Secret Lovers
by Tempest78
Summary: Secret lovers by night, only to realize they are enemies by day. Their one night of passion soon blossoms into something neither ever expected. Ban/Kag FE.
1. A night Of Passion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Happy Birthday Yuti-Chan! XD**

**A/N The following is my version of how things should have gone.**

Kagome lay upon her mat pretending to sleep as Inuyasha grumbled to him self. Just as Kagome thought he'd never stop grumbling she heard Inuyasha jump up and bound away. Sitting up wide eyed she stared at the sight of Inuyasha running after glowing lights. One word escaped her mouth as a feeling of overwhelming sadness filled her soul. "Kikyo..." Kagome's eyes watered as she thought, "_No matter how I look at it Inuyasha's heart will always belong to Kikyo."_

Sighing Kagome gathered her bag fighting back the tears. Quietly so as not to waken anyone else she slipped off into the night towards the hot springs. Upon arriving at the springs her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes landed on the form on a man with his head bowed sitting on top of a boulder.

"_Who is he and why does he seem so sad?" _she thought taking in his hunched shoulders and clenched jaw.

The young man with long silky black hair that hung in a tight braid down his back and impressive looking arms looked up at the sky and sighed. "_Damn, I can't believe they are gone again already,"_ he thought reflecting on the news the Saimyosho had relayed to him of his fallen comrades earlier that day. His hands went to the jewel shards in his neck. "_At least I have these and with them I will avenge their deaths!"_ His fists clenched into tight balls on his thighs.

Kagome's breath hitched as she stared at the man. "_He has jewel shards in his neck... but why?"_ she asked herself. Searching his face all she could see was pain and hurting inside. She couldn't help but wonder what could cause him such pain.

Bankotsu sighed and stood up lifting his face to the sky taking a deep breath.

Kagome's breath hitched as her eyes saw his naked, toned, chest that had been exposed due to the wind that blew and his open haori. Her eyes drank him in greedily and the grip on her bag was lost.

Hearing the bag drop, Bankotsu swung to face the direction of the sound fully exposing his chest to the young girl who stood there staring at him.

His eyes fell on her face noticing the faint track of tears. "_Why was she crying?" _the fleeting thought entered his mind. Shaking it off his eyes slipped to her pale delicate throat, then down to her white top that clung to her body emphasizing her round breasts. Next they slipped to her hips and down to take in her long pale legs. "_What kind of strange clothing is this?"_ he asked himself as his blue eyes slid slowly back up to her face and locked with her deep chocolate ones.

After taking in the beauty before him Bankotsu found his voice. "What's wrong wench… why are you crying?"

Kagome's cheeks turned red, and her fists clenched at her sides as she tried to keep her temper in check. "My name is Kagome, not wench! Ka—go—me. Got it?" she exclaimed.

Bankotsu thought amused, "_So she's a feisty one eh?"_ his face slid into a deadly smirk. "Alright Ka—go—me," he replied smirk widening as he slowly moved her to stand in front of her.

Kagome smiled. Bankotsu suggested, "Tell me Kagome, why are you crying?" his cerulean eyes searched hers.

Staring into his eyes she asked softly, "Why did you look so sad?" trying to get him to open up.

Bankotsu scoffed. "I'm not the one with tears on my face," he spoke softly as he reached out to trace the tracks down her cheek marveling at how soft her skin was to touch.

Kagome inhaled a shocked breath at the feel of his finger tracing her cheek, neither broke eye contact. She couldn't believe she was letting a total stranger touch her, or that he was being so gentle.

Bankotsu whispered curiously, "Who would be stupid enough to cause a beauty such as you such misery?"

Kagome's heart skipped at the tenderness in his voice. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked while staring at him and feeling unsure.

Bankotsu said assuredly, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," staring into her eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Why were you so sad earlier?" she asked softly as her hand unconsciously went to cup his cheek. Bankotsu inhaled as her smooth hand cupped his cheek. Forgetting to think he leaned into her touch and drank in the sounds of the night around them.

Kagome continued, "You were so sad and even now when you are trying to hide it, I can still see the pain in your eyes."

Bankotsu asked wryly, "You can huh?"

Kagome nodded answering sadly, "No one is immune to pain and heartache."

Bankotsu sighed then asked, "Does that include you?"

Kagome whispered looking away, "Especially me." overwhelmed with sadness at the despair in her voice Bankotsu reached out grabbing her arm as she was about to walk away.

"Stay with me a while…" he asked looking into her surprised eyes. Touched by how sweet he was Kagome nodded. Bankotsu smiled and after retrieving her bag they walked back over to the rock and sat down.

Bankotsu looked at the girl before him and asked, "So what brought you out here tonight?"

Blushing slightly Kagome answered, "Actually I had come to relax in the hot springs."

Bankotsu's mind instantly filled with pictures of her naked body gliding through the water towards him, with water rivulets running down her naked breasts, as she gave him a sultry come hither look; and he felt his member harden. Of their own accord his eyes slipped to her fully kissable lips and he licked his own dry ones in anticipation of just how good she would taste.

Kagome was shocked at the sheer hunger that filled his eyes, driving out the pain that had been there previously, as he focused on her lips.

Unable to stop him self and not really wanting to either he reached our cupping her face with both hands and his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss.

Shocked at the pressure and feeling of his lips on hers, Kagome moaned as his tongue slid along her lips. Taking advantage he slid his tongue inside and began tasting and exploring her mouth. Kagome moaned as his tongue danced with hers. Not satisfied Bankotsu slipped one hand to tangle in her hair and deepened the kiss as his other hand wrapped around her waist bringing their bodies closer together.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his hips grinding into hers. She felt tingles run throughout her body. She was more than a little surprised at the unknown feelings this stranger evoked in her. Breaking the kiss she thought fleetingly, "_Inuyasha never kissed me or made me feel like this." _

Not to be deterred Bankotsu began to suck and nibble on the pulse point of her neck and all thoughts left her except what he was doing to her. After a while he moved back to her lips and she hungrily kissed him back.

He slowly lowered them to the ground and removed his haori. He ran his hands along her sides and up to cover her soft mounds keeping them inert long enough to judge her response. Kagome arched her back thrusting her chest up till his palms settled against them and moaned breaking the kiss and turning her head to the side.

**A/n: Lemon has been edited out.**_  
_

Bankotsu lay there with her in his arms and marveled over how such an angel could exist. He stared at her drinking in her beauty and committing every detail of her face to memory. After hours of staring and marveling at the beauty that lay sleeping peacefully in his arms his eyes slipped closed and sleep overcame him.

**The Next Morning…**

Kagome awoke to the sun shining. Expecting to find the gentle and passionate man from last night she was shocked to see herself alone. No trace of the man from last night other then her sore body, slightly torn clothes, and vivid memories remained.

Sighing somewhat saddened she gathered her clothes and slipped into the springs, bathing as she relived her glorious night. She pulled out her shampoo and began lathering her hair. "_Where could he have gone? And more importantly who was he?"_ she wondered as she continued cleaning herself. Her fingers slipped up to run along her lips as she remembered his soul searing kiss. "_Will I ever see him again?"_ she couldn't help but ask herself as she slipped from the water to get dressed.

She gathered her belongings and walked back to camp where everyone was just waking up. She began her day as normal and made breakfast. Inuyasha who had seen her return to the camp stormed up to her demanding, "Where the hell have you been?"

Kagome glared at him and argued, "I'd ask the same thing, except I already know you ran off after Kikyo last night." Inuyasha's eyes widened and his head bowed in slight shame at having been caught. Kagome moved past him to dole out the food and everyone ate before preparing to leave.

As they were getting ready to leave Inuyasha said, "Something's different about you." Kagome sighed and moved past him.

Inuyasha ran up behind her as he demanded, "Stop ignoring me and tell me where the hell you were!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha it's none of your business where I was. I don't answer to you. Besides, you're the one who took off after Kikyo when you thought everyone was asleep."

Inuyasha barked, "Stop avoiding the question wench!"

Face red from anger Kagome glared at him and yelled, "Sit boy!" and turned around walking off as Sango and Miroku wide eyed caught up with her wondering what had gone on.

Sango caught up asking, "Kagome what's going on?"

Before she could answer there was a loud explosion off in the distance. Shippo sniffed deeply saying, "That smells like gunpowder."

Inuyasha jumped up stiffly from his body sized crater, sniffed deeply and added, "Not only that I smell lots of blood, there's no mistake the Band of Seven must be up ahead." Forgetting his anger temporarily, Inuyasha ordered, "Climb on Kagome," forgetting her own anger Kagome jumped on and they took off in the direction of the explosion.

After running a while they came upon a castle wall. "Kagome jump off!" Inuyasha ordered not waiting for her questions he bounded down the wall the jumped over it unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome began to walk towards the gate to be there in case their help was needed.

**A short time previous with Bankotsu…**

Bankotsu sat on a wooden platform with his best friend beside him. His deep blue eyes took in the sight of dead bodies and blood littering the ground. Bankotsu sighed. "Not a single person alive? That's rather inconvenient." Turning to face his best friend he added, "You weren't really thinking Jakotsu, were you?"

Dipping his bowel into the bucket of sake beside him he lifted the bowl to his lips draining it in one swallow. After wiping his mouth dry he stared into the eyes of his friend. "You could have at least left a woman or two alive to pour our drinks."

"How can I think of little things like that big brother? I've got much more important things to worry about," Jakotsu replied as he looked away and a dreamy look came over his face. "Like when am I going to see my beloved Inuyasha again?" he asked longingly.

Renkotsu, who had been standing close by, spoke up, "You mustn't worry, Jakotsu. Inuyasha has a keen sense of smell," staring at his companion.

Bankotsu smirked. "That's true. All we need to do is sit patiently and Inuyasha will follow the scent of blood right to us," he informed them as he lifted his refilled sake bowel to drain it once again.

"You think so? Well I guess we just wait then," replied Jakotsu before draining his own bowel of sake.

Renkotsu decided now was as good a time as ever to try to weasel some information from his leader. "Big Brother…"

Bankotsu who had thought fleetingly of his night with the raven haired beauty looked up at his second in command. "Hmm?"

Renkotsu faced him fully questioning, "Are you not worried about Naraku?"

"What about him?" the young leader asked while leaning carefree on the bucket that held his precious sake, blues eyes locked studiously to the grey ones of his companion still holding his sake bowel.

"Why do you think he brought us back from the dead?" queried Renkotsu genuinely puzzled.

"To help him get rid of his enemies such as the ones named Inuyasha and Koga, that's why," answered Bankotsu hoping to lay the subject to rest.

Renkotsu refusing to drop it just yet pressed forward. "Big Brother, you're the only one of the Band of Seven who has met Naraku. Do you think you could tell us a little bit more about what he's actually like?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Listen Renkotsu, we've been resurrected and can wreak havoc just like the good ol' days. Isn't that good enough for you?" his eyes clearly stating to drop the subject.

Renkotsu gulped. "Yes Big Brother." Turning away he deduced in his head, "_Big brother is determined not to tell me anymore. Why?"_

Jakotsu and Bankotsu drained their sake bowels in unison. Bankotsu's thoughts returned to last night and he wondered, "_Who was that angel last night? Will I ever see her again? And why can't I get her out of my head?"_

Jakotsu after draining his sake adapted a dreamy look once again and stated out loud in a dreamy voice, "Inuyasha... I really hope that you get her soon." Bankotsu lost in his own thoughts barely registered Jakotsu's confession.

Suikotsu who had been standing guard outside the gate, stared a moment then announced slightly confused, "It's some kind of whirlwind."

Within a minute Koga had blown through the open gate and stepped clear of his whirlwind mouthing off cockily, "I assume you're the Band of Seven?"

Jakotsu smiled and greeted, "Oh hey there Koga."

Hearing the name Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts and replied smirking, "Well… well… well, so the wolf gets here before the dog I see."

Koga snapped, "Quit acting so smug! I know for a fact you're in cahoots with Naraku!" Growling angrily he demanded, "So tell me where he is!"

Bankotsu scratched his head pretending to be confused. "Gee, it seems that this Naraku character has made enemies of a lot of people."

Koga repeated angrily, "Tell me where he is!"

Turning to his most trusted comrade Bankotsu ignored Koga and questioned, "It really makes me wonder...do you think he can be trusted?"

Jakotsu replied incredulously, "Why are you asking me? You're the only one who's met him, Bankotsu."

Not one bit happy about being blatantly ignored Koga snapped, "If you refuse to tell me." Leaped into the air ready to strike he finished voice furiously, "I'll kill you!"

Jakotsu, not pleased with the wolf, jumped up drawing and swinging his snake like sword at the wolf that barely dodged in time. Jakotsu mentioned, "Right I nearly forgot... we still have a match to finish," glaring at the wolf and standing in front of his leader who was carelessly drinking more sake acting as if nothing had happened.

Koga landed on his feet as he snarled, "I already know about that snake-like sword of yours, and it ain't gonna work." He quickly jumped into the air to avoid cannon blast from Ginkotsu then ducked and rolled away from the snake-like sword again

Having grown bored Bankotsu stood up, cracking his fist and lifted his beloved Banryu smirking. "Hey you're a quick one aren't you? I think it must be because of the Shikon jewel shards in your legs."

Koga growled while tightening his fist and shaking it at the leader, "Why you..."

Bankotsu smirk widening added smugly, "That reminds me... Naraku asked me if I would take them for him," raising his halberd, ready to strike at the wolf.

Koga sensing something not quite right about his newest opponent jumped out of the way just before Bankotsu's weapon could touch him. Bankotsu smirked thinking, "_So he's running away already eh?"_

Koga landing on the roof thought, "_I don't get it... There's something different about this one."_

Bankotsu ordered his men, "Hey everyone, don't let him get away." Ginkotsu began firing at the wolf. One after the other the remaining members attacked towards the wolf who barely dodged their attacks sweat now rolling down his face from all of the rapid movements to keep ahead of his enemies.

Annoyed that the wolf kept dodging his comrades attacks Bankotsu leapt into the air spinning his halberd in one hand. Glaring at the wolf he shouted, "Quit jumping around!"

**Present time:**

Before Banryu could connect with the wolf demon Inuyasha came flying over the wall yelling, "Move it you wimpy wolf!" as his sword clashed with the young leader's weapon, resulting in sparks flying from the impact and Bankotsu's hands holding the weapon to tremble slightly from the force of the impact.

Bankotsu slightly shocked thought, "_Huh?"_ as the wolf and the newcomer jumped back to safety.

"Well… well, found you." taunted Inuyasha smugly.

"_Hmph,"_ thought Bankotsu as he smirked. Resting Banryu against his shoulder as he squared off with his free hand fisted at his side, to face and size up the newcomer.

Jakotsu who was overcome with joy at his beloved's arrival cried out happily, "Inuyasha!" and began waving his arms trying to draw the hanyou's attention to himself.

Inuyasha scowled and growled, "Shut up!" as he shook his fist at the disgusting man who had dared to greet him so familiarly.

Feeling dejected Jakotsu hunched his shoulders and pouted. Bankotsu seeing his friend's actions silently seethed, "_How dare he..." _Facing Inuyasha eyes hard and cold Bankotsu intoned cockily, "So you're Inuyasha… My… my… aren't you a strong one..." adding mentally, "_I'll teach you to crush Jakotsu's feelings like that."_

Inuyasha stabbed his finger out at Bankotsu and stated, "I suppose you must be the last of the Band of Seven?"

Bankotsu answered proudly, "Yeah, I'm the leader, Bankotsu," staring the rude hanyou dead in the eyes waiting for a reaction.

Inuyasha scoffed and demanded, "So what kind of cowards gang up on a pathetic little wolf like that?"

Affronted Koga growled, "Hey mutt! Who are you calling pathetic?" as he punched Inuyasha in the back of the head. Inuyasha growling faced Koga and barked, "Shut up! I'm not the one who almost got the jewel shards cut out of my legs now, am I?"

Koga assured, "Hey! I was doing fine by myself."

Before they could argue any further Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome walked in through the open gateway. "Inuyasha!" said Miroku as they stopped far enough away to not interfere in the battle.

Blinking Kagome added shocked, "Koga."

Koga's eyes brightened as he was greeted pleasantly surprised, "Hey," eyes drinking in the sight of his favorite female.

Inuyasha faced his group scolding, "You guys are late."

At the same instant, recognizing the female's voice, Bankotsu turned to take in the group his eyes barely seeing his raven haired angel from the night before. Bankotsu stated dispassionately, "So...you've all arrived. It's about time."

Kagome's breath hitched and her eyes shot wide as she recognized the voice of her mystery man from last night. Her eyes settled on him and the first thought that entered her head was, "_Shit! You mean I slept with the enemy?"_ as her body slightly stiffened from shock. Shippo who was on her shoulder noticed her reaction and gave her a quizzical look.

On the other side, Bankotsu thoughts were much the same. "_You gotta be shitting me! My raven haired angel from last night is one of my enemies?"_ his mind screamed as his breath also hitched.

Jakotsu who was closest in proximity to his leader noticed his leader's eyes widen and his breath hitched temporarily. "_I wonder what's up with him?"_ he thought silently puzzled.

Noticing the young man staring so intently at Kagome, Miroku stepped slightly in front of her ready to defend his friend if needed. Catching his movement Sango also moved a step in front of Kagome protectively.

Inuyasha snapped, "You bastards! You've been causing trouble around here long enough! I'm gonna send each one of you back to your graves."

Regaining his equilibrium Bankotsu faced Inuyasha, assuring angrily, "Same here. I'm going to avenge the deaths of our brothers Mukotsu and Kyokotsu!"

Raising his staff defensively, Miroku side glanced at Kagome and informed, "It seems as if the one with the large halberd is the leader."

Sango agreed, "Yes, although he seems to be the youngest."

Kagome hearing the seriousness of their tones studied him and gasped. Taking a step forward she warned seriously, "Be very careful Inuyasha." Raising her finger to point at the man from last night she continued, "The leader, he has three sacred jewel shards in his neck."

Inuyasha growled, "What's that?"

Bankotsu smugly replied, "Yeah, they belonged to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu."

Koga scoffed, "Hmph! I kinda wondered why you were so feisty...so that's the explanation," as he placed his hand on his hip.

Shippo leaning over Kagome's shoulder added, "Then that must mean that Naraku gave Bankotsu the sacred jewel shards." Bankotsu growled glaring at the insolent fox kit.

Shippo shrank back clutching Kagome's shoulder and stuttered, "M… m… maybe?"

Inuyasha declared glaring at the young leader and moving protectively in front of his pack, "Reviving a bunch of no good lowlife killers like you...that does sound like Naraku."

Not missing a beat Bankotsu responded smugly, "Yeah and he told us to use the power of the Shikon jewel shards to kill every last one of you," as he took a few steps forward getting into a fighting stance and holding out his Banryu.

"Hmph!" harrumphed Inuyasha. Bankotsu pissed at having come face to face with his brother's killer, on top of learning that his sweet angel from last night was none other then his enemy... decided the time for just talking had passed. He swung his weapon into position silently daring his adversary to come at him.

Inuyasha firmly gripping the handle of his sword barked, "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Bankotsu moving his halberd around with one arm taunted, "You think so? Just try it!" as he smack his weapon against his opponents. Both stood there trying to overpower each other and neither succeeded.

Kagome thought slightly dissapointed, "_I can't believe it.. He was so caring and sweet lastnight..."_ as she watched her tender lover from lastnight engage in a fierce battle with her favoite hanyou.

Miroku informed his group, "It's a dead lock!"

Sango stated, "Inuyasha."

Renkotsu having grown impatient, looked at his companion and snapped, "Well don't just sit there Ginkotsu!" as he released a cannon shot.

Ginkotsu responded, "Gersh!"

Sango and Miroku jumped out the blast's path and spun around concerned screaming for their companion, "Kagome! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome?" and turned to slightly face her direction.

Bankotsu thought fleeting, "_The little vixen sure was adament about me addressing her by her name lastnight."_ Focusing himself back to the task at hand Bankotsu scolded, "A word of advice Inuyasha, you should really be looking after yourself!" as he raised his Banryu with one hand to strike his opponent and jumped into the air to add more force behind the blow. Inuyasha quickly maneuvered his sword to block the strike slightly ducking under the blade and hollered for Kagome again.

Having rescued the woman he wished to one day make his mate Koga landed on his feet asking, "Are you okay Kagome?"

She replied a bit shaken, "Y..yes... thanks," looking up at the male who held her.

Inuyasha who had dropped to one knee struggling against the immense power of the zombie before him mentally sighed, "_Good, she's safe."_ Looking back slightly he hollered, "Hey there Koga! Thanks a lot for protecting Kagome." Before grunting and shoving his way back up to his feet glaring at Bankotsu.

Holding up a fist and glaring at Inuyasha Koga barked, "Shut up! I didn't do it for you okay!"

Inuyasha shoved hard knocking Bankotsu's weapon away and took a swing getting frustrated as Bankotsu jumped clear of his strike.

Kagome faced Koga and said gratefully, "Thank you for rescuing me Koga."

Koga automatically pushed her with one hand behind him and ordered, "I want you to go and hide somewhere. These guys are after the Shikon shards in my legs."

Kagome replied, "Yes but I…" getting cut off by the rumbling of Ginkotsu's movement. Spotting Renkotsu she thought, "_That's Renkotsu... he's the one who stole the jewel shards from me."_ Studying him closely she reared back adding mentally, "_And he still has them!" _as her eyes widened.

Noticing her reaction Renkotsu looked down at his chest at the spot she was staring and realization sunk in. He thought, "_I understand now, that girl can see the sacred jewel shards." _

Not pleased with this he growled, looking over at Inuyasha and Bankotsu who were locked in a fierce battle. It dawned on him and he deduced mentally, "_If Bankotsu finds out that I didn't tell him about the jewel shards... there will be hell to pay!"_ Not taking any chances Renkotsu ordered, "Ginkotsu, aim for that girl," pointing at the threat to his well being.

Not questioning his most trusted companion's order Ginkotsu responded, "Gersh!"

Miroku turned in the direction of his valued companion and exclaimed worriedly, "What? Kagome… no!"

Shippo still on her shoulder screamed, "Run away quickly, Kagome!" as she gasped in fright.

Renkotsu snapped, "Hurry and kill her!" Ginkotsu positioned himself to aim directly at her.

Koga declared fiercely, "Over my dead body you will!" as he leapt into the air.

Kagome reached out yelling, concerned for her friend, "Koga!"

Koga dodged a few cannon shots and again leaped into the air bragging, "You can't touch me!" as he tried to claw Renkotsu's shoulder and neck. Renkotsu barely twirled out of the way in time to miss having his shoulder tore open.

Miroku moved protectively in front of his teammate again stating, "Good! He's away from the cannon."

Kagome informed him, "We have got to get the jewel shards back!"

Miroku slightly confused looked over his shoulder. "Huh? Wait! What do you mean?" he asked her.

Kagome replied, "That guy took my Shikon jewel shards." staring the monk dead in the eye.

Shippo encouraged, "Do it, Miroku!"

Miroku replied, "I'm on it."

He began running towards Renkotsu only to be stopped by Suikotsu who jumped in his way declaring, "I won't let you go any further," striking his metal claws at the monk.

Miroku using his trusty staff exclaimed, "Suikotsu!"

The demented doctor declared, "I've decided that you're gonna fight me," squaring off against the perplexed monk, adding "I really can't stand doctors, or monks!" striking out again at the wretched monk with his metallic claws.

Miroku again blocked him mentioning, "But you yourself, are a doctor," swinging his staff toward his opponent.

Jakotsu who had moved to stand behind the monk sighed disappointedly. "Great left out again. Everyone around here is just so selfish," looking at the disgusting female before him he grumbled, "So is this all that's left for me?"

Sango glaring at her opponent retorted, "Why don't you come over here and say that?"

Jakotsu bemoaned, "I've got to say it's just no fun fighting a woman." Sango growled at the affront to her abilities as a fighter. Jakotsu shouted, "So hurry up and die will you?" as he released his sword towards her.

Sango blocking it with Hiraikotsu pulled out her own sword shouting, "No such luck!" as she charged towards him.

Kirara growled at Ginkotsu as he shot at her and she dodged his cannon fire leaping into the air and quickly flying out of his range to avoid another shot. Ginkotsu on the ground mumbled "Geesh!" as he aimed at her again.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu stood facing each other clashing swords again. Bankotsu grumbled, "I suppose being a half demon you should be stronger than a human, but I don't understand why Naraku couldn't beat you."

Inuyasha barked, "What do you mean?"

Bankotsu replied smugly, "You don't seem all that tough to me!" as he maneuvered Inuyasha's sword away and slammed Banryu against it again then pulled it back to a defensive position as they glared at one another.

Inuyasha growling ordered, "Damn it! If you know where Naraku is, then tell me now!" as he moved in to strike Bankotsu.

Bankotsu blocked him informing him, "I really don't like to be questioned!" as he struck angrily towards the annoying half breed.

Inuyasha flipped into the air and away from Bankotsu landing several feet away and on his feet with his sword out in an aggressive stance.

Bankotsu smarted off, "If you really want to know where Naraku is," straightening his stance he finished smugly, "ask my blade," thrusting it out in front of him and smirking.

Inuyasha growled glaring at his foe. Bankotsu stood there smirking smugly, neither breaking eye contact as they reassessed their enemy and worked on figuring out a new strategy.

After a few moments each set of opponents charged each other fiercely. Naraku's Saimyosho began to buzz over head. Bankotsu was the first to recognize them and looked sideways one eye on his opponent who was startled by their presence, and the other on the bugs.

Inuyasha growled lowly as he thought, "_I knew it! Those bastards!" _

Renkotsu spat out under his breath, "I will not retreat!"

Jakotsu having overheard him asked, "What? Has something happened?"

After being given the message Bankotsu addressed the annoying bugs, "Don't disturb me! I want to deal with Inuyasha first!" Turning back to face his adversary fully he taunted, "Apparently I need to wrap things up quickly, so you'd better say your prayers Inuyasha!" as he leaped into the air preparing to strike down his foe.

Pissed at the smugness in his voice Inuyasha barked out, "You're the one who'd better start praying!" Lifting up his sword he yelled, "Now taste my Wind Scar!" as he released second most powerful attack towards the cocky teen.

Inuyasha smugly retorted, "Bye… bye Bankotsu." Seeing his leader in possible peril Ginkotsu shot his wires out wrapping around the hanyou in an attempt to aid his leader.

Bankotsu wide eyed pulled himself to a stop thinking as he watched the attack move towards him thinking, "_So this is the Wind Scar..."_

Driving Banryu into the ground he grunted, holding Banryu in front of him as a shield and hiding behind it hoping to avoid the majority of the blast.

Everyone stared in awe at the scene wondering if Bankotsu had been beaten. Inuyasha declared cockily, "Ha! Well he sure had it coming."

Everyone held their breath as a hand reached up griping Banryu from behind it as Bankotsu slowly emerged from behind his most prized possession. Hugging it and staring over it Bankotsu angrily hissed, "Damn..." Glaring at Inuyasha with pure hatred he accused, "You put a scar on my Banryu!" Not forgetting his companion's help he praised, "Good job Genkotsu, you saved me."

The bothersome insects repeated their messaged and Bankotsu snapped annoyed, "Alright, alright already!"

Freeing his beloved Banryu from the earth he glared at Inuyasha stating pissed off, "Inuyasha, that's all I have time for today," while holding Banryu towards his number one enemy.

Inuyasha scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Renkotsu spat fire at Koga and jumped onto Ginkotsu. Renkotsu thought desperately, "_I must get rid of her,"_ as he and Ginkotsu headed towards Kagome adding mentally, "_Before she gives me away." _Renkotsu ordered, "Fire!" and fired a cannon blast at her in a last desperate attempt to save his own ass.

Koga yelled concerned for her safety, "Kagome!" Kirara quickly flew over to and rescued Kagome saving her from the blast.

Spinning around on her knee Kagome shouted, "Renkotsu! You won't get away!" as she released her spiritual arrow at the thief who had taken her jewel shards.

Standing smugly he smiled as he just barely ducked his head out the way of her arrow in time to keep from being hit with eyes wide from fear and disbelief. "_She almost got me..."_ his mind cried out still in shock.

Kagome yelled out as the earth beneath her feet began to crumble wide eyed she chewed her lip nervously. Inuyasha assured, "I gotcha," as his arms encircled her waist and he leapt with her into the air away from the crumbling earth just in the nick of time.

As Inuyasha landed safely with Kagome and sat her on the ground the remaining Band of Seven members hoped onto Ginkotsu and as they rode away Bankotsu groused, "Well this is inconvenient; he says he needs us to return right away; if not sooner." Yelling out a final farewell, "See ya!"

Inuyasha jumped up yelling, "Why you? I'm not letting you get away!" drawing his sword he began to chase after them only to be cut off by the rising earth which revealed a demon puppet of Naraku.

The others including Koga were distracted by the demon puppet of Naraku while the Shichinintai made they're escape.

**With the remaining Shichinintai…**

They were traveling to the base of Mount Hakurei when Bankotsu spotted Kohaku and some albino child.

Signaling his men to stop Bankotsu shouted, "Wait! It seems we won't have to go all the way to the base of the mountain." Smirking he awaited Kohaku and the new child to get closer.

Kohaku stepping forward greeted, "Bankotsu sir."

Bankotsu stopping in front of his ally replied in kind, "Hi Kohaku," asking, "So whose this albino child?" with Banryu resting against his shoulder.

Kohaku answered, "She's Kanna."

Kanna held up her mirror which Bankotsu looked into seeing a glimpse of a demon with pristine white clothing and silver hair. Jakotsu who had walked up to join his best friend curious as to what had caught his eye snapped, "Him again?"

Bankotsu faced his friend asking confused, "What, do you know him?"

Jakotsu knelt leaning forward and spat out convinced, "There's no mistake! He's the one who killed Mukotsu!" sadness tinged his voice.

Koahku informed them, "It's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu repeated thoughtfully, "Ah so he's Inuyasha's older brother..."

Bankotsu faced Kohaku stating, "Yes I see...so what?"

Kohaku answered seriously, "You are to find him and kill him too."

Bankotsu slightly pissed at having his time wasted grabbed him by the shirt and snapped, "Hey! You'd better not tell me you dragged us all the way out here just to tell us that! We were in the middle of destroying Inuyasha." pulling the younger warrior up to his face.

Kanna spoke impassively saying, "If you had continued fighting you would have been killed."

Bankotsu annoyed at having such a child doubt his abilities faced her releasing Kohaku, and demanded, "What? What are you talking about kid?" turning his full attention to the albino girl before him.

She answered emotionlessly, "You're halberd can not defeat Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga."

Bankotsu angered by the insult to his skills and his prized weapon drove his Banryu into the soil before her he boasted, "What? You mean because of this measly scratch on Banryu? Why it hardly even," he stopped as her tiny hand lifted to hover along and barely not touching his blade over the scarred area.

She stated in her frightening voice, "It can become much stronger."

"Huh?" he scoffed.

She looked directly at Renkotsu hugging her mirror and stared into his eyes with black eyes void of any feeling.

Bankotsu following her gaze said, "Oh... now I get it." pulling Banryu out of the earth he ordered in no nonsense voice, "Hey Renkotsu, Time to hand them over, right now!"

Renkotsu pretending not to understand asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Not fooled Bankotsu sent Banryu toward his second in command's neck stopping point first right in front of the man who couldn't help but flinch his neck.

Bankotsu informed him, "I knew all along that you took Shikon jewel shards from that girl Kagome and hid them from me." Bankotsu smirked offering, "If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck," his eyes gleaming with malice as he stared directly into Renkotsu's eyes. "It's your choice," he added getting his point across.

Renkotsu pushed the blade away from his neck and pleaded, "Please don't be angry Big Brother, I've been meaning to give them to you all along," as he reached into his armor and tossed his leader the tiny jar of shards.

Bankotsu catching it replied, "Ah! That's a wise decision Renkotsu. You are smart after all, it seems." Adding "However," as Bankotsu crushed the glass in his fist effortlessly he continued to warn in a deadly tone, "Do not make anymore mistakes!" glaring at his troublesome brother.

Renkotsu unable to look his leader in the eyes responded, "Understood," bowing his head in shame and turning to the side trying to escape his stoic leader's probing gaze.

Bankotsu began dishing out orders looking at each person as he spoke to them. "Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, I want you to go and take care of this Sesshomaru."

Jakotsu not happy growled. Bankotsu asked amused, "What's the matter, Sesshomaru not your type?" as Jakotsu approached him with both fists clenched and stomped fitfully yelling, "I keep telling you Inuyasha is the one I want!"

Bankotsu answered smugly, "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't think the feeling's mutual." Jakotsu stomped his foot pouting. Bankotsu assured, "I'll take care of Inuyasha."

Jakotsu huffed and hung his head knowing it would only piss Bankotsu off if he continued to whine about it.

Bankotsu opened his hand and looked at the shards saying, "Now then," watching the shards absorb into and repair his most prized possession he thought a tad regretfully about his raven haired angel. "_At least I will have something to remember her by,"_ smirking he adding mentally, "_And they will also make me more powerful."_ Sensing the change in his weapon he let out a satisfied, "Yeah... this is great."

Kohaku informed him, "I know which direction Inuyasha is coming from."

Turning to face him Bankotsu praised, "Ninja's sure are clever, aren't they?"

Kohaku tuned around and sighed, "I am **not** a ninja." then jumped off.

Bankotsu stared after him a second then looking at his now improved halberd thought disdainfully, "_Damn half demon, get ready to meet your doom."_ as he ran after Kohaku to find out his new destination.


	2. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

Bankotsu was sitting in the shack on Hijiri Island awaiting Inuyasha's arrival. _"That damn half breed! How dare he put a scar my Banryu." _he thought angrily.

"_That bastard better get here soon, so we can finish our match!" _he thought clenching his hand on Banryu's hilt. He was **really** getting tired of waiting, especially in such a place that made his blood boil. The barrier of the island made him feel sick beyond all comprehension.

His thoughts turned to that girl… the one he'd spent the night making out with while she begged him for more_. "So she's an enemy… not so surprising," _he mused inside his head, remembering her midnight black hair and how soft it had felt. Her warm brown eyes and how inviting they'd been. Most of all he remembered the feel of her silky skin. _"She was so sweet and innocent."_ He thought.

"Too bad she's an enemy," he whispered to himself. Chuckling darkly he thought, _"Maybe I'll take her again… only this time I won't be so gentle_." There really was no need to be so gentle the next time, since he'd made sure she was no longer a virgin. A smirk graced his face at that thought.

"_I wonder what that mutt will think when he finds out his little priestess companion is no longer… untouched and pure…" _That thought pleased him immensely. No doubt the mongrel would pitch a fit if he knew the bitch had lain with the enemy, let alone willingly.

"_Maybe I'll take her from him and force her to work with me and my brothers. That would show that no good Inutrasha!"_ he thought smugly. As visions of their night of passion replayed in his mind,the idea was growing more appealing to him with every passing minute.

Chuckling to himself Bankotsu whispered,_ "And best of all, I'd have her tight little body again."_ licking his lips at the thought of tasting her succulent flesh again. "After all she belongs to me!" he growled possessively. No one would keep her from him either- that he silently promised himself.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he thought, _"Oh yes! That's just what I'm going to do!" _That finally decided he waited impatiently for Inuyasha and his friends to appear. _"Naraku promised they would show up. He'd better not have lied to me!" _his mind turned over exactly what he'd do to Naraku if it turned out he had lied to him. **No one** lied to Bankotsu and got away with it- ever.

While waiting, he relieved in his mind every naughty detail of the night he'd spent with the priestess and everything he planned to do with her once he got her in his clutches again. Bankotsu was brought out of his musings by the very voice he'd been imaging screaming his name pinned underneath him.

"_Ah they're here,"_ he thought eagerly. _"Now for some exercise, then some fun…"_ business before pleasure of course, after all he was a mercenary. And as such, the job always had to come first. In this case however, they would mix nicely together.

Standing up inside the shack he said, "Damn! It's about time you showed up. Making me wait so long in here," as he sent a blast of electricity from his halberd streaming towards Inuyasha and the others, who all moved out of its path before it could strike them.

Shouldering his beloved weapon he stood on the steps and informed them, "This place makes even a human like **me** feel sick! It must be even more trying for a half demon, right Inuyasha?" a smug expression across his tanned face as he locked eyes with his enemy.

Miroku seethed, "Bankotsu," instantly moving to stand in front of the women protectively. Bankotsu wasn't harming the girls while he was around and breathing, no sir!

Inuyasha thought, _"Damn! It was a trap!" _stepping forward he demanded, "Did you do all this Bankotsu?!" gesturing to the destructive mess around them.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Don't look at me! I was only told to wait here, nothing more than that," as he glared at the half breed that had dared scar his Banryu, affronted that the guy would accuse him of such a cowardly act.

Kagome's brown eyes studied Bankotsu thoroughly and spotting the jewel shards, she gasped before warning, "Careful around him Inuyasha! Bankotsu's halberd has sacred jewel shards in it!" Inuyasha growled, looking at the corpse before him now even more annoyed.

Bankotsu smirked and taunted, "That's right; it got scarred during our little match the other day… So I used the jewel shards to repair it." Thinking, _"This is even better than I'd hoped; she can sense the jewel shards." _He would put that little information to use as well once he got her away from the others that is.

Holding Banryu so its tip was straight up being reflected in the glorious sunlight, Bankotsu yelled, "Now, let's finish this off Inuyasha!" as he jumped into the air ready to strike his enemy. He wanted this battle over with soon so he could enjoy the spoils of his victory.

Inuyasha scoffed yelling, "This time I'm gonna cut you to pieces!" unsheathing and preparing Tetsusaiga, jumping to strike at Bankotsu. This arrogant zombie was getting on his nerves, and the foul atmosphere around them wasn't helping his mood one bit.

Bankotsu had jumped into the air to avoid the strike and started twirling Banryu around getting ready to strike his enemy again, yelling, "I'll be the one doing the damage half demon!" as he brought Banryu down to strike hard against Tetsusaiga. Before sending a side slash also towards Inuyasha who dodged away from it before it could strike. Both grunting as their weapons clashed roughly again.

As the others watched on Sango stated, "Bankotsu has the upper hand," worried for her friend's safety. Her eyes clearly calm but her voice trembling with concern. It wasn't often that her hanyou friend faced an opponent of Bankotsu's caliber.

Miroku corrected calmly, "Because of the Shikon shards in Bankotsu's halberd." Thinking, _"Without those, Inuyasha would win hands down!" _as he watched the combatants. After traveling and battling beside the hanyou so long he knew his strength.

Bankotsu overheard them and smirked, "Heh." never taking his eyes off Inuyasha. Bankotsu knew full well never to take your eyes off your opponent during a battle. A lesson he'd learned the hard way while growing up.

Inuyasha shoved against Bankotsu's weapon jumping back as he said, "Damn it! I'm sick of you!" **Windscar**!" as he struck the ground, only nothing happened… Everyone that traveled with Inuyasha was shocked and confused, not sure what to make of this.

Bankotsu smirked smugly as he lifted Banryu into the air again. Inuyasha confused and sweating a little asked, "Wh… what happened?" unable to believe his second best attacked had failed.

"What happened to the Windscar?" asked Kagome shocked. "Where is it?!" she was unable to believe nothing had happened. This had certainly never happened before.

Bankotsu chuckled and raised Banryu for another blow, "Now it all makes sense!! No wonder he told me to fight you here!" as he jumped into the air to strike down at Inuyasha again, who blocked it with Tetsusaiga using both hands. While Miroku explained to the others what he believed happened. Bankotsu and Inuyasha locked into a fierce battle clashing their weapons.

Bankotsu taunted, "Inuyasha! You're so much **weaker** than the last time we fought each other!" as he struck at him again from up in the air. "Surrender and die!" Bankotsu ordered pushing his weight behind the strike from up in the air, as Inuyasha held him off. _"Just hurry up and die… I want that bitch under me soon and she'll help me gather more shards too."_ Bankotsu thought confidentially. Bankotsu didn't doubt for a second that she would obey his orders, especially once he taught her exactly what her place was, aside from in his bed.

"I don't want to stay on this miserable island any minute longer than I have to!" Bankotsu informed him, as Inuyasha skid along the ground from the force of Bankotsu's strike. Inuyasha barely jumped out of the way before Bankotsu's massive blade chopped the ground right where Inuyasha had just laid. The now scared ground had rather large chunks of rock missing along the scar.

Everyone gasped as they watched on. Bankotsu feeling smug smirked. "Heh." As he raised Banryu preparing to swing down again, landing on his feet just before their blades clashed again. As the sound of metal striking metal rang through the air, Miroku began thinking and looking around to determine the source of the barrier.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha were locked in a fierce battle both grunting and growling as they pushed their full forces behind their blades that had once again struck against one another. Both glared hatefully at their opponent. Even though Bankotsu was out numbered, he held his own against Inuyasha with no fear of the others.

Bankotsu focused his entire attention for the time being on putting Inuyasha in his place. _"I'm **not** letting this bastard best me!" _Bankotsu thought determinedly as he stared Inuyasha down. _"Damn half breed doesn't know who he's dealing with!" _No way was he gonna lose to a puny whelp like this half-breed.

Inuyasha thought, _"No way am I letting him hurt my friends!"_ just as determinedly as he stared the corpse down. _"I'll show him!" _Even though they could be annoying, especially Shippo… they were his pack and he'd never allow them to be gravely hurt. Not while he was around.

Bankotsu jumped back into the air and yelling got ready to swing Banryu towards the insolent pup who didn't know his place. Banryu struck the ground just after Inuyasha jumped back to avoid the strike. Bankotsu frustrated at missing him yet again growled, looking up as Inuyasha yelled bring his own strike down from in the air. Yelling himself, Bankotsu sliced Banryu sideways slicing deeply into Inuyasha's arm, sending him skidding back across the ground.

The others gasped afraid for their friend. Inuyasha growled thinking, _"Damn him!" _as he jumped back up toward the smug mercenary. He was getting pissed that this lousy corpse just didn't know when to stay dead!

Bankotsu and Inuyasha fought nonstop exchanging and dodging powerful strikes. Bankotsu yelled, "One last strike! Ah!" as he struck the ground where Inuyasha had stood, striking again at Inuyasha from the bottom up, only to miss him. "This is the end for you Inuyasha!" he yelled as he jumped into the air prepared to swing Banryu downward towards Inuyasha, only to be cut off by Sango's Hiraikotsu which flew between them, cutting him off from his intended target. And forcing him to jump back in order to avoid being hit.

Taking advantage of the distraction Inuyasha jumped into the air slicing down toward Bankotsu who quickly jumped out of the way. Bankotsu and Inuyasha stood facing one another as the barrier around the island disappeared. Tetsusaiga began pulsing and Inuyasha thought_, "Huh? The Windscar is back… the barrier is broken!"_

Inuyasha began huffing and Bankotsu smugly laid his Banryu along his shoulders behind his neck smarting off, "Don't think this will save you Inuyasha! Because as you can see, I'm feeling much stronger too, now that that disgusting barrier is finally gone!" staring at his opponent as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"The barrier's gone and our powers have returned to normal," Bankotsu stated. Twirling Banryu as if it were weightless, Bankotsu lifted Banryu into the air and demanded, "So let's settle this once and for all Inuyasha!" bringing Banryu down in front of him smugly eying his weakling opponent thrusting his halberd straight out in a challenge to Inuyasha. "Let's see you do it right this time. Show me this Windscar of yours," Bankotsu invited smugly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Thanks for the invite!" growling he added, "You're dead!" Yelling as he lifted his sword into the air and struck the ground. "WINDSCAR!" a lighting attack released from the blade, heading towards his opponent at a fast speed.

Bankotsu jumped into the air smirking, as the attack came towards him. Twirling Banryu as he went into the air, Bankotsu hollered, "**Dragon Hammer**!" as his halberd hit the ground releasing a bright pink light to deflect the Windscar.

Inuyasha thought, _"Huh I just need to look for the demonic energy then I can use my backlash wave_." Looking at his opponent he thought,_ "What the hell? I don't see a demonic aura around Bankotsu… So I can't use my backlash wave?!"_

Bankotsu leaped again into the air came towards Inuyasha. "Don't just stand there in a daze!" he warned, before landing and striking the ground with his Banryu right before where Inuyasha was standing, which sent Inuyasha flying backwards.

Inuyasha on his knees growled, "Damn you!" getting back to his feet. He refused to be beaten by some thing that had already died once before, especially when his pack mates were counting on him to defend them.

Bankotsu taunted, "Ha ha, it seems you had something in store for me… too bad it was all in vain!" holding Banryu at the ready. Inuyasha growled, "Damn!" Bankotsu stood there smugly staring down Inuyasha a few minutes as he planned out his next move.

Holding up his beloved halberd with an evil glare sent at Inuyasha, Bankotsu informed him, "The sacred shards of the Shikon jewel want me to destroy you," pure evil in his look and voice as he stared at his biggest enemy which was fast becoming his biggest rival as well. Bankotsu was also pleased to have found a worthwhile adversary, that didn't happen very often.

Truly concerned for her favorite hanyou's safety, even if he hurt her… he was still her friend. Kagome yelled out a warning of, "Inuyasha, Bankotsu is drawing on the power of the jewels in his halberd!" Inuyasha thought, _"Perfect! Now that I know that, I can use my Backlash Wave."_

Catching the confidant smirk on his opponent's face, Bankotsu blinked thinking warily, _"He's thought of something." _Figuring out what he was up to Bankotsu thrust out Banryu saying, "I won't fall for that again! Do you only have one battle move?!" twirling Banryu he shoved the tip into the ground and flipped himself over feet first into the air, Bankotsu pushed off Banryu and floated into the air, taking everyone by surprise.

Righting himself in the air with Banryu's tip up in the clouds, Bankotsu summoned a thunder storm smirking at the shock on his enemies faces. Yelling, "Dragon Thunder!" Bankotsu thrust Banryu's tip charged with lightening into the clouds. "Even I can't predict where the lightning will strike!" he warned as a lighting ball rose from Banryu's tip into the ominous clouds above him.

Seconds later the ball split into hundreds of lightning bolts and rained down upon the entire island. Inuyasha was the first to fall and soon after the others did as well. Bankotsu watched from safely above as the lightning rained down all around his enemies.

Once the storm had abated, Bankotsu lowered himself gently to the ground and stood over Inuyasha. "Don't say I didn't warn you! I was telling the truth when I said I couldn't predict where my Dragon Thunder would fall." He taunted. Smirking he said, "You lie there little worm… I'll hack you and your sword into pieces!" as he spun Banryu in the air, preparing to strike Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelling blocked his strike. "Damn you! This is between **us**! Why couldn't you keep my friends out of it?" Inuyasha demanded as he went to strike Bankotsu. Bankotsu jumped back avoiding the strike. Inuyasha was mad that Bankotsu had attacked his pack mates Inuyasha started attacking Bankotsu saying, "Bastard! You didn't have to get Kagome and the others involved!"

Bankotsu who blocked the attacks said agitated, "Quit being so naive, It doesn't work for you!" glaring at the hanyou. Really how pathetic could this half demon be? Not to mention stupid… Seriously, he'd thought this guy was at least a little smarter than this_. "And here I thought I'd finally found a worthy opponent." _Bankotsu mentally bemoaned in disappointment.

Jumping back and deciding he'd had enough of toying around Bankotsu yelled, "You're dead! Yah!" as he raised Banryu into the air to call forth the Dragon Hammer again before lowering his blade to the ground and releasing an energy burst towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha yelled, "How 'bout some variety, this is getting old!" before deflecting the oncoming strike with the wind scar. Inuyasha demanded, "Come on! How many dirty little tricks are you gonna try to pull on me?"

Bankotsu releasing another energy burst at him asked, "What're ya stupid?!" informing him, "In a match to the death, there's no such thing as fair or foul!" sending another blast towards the hanyou.

Deflecting it again Inuyasha vowed, "I'll take you down, even if it kills me!" as their attacks clashed and canceled each other out again.

Meanwhile the others began to slowly wake up from the attacks. Inuyasha taking advantage of the brightness of the energies clashing, jumped into the air striking down towards Bankotsu saying, "You're mine now!" Bankotsu moved to deflect Inuyasha's strike and both were shocked as Saint Hakushin's alter ornament flew towards Inuyasha's sword destroying the demonic aura in his blade.

Kagome woke up and marveled at the ornament. Bankotsu jumped back clear of Inuyasha and blocked the light from his eyes. Bankotsu was now ready again for an oncoming attack as Miroku informed Inuyasha that Saint Hakushin must be an ally of Bankotsu's. Bankotsu smirked. "I take it he wants me to finish you off quickly!" he taunted. Adding annoyed, "I have to admit it bothers me that he doesn't have faith in my ability!" as he raised and twirled Banryu preparing to strike. Bankotsu mouthed off, "It's too bad this has to end so soon for you all!" running right at Inuyasha ready to thrust his blade out as he leapt into the air was shocked as Kagome's sacred arrow pierced the flesh of his arm.

Inuyasha turned to encourage his friend. "You got him Kagome!" Huffing in annoyance Bankotsu turned around a stated darkly, "Well girl, you'll regret that!" glaring at her over his shoulder with one eye still on Inuyasha. _"When I get you alone, you're __**really**__ gonna pay for this!"_ he mentally seethed, glaring at the wench who'd dared strike against him.

Kagome argued back, "You're nothing but a coward!" everyone was shocked as Bankotsu held up his arm which now showed bones. Growling as he looked at his arm Bankotsu thought determinedly,_ "I'll teach that little bitch a lesson she'll **never** forget!"_

Moving lightning quick before anyone could guess what he was up to Bankotsu snatched a stunned Kagome by the waist and held the edge of his Banryu to her pale throat. Before anyone could approach them the Vajra activated and flew over to Bankotsu's area instantly surrounding him and Kagome in a brilliant light. Before Inuyasha could punch toward the barrier, Bankotsu and Kagome had been teleported to an unknown location. Unfortunately for Kagome, her bow and arrows had been dropped due to her shock when Bankotsu had captured her, and so they were left behind.

_**A/N Okay due to the surprising multitude of requests, I've decided to continue this into a full-fledged fan fic. So for all who have requested it, here is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy and please review, so I know if it's turning out right or not. Thanks :D**_


	3. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last time:**

Bankotsu and Kagome were swallowed by the light and vanished right before Shintaro, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo's eyes.

**Now:**

Chest heaving with barely contained anger and features clearly frustrated Inuyasha growled and stomped angrily before punching the dirt. "Fuck!"

Miroku walked over to his friend placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back Inuyasha," he assured calmly. While Sango tried to calm down a wailing Shippo.

**With Bankotsu and Kagome:**

They ended up in a castle deep within the mountain. Bankotsu knocked the struggling Kagome out by pressing a pressure point at the back of her neck before tossing her over his shoulder.

"Now then, where am I?." He questioned as Kanna and Kohaku approached him.

"Bankotsu sir." greeted Kohaku as they approached him. Bankotsu acknowledged, "Kohaku, Kanna. Where are we? It feels awful in here."

Kohaku replied, "I imagine it would sir, this isn't a very nice place for men of evil thoughts."

Bankotsu, who'd been looking around, faced Kohaku and said, "It doesn't seem to bother you much, figures, you being a ninja."

Kohaku corrected firmly, "You're mistaken! I'm not a ninja."

Kanna bent down and picked up the vajra looking at it as Bankotsu remembered what had happened.

Bankotsu shifting the unconscious female on his shoulder so she was easier to carry followed Kanna silently as she lead them over to stand in front of Saint Hakushin's mummy.

After placing the vajra on the pedestal before the mummy, she stood there staring at him. Bankotsu realized this had to be that mummified Saint whoever Inuyasha's friends had been talking about.

Kanna intoned emotionlessly, "Follow me to your room." Bankotsu nodded and followed the eerie white haired child to his room. She stopped and opened a door.

Bankotsu smirked as his azure eyes roved over the room, and noted several things that were to his liking. "Perfect." He said as an evil grin spread his handsome face.

There was a large bed decked out in his favorite color- blood red sheets of silk. Chains on the wall a few feet from the bed and the walls were solid stone. Reaching over to lay Banryu gently against a wall, he plucked a blanket from the bed. "Kohaku spread that on the floor by the chains," he ordered tossing the material to the kid.

Kohaku nodded and did as he'd been instructed. Once the blanket had been laid out Bankotsu dismissed the children and settled the unconscious girl over his shoulder, onto the blanket. He efficiently latched the chain cuffs around her wrists.

"_When you wake up- that's when the fun shall begin,"_ he thought maliciously as he stood over the priestess now garbed in a kimono as he'd taken the liberty of removing her strange clothes and dressing her in one of Jakotsu's spare kimonos. "For now, I'm hungry," he said walking out the door in search of a snack.

**With Inuyasha and the others:**

Sango suggested softly, "Inuyasha, we should return Shintaro to his home and let him notify his sisters of their father's passing."

Inuyasha grunted, "Whatever. Let's get going so we can get Kagome back!" his arms shoved into his flowing red haori sleeves.

Shippo clung desperately to Sango still crying for the priestess who'd become like a mother to him. Sango tried her best to soothe the aching fox kit's wails.

Shintaro and Miroku carefully wrapped the headman's remains inside the cloth and they left to return to the village.

**With Koga:**

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were eating with their wolves inside another cave behind a waterfall.

"You know this place kinda reminds me of home," Ginta said fondly as they sat around the fire eating.

"Yeah but it feels creepy," Hakkaku added as a slight shudder worked its way up his spine.

Koga sighed and stood to his feet. "That's because of the barrier. A barrier that protects the mountain so demons like US can't get near it. And it's so strong it even **permeates** this cave." Koga spat annoyed.

Hakkaku said, "Man that's taking it overboard."

Koga declared, "We leave after we eat," as the others groaned.

Facing them, Koga continued, "I'm **positive** the Band of Seven is hiding out somewhere inside that barrier. I'll find **some way** to pass through it!" he vowed with one fist clenched.

**Back with Miroku Inuyasha and Sango:**

They said their farewells to Shintaro and his sisters. Sango dragged the wayward monk away by his ear. "That's enough out of you Miroku!"

**With Sesshomaru and his group:**

They went off the edge of a cliff as Sesshomaru lead the way into the weaker point of the barrier.

**With Kikyo and the village orphans:**

She knelt talking to the kids explaining she must leave and they explained they were waiting for Dr. Suikotsu to return. She thought of the barrier, the children, and Suikotsu. Kikyo gazed toward Mt. Hakurei and thought, "The barrier has become stronger. I can't take it much longer either," before walking away without a word or a second look.

**Back with Inuyasha and the others: **

They stood at the foot of Mt. Hakurei staring up at it as they discussed their options.

Inuyasha glared at it and thought,_ "The power of the barrier is becoming stronger."_

Sango who was cradling Shippo in her free arm said, "I'm worried. The barrier is making Shippo really dizzy, and Kirara is being affected as well." Worry for her companions clear in her big brown eyes.

Inuyasha yelled, "Hey Miroku! Are you absolutely sure that Naraku is hiding in Mt. Hakurei?" not sure how that could be possible, but at this point Inuyasha was willing to try anything, as long as he could get Kagome back safely with their group.

Miroku walked up answering, "I'm not entirely certain, but I'm **positive** that St. Hakushin is the one creating this barrier."

Sango added, "Well it does make sense because the saint protected Bankotsu, one of Naraku's men."

Inuyasha argued, "I would have thought that a mass of evil like Naraku wouldn't be able to enter a scared place like that." Arms shoved in his haori sleeves.

Miroku calmly pointed out, "Once inside though, there's no better place to hide! Think of those who hunt him… the wolf demon, Koga, Sesshomaru, you Inuyasha, and Kikyo." He listed off on his fingers before adding, "Are **all** unable to go to Mt. Hakurei," staring at his friend with the most serious gaze he's ever used.

Sango stated, "Let's not waste anymore time Miroku," looking at the monk.

Miroku nodded, "Right." Walking over to Inuyasha she handed him Shippo and Kirara and asked, "Watch over them for us? We can't take them into the mountain."

Inuyasha growled but nodded_. "And I get stuck out here babysitting the little shits." _He thought grumpily.

Sango shook with annoyance as she felt a firm hand grasping her buttocks. Miroku intoned, "Don't you worry Inuyasha, from this moment on I won't have a spare minute to caress Sango's enticing body.

Inuyasha barked out, "Make it quick and you'd better stay safe!" As Miroku received the edge of Hirakotsu against the side of his head by a fuming Sango who'd just had her backside groped again. "I'll show **you** enticing!" she snapped slapping his hand away as the boomerang again collided with the lech's head.

Inuyasha ordered, "You two, just check around, but don't take an unnecessary risks. Right now our top priority is getting back Kagome."

They nodded, "Understood." And set off up the mountain to search for a way inside.

Inuyasha sat Indian style reluctantly waiting. He was extremely unhappy with this turn of events, but in case the Band of seven showed up someone needed to remain here and since he couldn't go in with that barrier up he huffed and remained seated. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be stuck babysitting the smaller demons either, that just added to his sour temperament.

**Back with Bankotsu and Kagome:**

Bankotsu had filled his belly and was lying back on the bed relaxing. His devious mind was going over all the ways he planned on to make his little hostage give him the information he sought, as well as to get back at her for her little arrow_. "That shit really hurt!" _his mind roared._ "Little bitch is going to regret that!" _he vowed to himself, watching as it healed after the newest jewel shard was inserted.

As he mind turned to just how she would pay, the girl laying on the blanket a few feet away let out a moan from the discomfort she was in. Bankotsu's head snapped over to her direction. "Ah you're awake," he mused. "Bout time," he spat out venomously as he stood to his feet. On bare feet he padded across the floor to stand over the now frightened girl.

Kagome's brown eyes shot wide open and her breath hitched in fear as she recognized that voice. _"Oh shit!" _her mind screamed as the young mercenary leader stalked towards her. The gleam in his eyes was that of a predator stalking its prey.

Bankotsu smirked as the deer caught in the headlights look came over her pale features. _"Good,"_ he thought. _"You should be afraid."_

Grinning maliciously his baritone filled the room calmly. "Now then, what should we do first?" he asked himself eying the girl as he licked his lips in anticipation of all the wicked things he had in store for her.

**A/n: lemon edited out  
**

Before he could go any further his door was opened, "Big brother? What the **hell** are you doing?" shrieked Jakotsu.

Bankotsu sighed rolling his eyes as he pulled back. "Jakotsu don't you ever knock?" he demanded moving to close the kimono. With a last regretful sigh he sat up away from the girl releasing her arms and she quickly moved away from him heart pounding in fear.

Bankotsu stood to his feet. "Now, what the hell is so urgent you had to interrupt my interrogation?" he demanded angrily.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Naraku wants to see you." He answered before walking out the door adding, "And now I think…. I'm gonna barf," Jakotsu shrilled, running down the hall way.

Bankotsu grumbled, "What the hell does he want now?" as he moved to grab his halberd.

Looking at Kagome Bankotsu promised sweetly, "We're not done yet," before winking at her as he slipped out the door closing it behind him.

Kagome was relieved that he'd been called away. She couldn't believe she'd had the bad luck of getting kidnapped- again. And by him of all people. Sure he was cute and their night together he'd been really sweet, but he was the **enemy** for crying out loud!

Bankotsu stormed down the hall passing by Jakotsu who was hurling. Bankotsu scoffed unimpressed, "Oh get over it already Jakotsu, it's not like you haven't seen me with a woman before."

Jakotsu glared at his leader's retreating back before wiping the vomit from his mouth. "It's still disgusting." he mumbled weakly as Bankotsu stormed away.

Upon reaching Kanna and being lead to Naraku, Bankotsu demanded scowling; "Now what do you want and it'd better damn well be important," flames in his eyes.

Naraku cackled, "Kukukuk." before asking amused, "Did I interrupt something?"

Glaring icily at the hanyou Bankotsu demanded, "Spit it out already! You know I hate having my time wasted."

Naraku said evenly, "Very well. It has come to my attention you have a priestess with you..."

Bankotsu cutting him off snapped, "Hell no! She's **mine **and you won't touch her, if you wish my assistance in destroying Inutrasha- period!" as he stared down the hanyou who'd revived him and his brothers.

Naraku surprised at Bankotsu's possessive tone when using the word 'mine' nodded "Very well, just keep her from discovering my chamber and the other one where my extra demons remain… for now."

Bankotsu assured, "She's not leaving my room," before walking off. Naraku schemed as he watched the irate leader walk away.

Bankotsu thought about his and the others situations as he walked into the kitchen where Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, awaited his orders. It annoyed him to have to play errand boy for a hanyou, but for now he would play along until he could assure their safe escape from Naraku's vile clutches.

Staring at his men he ordered, "Jakotsu go back outside and help Suikotsu track down Sesshomaru for now he's the main problem." Turning to address the others he ordered, "Ginkotsu you and Renkotsu, go play with that wolf and keep him from getting inside."

Bankotsu watched his brothers leave to carry out their orders before sitting Banryu to his shoulder and returning to his room with a tray full of fruit, cheese, and bread for Kagome, as well as the last jug of sake. _"Maybe I can sweet talk her into telling me what I want," _he thought entering the room. This time he did it the smart way and setting the food tray down, using Banryu to bar the door shut.

Smirking in satisfaction he turned and picked up the food tray and sake before strolling over towards the bed. Kagome eyes filled with wariness shrunk away from him as he approached, though the smell of the food however caused her mouth to water. Bankotsu grinned boyishly as her stomach growled loudly. Bankotsu asked softly, "Hungry huh?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously but refused to answer him. Bankotsu smiled. "Here… I brought you some food." He offered scooting the tray towards her. Kagome eyed him a minute then slowly reached for the bread and began eating hungrily. As she started choking on the bread he poured her some sake' and offered it to her.

Kagome gratefully accepted the drink and swallowed trying to force the bread down. Her eyes shot wide, _"What? That's sake'!" _she thought surprised.

Drinking his own cup of sake, Bankotsu asked, "Something wrong?" staring at her over his cup.

Kagome shook her head. "No, um thanks." She smiled awkwardly.

He smiled, "Drink up there's plenty here."

Kagome admitted shyly, "I've never had sake' before… but grampa uses it in a lot of his rituals- he's a priest."

Bankotsu smiled asking, "Like it?"

Kagome nodded answering, "Although it burned a bit going down."

Bankotsu smiled. "You get used to it after the first couple times." He offered helpfully.

Kagome smiled asking, "Um thanks. Could you…?" Bankotsu grinned as he poured another cup for her while she held the cup up to him and nibbled on the cheese.

Bankotsu watched her eat and drink to her heart's content thinking smugly, "_Perfect another cup or two and she should be ready to tell me anything I ask for,"_ as he watched her getting tipsy. Reaching over he poured her a last cup and encouraged smoothly, "Drink up." Kagome nodded and drank the sake finishing off the cheese as well.

"That was good, thanks," she said as she tried to push the tray away. Smirking Bankotsu removed the tray and the remnants of their little meal together. He then sat in front of her Indian style.

Kagome smiled, freed of all her inhibitions due to the sake' in her system. "So handsome, why did you bring me here?" she asked purring as she moved to sit in his lap.

Bankotsu smirked as he answered smoothly, "Because I wanted to be alone with you," as he moved some of her hair away from her neck, bending his head to lick and suck on her neck.

Kagome giggled as she felt his wet tongue on her bare neck. "That tickles." Bankotsu chuckled and nibbled her neck a little harder. He was rewarded this time with a moan.

Bankotsu smirked into her neck. "You like that?" he asked huskily. Kagome nodded and moaned pressing into him. Bankotsu lowered her to the floor pushing her gently onto her back and whispered in a commanding tone, "Tell me about Inuyasha."

She sat bolt upright and pouted querying, "What do you want to know about him?" turning to straddle him and trying to untie his obi.

Bankotsu pulled her hands away and taunted, "Ah ah, not until you answer my question."

Kagome pouted saying, "Fine ask," arms crossed in front of her chest.

Bankotsu chuckled and assured, "Soon sweet soon. But first, how close are you and Inuyasha," he asked.

"We're friends… I'll never be able to compare to Kikyo," she answered sadly looking away.

He cupped her face forcing her to look him in the eyes and asked, "Why say that?"

She answered whisper quiet, "Because, I'm just a copy..."

Bankotsu kissed her full on the lips and pulled back saying softly, "Not to me you're not."

Kagome close to tears looked at him and asked surprised, "Really?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Really," he answered kissing her neck. Her hands moved to untie his obi again and chuckling he let her untie it. "Impatient aren't you?" he teased causing her to blush as she tossed his obi away to the side. Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips.

Bankotsu laid her back hovering over her and whispered in her ear, "Tell me, why do you travel with such a ungrateful mutt like him if all he does is insult you?" before lowering his lips to brush against her neck.

Kagome whispered, "Because, I shattered the Shikon jewel." Before moaning and pushing her hips off the floor to meet his. Bankotsu blinked a minute then feeling her hips thrust up to his and hearing her whimpering he smirked filing that away for later as he focused on the woman writhing and whimpering trying to shove his haori off.

Bankotsu smirked and began nibbling her ear as he whispered, "Patience little one." Before pulling back to straddle her with his powerful thighs on each side of her hips as he slipped his haori off his shoulders. Sitting up she licked her lips at the site of his now bare and chiseled chest. "Like what you see?" he asked confidently.

She nodded answering, "Oh yes," as her eyes traveled from his broad shoulders to the chiseled abdomen and back up.

Bankotsu smirked responding, "Good," before tossing his haori to the side and reaching out to yank her kimono open.

He licked his own lips as his eyes drank in the site of her pale and perfectly rounded breasts, noting the pert nipples were already hard. His tongue traced her nipple as he pushed her to lay back on the ground. Fisting her hands in his hair and yanking the tie loose she held his head closer to her moaning to encourage him to continue.

Bankotsu sucked her nipple into his mouth as his hand cupped her other breast and began kneading it. Kagome whimpered in disappointment as his talented and wicked mouth released her nipple then she purred and bucked her hips against his as his mouth feasted hungrily on the other nipple. Bankotsu pulled back a minute later moaning himself as her warmth seeped into him causing his already hardened arousal to constrict even more.

His talented hands began to massage her thighs and she panted. Bankotsu rumbled a pleased sound of his own as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of her panties and skimmed her woman hood, slipping one finger into her he smirked. "Dripping with desire for me," he purred huskily before ripping her panties and skirt off in one fluid movement and shucking his own hakama. He stretched his body on tops of hers and kissed her dominantly to command her attention while his hands slipped her legs over his shoulders and down to her hips, settling himself at her entrance. Rearing back he thrust into her in one move and their bodies danced together in the candlelight. Once they had both peaked, his seed filling her womb, he ordered huskily, "On your knees." Moving to his own.

Kagome nodded still slightly aroused. Feeling him settle behind her before leaning over to nibble on her neck and shoulder she felt her arousal growing again and bucked back against him panting. He worked them up until she was abashedly whimpering with need. Smirking he slipped inside her and kept his hands kneading her breasts as they moved together.

Once they were finished and cried out their releases Bankotsu felt Kagome fall onto her side and curled up around her pulling the blanket off the bed to throw over them. His last thought before slipping into a peaceful slumber behind her, was about how perfect her body molded to his as if they were made for each other.

**The next morning:**

Kagome moaned slightly hung over. "Ohh, how much did I drink?" she asked whispering. She couldn't believe she'd done this.

Pulling his hakama on Bankotsu answered, "Enough that you're obviously hung over." Getting flashes inside her head of how wantonly she'd behaved last night, Kagome blushed cheery red.

Bankotsu catching her blush whispered huskily, "Nothing to be ashamed about," as he kissed her full on the lips. Forgetting her embarrassment Kagome threw her arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss.

Bankotsu pulled back grinning, "Time for that later. For now we need to get you sobered up," closing her kimono firmly to put them both back in the right frame of mind. Pulling out of her arms he ordered, "Sit still until I return with water for your bath." Kagome pouted her lips. He chuckled walking to the door while pulling his haori on and removed Banryu from barring the door. Shouldering the massive blade he opened the door and whistling nonchalantly walked down the hall to order a bath prepared in his room.

Halfway to the kitchen he realized he was whistling and scowled_. "What the fuck?"_ he thought grumpily_. "Why am I whistling?"_ Glaring he growled, "Whatever," he entered the kitchen. Seeing Kohaku he ordered, "The water for a bath needs taken to my room, lemme know when it's prepared and I'll escort you."

Kohaku nodded, "Yes Bankotsu sir." Kohaku left to see about the bath and Bankotsu set about preparing the remedy for Kagome's and his own slight hangover.

_"She wont be much use to me for serious answers, if I don't sober her up,"_ he deduced confidently.

Hearing his stomach rumble he added another tray of food for them to share after her bath. Smirking he thought_, "I'll just stay as I am… her scent on me will really piss that half-breed off." _

Kohaku came back. "All is ready Bankotsu sir." Bankotsu strode proudly down the hall leader the boy and a few others to his room. Opening the door he set Banryu aside and moved aside to allow them to enter and set up the bath.

Once things were set up he dismissed them. "You may all leave now."

Kohaku bowed, "Yes Bankotsu sir," as he escorted Kanna and the others from the room. Settling the food on the bed, Bankotsu barred the door with his beloved Banryu once more and walked over to Kagome holding her regular clothes and a towel as well as her remedy. Handing her the cup he ordered, "Drink this."

She nodded and drank the contents making a disgusted face afterwards. "What the heck is that?" she asked.

Bankotsu smiled, "It'll help with the nausea." He could tell by the amount she'd drunk and the way she was moving now that she was nauseated.

She nodded. "Um thank you." The fact that she's been bedding her enemy was starting to register and she was becoming uncomfortable. She needed time to think about this.

He reached over and unshackled her wrists, "Don't try to run," he warned before taking her by the elbow, leading her over to the bath that had been prepared for her. Grateful to have the shackles removed Kagome rubbed her sore wrists.

Feeling his gaze on her she requested, "Would you turn around please?" as her face began to heat with a blush.

Bankotsu amused replied, "There's nothing I haven't seen already." Possession shining in his eyes.

Kagome growled, "Just turn around already!" Really did he have to be so pig headed about it?

Chuckling Bankotsu turned away and walked over to stretch out on the bed. "It's a little late for modesty miko," he chuckled.

Kagome growled, "Shut it and don't you peek either!" why was he being so difficult about it?

Bankotsu scowled, "Whatever," as he laid his head back against the pillows. "I have better things to do right now anyways," he pouted. Once she was satisfied he wouldn't peek at her, Kagome lowered the kimono and slipped into the bath.

Kagome sighed blissfully as she quickly scrubbed herself clean_. "What I wouldn't give for my shampoo,"_ she thought longingly.

Bankotsu turned his mind to the coming battle with Inuyasha. _"How long until that bastard shows up to reclaim her?" _he thought irritated. In all honesty Bankotsu was growing tired of waiting.

After her bath, Kagome slipped out of the water and into her regular clothes, drying her midnight locks. Hearing the water slosh, Bankotsu opened his eyes. "Good you're done. Took you long enough," he grumbled as he moved toward her.

Kagome pleaded, "Can't you just let me rest on the bed? That floor is hard and unforgiving." She really didn't want back on that hard floor.

Bankotsu considered it and said, "I'll tell you what," moving to the bed he pushed it over a few feet so the shackles would still hold her to the wall firm enough, but she'd be allowed to stretch out on the bed as well.

Knowing this was the best she'd get, Kagome nodded and reluctantly followed as he lead her by the elbow to the bed. Settling down so she was semi comfortable she sighed. He pulled her hand above her head and shackled her wrists again. She sighed and asked, "How am I to eat now?" while sitting up against the pillow.

Bankotsu smirked and offered, "I could be persuaded to feed you."

Kagome asked hesitantly, "What would I have to do in return?" afraid to know the answer.

Bankotsu answered, "For now behave and promise not to try to runaway while I'm gone."

Kagome scoffed, "How exactly am I supposed to manage that shackled to the wall?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Extra insurance," as he held up a bite of food for her. She opened her mouth and allowed him to slip the food inside.

After Kagome had been fed he took the trays and picked up Banryu. Smirking he looked back, "Now you be a good girl while I'm gone today and I might reward you," winking at her as he stepped out of the door closing it firmly behind him and walked into the kitchen setting the trays on the counter.

Turning around with Banryu firmly on his shoulder he walked down toward his exit then thinking_, "Damn on second thought… none of the others are there to watch her… and I don't trust Naraku not to try something with her," _sighing he concluded_, "I'd better take her with me,"_

Retracing his steps he walked instead to his room and freed Kagome's wrists. Staring at her shocked face he responded evenly, "I changed my mind, you're coming with me," before his hand deftly delivered a chop to the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. Grimacing he lifted her over his broad shoulder and hefting Banryu to the other one, he left to check on his brothers and find out how they had fared against their appointed adversaries.

Seeing that Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were still busy with the wolf, he decided to take the other route to exit the cave.

_**A/N Here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy and please review, so I know if it's turning out well or not. Thanks :D**_


	4. Kikyo and tears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last time:**

Seeing that Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were still busy with the wolf, he decided to take the other route to exit the cave.

**Now:**

Bankotsu carried Kagome over his shoulder and reaching close to his destination decided to hide her behind the bushes. _"I'll know if any demons go near her and here just in case they manage to get this far, Inuyasha and his group wont see her there." _He confidently thought to himself. Satisfied she was hidden and would remain safe, Bankotsu toted his halberd down the road awhile and sat in front of the Schichinatai's grave site.

Embedding Banryu upright into the dirt he sat before the grave and began drinking his sake staring at the broken tombstone. After finishing the last bowl of sake' he stared at the tombstone and asked evenly, "Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, how does it feel… to be back in the other world again?"

Throwing the bowel at the tombstone he growled, "That's ridiculous!" standing to wipe his mouth he stated, "Once you're dead, you're dead. That's the end of it!" Walking over to lift his Banryu he said, "There's no such things as an afterlife." Lifting Banryu from the ground to lie over his shoulder he began walking off.

Bankotsu thought angrily_, "This is stupid! I need to get Kagome and head back to the cave. The sooner Inutrasha shows up to fight, the better." _

Kikyo was walking in the woods as well and she and Bankotsu crossed paths. Spotting Bankotsu Kikyo stopped walking and thought, _"That man," _looking at his neck she spotted the jewel shards. Bankotsu walked past her not even opening his eyes.

Kikyo turned around and noticed the shards in his weapon.

Still hidden in the bushes Kagome woke up. _"Kikyo's nearby," _she thought unable to shake the feeling.

Bankotsu now a few feet away from Kikyo stopped and asked with his back still to her, "Woman, are you the one they call Kikyo?"

Kikyo responded, "And **you** are with the Band of Seven." Bankotsu chuckled and started walking off again.

Kikyo turning to face him ordered, "Wait!"

Kagome hearing this and recognizing her voice thought, _"I knew she was nearby."_

Bankotsu stopped, "What do you want of me?" he asked evenly, eyes still closed.

Kagome thought, _"That's Bankotsu's voice…"_

Kikyo answered, "Just curious, you're supposed to kill me. Are you not?"

Bankotsu laughed turning around eyes closed. "I don't know. Naraku never gave me orders to do so." Opening his eyes he gasped. "Ah! I've heard the rumors about you; still I'd have never guessed you'd be so beautiful."

Kagome hearing this thought sadly, _"Of course he thinks she's beautiful too, just like Inuyasha… Why must I always end up being second to Kikyo?" _tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _"While they're distracted, I can make my escape," _she thought determinedly.

Slowly so as not to draw attention from either of them and staying behind the bushes, Kagome made her way back towards the mountain_. "I know Inuyasha and the others will go there sooner or later."_

**Back with Bankotsu and Kikyo:**

Bankotsu smirked amused as the priestess held her arrow ready to shoot him. "You wanna take me on do you? Alright let's do it!" holding out Banryu he announced, "I accept your challenge."

Neither one made a move just stared at each other for a long intense moment. Kikyo thought_, "His sacred jewel shards emit a tainted black light unlike Suikotsu's clear one. Does that mean he has been completely overtaken by the darkness?"_

Bankotsu asked, "What's stopping you? Come on take the first shot."

Kikyo responded, "I want to know what it is you're after. Why do you continue to kill even after being resurrected? What reason could you possibly have for doing so?" staring at him with her arrow readied.

Bankotsu closed his eyes. "Now that's a strange question." Opening them he continued, "I don't need any reason for killing people." Staring her dead in the eye he announced emotionlessly, "I have **always** been this way, before my death and **after** being revived."

Lowering her bow a tad Kikyo said, "In the world we live in it's sometimes necessary to kill in order to survive, but you died once so why not **stop** your evil wrong doings?"

Bankotsu scoffed. "Ha! I'm a mercenary through and through and what I do is thoroughly enjoyable." Lifting his halberd up and down in front of him and gazing affectionately at his blade.

Staring at her he added, "People talk about heaven and hell all the time, but once a mortal is dead **that's** the end of it." Thrusting his blade out again he boasted loudly, "I have no interest in the so called other worlds. I do as I please with no fear of the afterlife."

Kikyo pointed out, "You say that to convince yourself don't you?" she spat, "It's **Pathetic**, trying to make excuses for your wicked actions."

Bankotsu smirked pulling Banryu back to him. "I know one thing Kikyo, dead people like you and I will share the same fate." Glaring at her he chided, "You should worry about yourself! Don't be so concerned about the choices I make."

Turning to walk off again he stared at her and said nonchalantly, "Well it doesn't really matter." Starting to walk away he called out lazily, "Let's just both enjoy the time we have left here on earth," waving lazily over his shoulder as he started walking away. _"Now to get Kagome," _he thought walking away. _"Kikyo's beautiful alright, but she pales in comparison to my Kagome," _he thought proudly.

Kikyo stared up at the sky watching as some leaves floated by. _"So we share the fate of the dead do we?"_ she thought to herself. Looking in the direction of his departure she said to herself resolutely, "Then I will see where it goes," as she slowly began walking in the direction he had.

**With Bankotsu:**

"All that nonsense she was spouting, rubbish!" he scoffed to himself. Grinning as he neared the place he'd left Kagome lying unconscious he thought_, "Now for some more fun." _

"Oh Kagome my little miko..." he called sweetly to wake her up. Walking behind the bushes and finding his miko gone he growled, "What the hell?! Where is she?!" Looking around to make sure she wasn't just hiding his fist punched a tree. "Damn it!" he growled angrily as he shook his fist free from the splinters.

Storming back towards the mountain his mind screamed, _"She's gone!"_

Bankotsu angrily roared, "**Where are you**!?" storming down the path.

Still trying to slip away quietly Kagome startled at his angry yell. Jumping she yelled, "Shit!" and started running.

Recognizing her voice Bankotsu smirked and took off running towards the direction her voice had come from_. "Gotcha!"_ he thought smugly.

Crashing through the brush as if it were mere twigs he spotted her and smiled evilly. _"There she is," _his mind purred pleased. Hearing him give chase Kagome panicked pushing herself to run as fast as she could mindless of the scrapes on her legs and arms.

Her body ached and her lungs felt like busting, but she wouldn't stop. Her fear pushed her on, tuning out her throbbing muscles. She could hear him gaining speed behind her. In a last ditch effort for escape, Kagome swerved sideways only to have Bankotsu grab her by the hair. She screamed as his grip forced her to fall back.

Bankotsu growled, "Where do you think you're going?!" he demanded.

Kagome cried out as he yanked her hair forcing her to stare him in the eyes. Kagome tried to free her hair from his grasp. Bankotsu barked, "**Answer me**!"

Kagome cried out, "I over heard you and Kikyo talking..."

He growled, "So you eaves dropped huh?" Kagome nodded and he let go of her hair.

Turning away Kagome whispered to herself, "Why do I always come in second to her?" unaware she'd thought out loud.

Bankotsu thought, _"So she's jealous eh?" _Smirking he said, "I never said you could leave yet," as he sat Banryu down and pulled over to him. Kagome winced at the anger she felt rolling off of him.

Bankotsu growled, "You don't go anywhere unless I tell you to," before grabbing her arms and shoving her back against the ground pinning her body with his.

Kagome began trying to fight him off but he was too strong. Chuckling darkly he informed her, "Now I'm going to remind you, exactly who's the boss around here," as he moved to pin her arms above her head in one hand and with his torso already between her legs, his free hand wasted no time in pulling her underwear down.

Kagome still struggled trying to free herself, which only heightened his excitement. His dark chuckle made her insides flip. Bankotsu made quick work of shoving his hakama down and moving his hand down to expertly fondle her most sensitive area.

Despite her fear Kagome's eyes widened as she felt herself becoming wet. Not surprised by her body's reaction, Bankotsu continued teasing her.

Once Bankotsu was sure she was ready he settled his raging hard on by her entrance and pulling his hips back slammed inside her covering her mouth with his own swallowing her scream before shoving his tongue inside her mouth and kissing her in a dominant manner.

He was going to make sure that she knew **he** was the boss and would be obeyed without question. Kagome thought, _"Why? Why is he doing this?" _Pulling back from the kiss Bankotsu looked her dead in the eyes and growled possessively, "You are mine!" as he rammed into her again.

Kagome gasped shocked at his declaration_. "What?! I thought he wanted Kikyo?"_ her mind questioned obviously baffled.

Bankotsu's mouth fastened to her neck and he growled, "Miko, you belong to me and I won't let you go!" before he moved her shirt up and his mouth fastened to her diamond hard nipples.

Getting turned on by his dominant nature Kagome moaned as her body began having a now familiar sensation coursing through her. Pleased that she was becoming submissive, Bankotsu moved to nibble her neck; as he felt her legs close around his waist of their own accord. "Much better," he whispered huskily moving to claim her mouth again. To his immense pleasure she kissed him back. Flashes of their first night together ran through her mind and she began matching his passion with her own.

His kiss was gentle this time, though just as consuming. Kagome lifted her hips urging him deeper. Pulling back to feast on her neck, he smirked going in as deep as he could and was rewarded by her own husky moan. Bankotsu moved to release her hands as his own moved to cup her backside, one of his favorite parts of her. Kagome's arms went to his back pulling him deeper as she moaned again.

Pleased Bankotsu squeezed her butt, causing a surprised gasp followed by a moan. Knowing she was fully aroused now he quickened their pace. Both of their hearts slammed against their chests, so hard that they feared it might burst. Giving into the passion between them, she screamed out his name as her inner walls quaked and he slammed inside her again causing them to peak in unison. Groaning out his own toe curling release he collapsed on top of her and she hugged him to her. Both their minds were still reeling from what had just happened.

After regaining their breaths Bankotsu pulled off of her and stood to his feet pulling up his hakama. Bankotsu facing his girl ordered, "We're leaving."

Not wanting him angry, Kagome nodded and he grabbed her hand walking over to Banryu. After freeing his beloved halberd from the ground, he hefted Banryu to his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

Kagome gasped. Bankotsu sternly informed her, "I'm not having you try to run from me again," as he began walking away still holding her waist.

As they walked, Kagome stumbled by his side unable to bear walking after their latest interlude. Bankotsu ignored her obvious discomfort thinking_, "That's what she gets for running off. Maybe next time she'll think twice about it. "_

Once they reached the cave, he pushed her ahead of him towards his bed chambers and opening the door, shoved her inside blocking the door with Banryu before pushing her over to the bed and chaining her to the wall again. Too worn out and sore to argue, Kagome collapsed on the bed grateful to be off of her feet.

Within minutes Kagome was fast asleep. Bankotsu scowled and deciding to get some food left the room with Banryu over his shoulder. Walking down to the kitchen he thought, _"So she was jealous hm? I wonder what she meant by always coming 'second' to Kikyo?"_

Shrugging it off he placed Banryu down and opened the fridge. "Damn! No more bread and cheese." He grumbled closing the fridge after pulling out the remaining boar meat. _"Jakotsu and the others are still out taking care of their opponents too,"_ he thought resigned.

**With Koga and Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha landed near the mouth of a cave and dumped Koga saying, "Here."

Ginta yelled, "Hey! Don't be so rough!"

Hakkaku added, "He's hurt remember?"

Shippo piped in, "You could be gentler with him."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Go easy on him?! I should be taking the shards from his scrawny legs instead of saving him. I should have just abandoned him."

Shippo smarted off, "Yeah… so how come you didn't do it?" staring at Inuyasha like he didn't believe his tough guy act.

"Like I'd take advantage of a guy who can't even defend himself," he barked turning his back and crossing his arms in disgust.

Shippo thought, _"Yeah that and Kagome would sit you to next week when she found out," _staring at Inuyasha.

Ginta and Hakkaku carried the unconscious and badly hurt Koga, inside the cave before they laid him out comfortably. Having sustained injuries of their own, Ginta and Hakkaku sat around Koga worried for their comrade with Kirara and Shippo with them as Inuyasha stayed near the mouth of the cave, wondering what was happening with his absent friends and worried about Kagome.

**With Jakotsu:**

Jakotsu had watched Suikotsu beg Kikyo to remove the shard and let him die in peace. Jakotsu flung his Jakotsuou and cut out the shard. Catching it in his hand he stared at the smugly. "I'll take this as a memento," and started running away. Looking over his shoulder he called out "Ha! Farewell losers!" as he continued running away.

_**A/N Here is the 4**__**th**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy and please review, so I know if it's turning out well or not. Thanks :D**_


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last Time:**

Jakotsu had watched Suikotsu beg Kikyo to remove the shard and let him die in peace. Jakotsu flung his Jakotsuou and cut out the shard. Catching it in his hand he stared at the smugly. "I'll take this as a memento." And started running away. Looking over his shoulder he called out "Ha! Farewell losers!" as he continued running away.

**Now:**

**With Kagome:**

She lay on the bed awake from her nap. Her thoughts turned to her friends and mostly to the hanyou. "_What would Inuyasha think?"_ Kagome froze. Oh no! She hadn't even thought about him yet. He'd be disgusted by her. She was unclean now, a harlot, Bankotsu's private miko whore. She could practically hear him say, "_Kikyo never would have allowed this to happen to her." _

Kagome hung her head shamefully and began crying. Sure she had no say when getting kidnapped, but she's been enjoying his touches… even when he was rough like their last encounter, Kagome still enjoyed it. She remembered how wantonly she acted and cringed. Despite knowing he was the enemy she craved Bankotsu's touches and secretly enjoyed having him take her.

Ever since their first encounter, she'd think of him a lot- replaying how tender and caring he'd been. The last couple times he was rougher but that only made her crave being with him more. _"I am such a harlot," _she thought despairingly.

Her heart cried, "**No,** I'm not. Craving the attentions and touches of the man I love doesn't make me a harlot!" she blinked. _"What the hell?! Since when do I love him?_" she thought confused. Her mind replayed all of their encounters and how her heart would skip a beat every time she saw him. Realizing she did love him but knowing she could never tell him, she cried harder and thought again about his words to Kikyo.

**With Bankotsu:**

He grumbled as his attempt at cooking the meat ended up char-coaling it. "Damn it!" Throwing the destroyed food away he grumbled, "Damn that wench, why won't she get out of my head!?"

The whole time he'd been cooking his mind had teased him with flashes of their encounters, how sexy she looked. How much her throaty moans pleased him. Not to mention how tight her body was. But that wasn't what bothered him, after all he was a normal hormonal teenage male.

No, what bothered him the most, was the other thoughts he'd been having. About how bad he felt seeing her cry. About how her tears tore at the walls he'd built around his heart. Without his knowing it she'd managed to dig her way into his heart, and that bothered him! He didn't let anyone but his brothers get close enough to matter to him! But she **did **matter… more than he was ready to admit even to himself.

Slamming the ruined food into the trash can he growled out, "Fuck this!" he sat at the table huffing and waited for any of his brothers to return all the while banging his head on the table trying to rid it of his troublesome thoughts.

After while Bankotsu's forehead was red and he had a headache. Deciding she'd had enough rest time he stood up grabbing Banryu and walked towards his room. Stopping outside the door he heard her sobs and thought, _"Aw fuck, she's crying again…." _A wave of guilt and sadness washed over him_. _

He was shocked when she cried, "Why… why can't just one guy that I like, like **me** instead of Kikyo?"

Opening the door Bankotsu said evenly, "I never said I liked Kikyo."

Kagome gasped, "But you said she was beautiful," looking away sadly.

Bankotsu sighed walking over to her cupping her chin. Staring her dead in the eyes he said, "True, but she pales in comparison to your beauty Kagome." Before lowering his lips to hers in an unexpectedly tender kiss.

Kagome gasped in shock, _"Does he really mean that?"_ she thought confused before realizing he was kissing her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Bankotsu savored her kiss memorizing every second of it.

Pulling back he saw tears still in her eyes. _"I can't deal with this… I'm going for a walk."_ Bankotsu informed her, "I need to check on my brothers, stay here and be a good girl." Before he stood up walking away in search of Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

Kagome sat there as fresh tears filled her eyes this time from happiness. _"He thinks I'm beautiful, and that Kikyo pales compared to me,"_ she thought happily and still unsure.

**With Renkotsu:**

Renkotsu was in his weapons storage cave going through his stash. Kicking one of the larger guns he scowled thinking in frustration, _"I should have mounted this on him as well!" _Replaying in his mind how his best friend had died in their battle against Koga.

Thinking back to where he lay on the ground after Ginkotsu exploded, Renkotsu groaned, "Damn it! I can't move!" forcing his hand up to look up at the shard between his fingers, he thought, _"What should I do with Ginkotsu's jewel shard? If I carry it around like this, Bankotsu will just take it from me!" _

He thought determinedly_, "No way am I letting that happen! That punk is not getting it from me!"_ groaning in pain he shoved it into his wounded shoulder thinking_, "Not after Ginkotsu died saving me! I won't let his death be in vain."_

Crying out in pain as the shard pierced into his badly wounded flesh Ginkotsu was shocked when the wound began closing. _"My wound is healing…" _he thought in awe. Now standing in his armory cave her said out loud, "You can't accomplish anything when you're dead! Isn't that right Ginkotsu?" turning to walk off he thought_, "I will survive no matter the cost!"_

Pulling his weapons cart out of the cave he saw one of Naraku's Saimyosho coming to him. Dropping the handle of the cart he faced the bug, "You found him?" the hovering insect buzzed. Renkotsu exclaimed, "Excellent!" the bug buzzed again. Renkotsu ordered, "Never mind reporting to Bankotsu, there's one more job I want you to do." The bug flew off. Renkotsu stood there staring at it as he thought confidently, _"Soon wolf I will have your shards."_

**With Sango and Miroku:**

They'd exited the cave and decided to keep going up the mountain knowing that if they went back empty handed Inuyasha would never let them hear the end of it.

**With Renkotsu:**

He'd failed to get Koga's jewel shards and walked away thinking, _"Damn it! I failed again. I didn't manage to steal Koga's sacred jewel shards. If word gets out that I'm using Ginkotsu's sacred jewel shard, Bankotsu will kill me for certain! __**Now,**__ what do I do?" _as his hand absentmindedly covered Ginkotsu's jewel shard.

Hearing the buzzing above his head he looked up and gasped surprised, "A Saimyosho!" following the bugs flight path his eyes landed on his formidable and fearsome leader. He gasped again. Walking towards his leader he greeted slightly shocked, "Bankotsu! This is a… surprise."

**With Bankotsu:**

He'd been standing outside by the water with Banryu over his shoulder when he received word from Naraku's bugs about Ginkotsu's, and Suikotsu's deaths_. "I wonder what happened to their jewel shards?"_ he thought.

"_Damn another brother dead. That leaves Me, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu." _He thought saddened by the death of not one but two more of his comrades, they really were like one big family. Spotting Renkotsu he greeted evenly, "I heard the news from the insects. Our poor friend Ginkotsu bit the dust did he?"

"Ah yeah." Renkotsu answered as sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Bankotsu turned his back to him saying, "That's a shame! Especially considering all the time you spent reconstructing him so adeptly." Renkotsu shocked he'd not mentioned the jewel shard stood there unsure what to say or think.

Bankotsu looked at him over his shoulder and said, "I'm glad about one thing, at least you're still alive." Renkotsu sweat dropped and was nervous. Bankotsu looking up at the bugs said evenly, "Suikotsu went after Sesshomaru, but now he's dead as well."

Renkotsu gasped, "Suikotsu?!"

Bankotsu looking at him over his shoulder again said, "And you know what that means." Walking over to place his hand on Renkotsu's shoulder he said, "There's only you me and Jakotsu left." Patting his shoulder he said, "And that's where we stand." Smiling as Renkotsu's spine straightened Bankotsu continued, "I'm going to be depending on you now more than ever."

Renkotsu still nervous said, "Yeah…" still in shock that Bankotsu hadn't asked about the shard, or killed him, and instead Starting to walk off ordered evenly, "Let's be on our way."

Renkotsu stood there a minute glaring at his younger leader's back and thinking, _"That creep Bankotsu. Didn't he even notice Ginkotsu's jewel shard?!" _he mentally scoffed_, "It looks like he's still got some use for me yet…I guess I got a reprieve... this time."_ As he followed his leader.

Bankotsu leading him away thought, _"If it wasn't for the fact that it's down to only three of us, I'd call Renkotsu out about where Ginkotsu's shard is. As it stands however, I still need him. I'll have to send him alone though." _

Walking back towards the mountain he sighed and thought, _"But I won't allow him near Kagome, that's for sure. That damn Renkotsu is likely plotting against me again... I'll kill him after Inutrasha and his group are gone." _He decided.

Shaking his head he thought regretfully, _"That will take the Schichinatai down to only two… Jakotsu and I will have to recruit some new members… Damn what a hassle…"_

**Back with Sango and Miroku:**

Miroku stopped gasping, "Huh?" Sango stopped beside him, "What's the matter Miroku?"

Miroku answered, "Look at this, The path ends. It's almost as if someone hacked off part of the mountain." Pointing to the missing path.

Looking around Sango spotted an open cave. "Over there Miroku." As she pointed ahead of them and over to the side.

Miroku looked up "Hm? A cave! And it looks like the path used to lead up to the cave."

Looking at him Sango asked, "Do you wanna go in?" as she moved to release her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku asked, "Can you get us up there?" moving back a step as she prepared to swing her weapon.

Sango smiled, "I can try." Jumping into the air she sent Hiraikotsu sailing over to embed into the other end of the path and cried out pleased, "Excellent!" removing her rope from her shoulder protector she swung it and the hook latched into the ground on the other side firmly.

After tugging the rope tight she jumped over landing with her feet on her massive boomerang and jumped up. Miroku was duly impressed.

Sango turned to him yelling, "Here! Catch on to this Miroku." Tossing her rope over to him. Catching the rope he yelled, "Very impressive Sango!" smiling.

After helping him over she retrieved her stuff and did the same so they could enter the cave that was up higher.

_**A/N Here is the 5**__**th**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy and please review, so I know if it's turning out well or not. Thanks :D**_


	6. Kagome's Escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last Time:**

After tugging the rope tight she jumped over landing with her feet on her massive boomerang and jumped up. Miroku was duly impressed.

Sango turned to him yelling, "Here! Catch on to this Miroku," tossing her rope over to him. Catching the rope he yelled, "Very impressive Sango!" smiling. After helping him over she retrieved her stuff and did the same so they could enter the cave that was up higher.

**Now:**

**With Kagome:**

She wiped her tears away thinking, _"While he's gone, I need to leave. I need to get back to Inuyasha and the others." _Looking at her wrists she noticed there was a gap between the braces this time_. "Please let this work,"_ she thought trying to slip her hands free.

She was shocked when her hands slipped free. Shaking her head to snap herself into action Kagome scolded, _"Now is not the time Kagome, you have to get out of here before he comes back!"_

Gathering her courage she prayed, _"Please don't let anyone catch me. Let me make it out of here to safety." _Working her way to the entrance she made a mad dash outside the cave and deep into the woods before back tracking though the water. _"That should keep them from following my scent, just in case,"_ she thought confidentially.

Cautiously she made it to the foot of the mountain. Spotting the red clothed figure she cried out happily, "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned around shocked. "Ka... Kagome!? Where did you come from?"

Kagome flung herself into his arms and cried, "Inuyasha! I was so scared."

Inuyasha blinked hugging her then realizing she was wet pushed her off. "What the hell?! Why are you soaked Kagome?"

Exhausted Kagome sat down and explained, "I ran away."

Inuyasha frowned, "He just let you run away?" he asked unconvinced.

Kagome sighed, "No he… left and I snuck off." Inuyasha's heart faltered momentarily at the realization she'd made it away from Bankotsu. Kagome began to cry in relief. Inuyasha smelled Kikyo and ran off calling her name.

Koga who was still recovering from his battle walked over and asked, "Why are you crying Kagome?" as he moved closer to her.

Kagome flung herself into his arms. "Oh Koga! I… I just escaped from Bankotsu. I was so scared!" Blinking Koga pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest.

Inuyasha returned pissed at having missed Kikyo, and growled, "What the hell are you doing touching Kagome you mangy wolf?! Why is she crying?!" he demanded.

Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, **Sit boy**!" pushing away from Koga she answered angrily, "He's trying comfort me after **you** didn't," turning to walk away from Inuyasha she scooped up and cuddled Kirara and Shippo who were still sick.

Koga glared at Inuyasha and scolded, "You should have never let Kagome get kidnapped in the first place!" he snarled.

Inuyasha barked, "I didn't let anything happen! That bastard took her before anyone knew what happened!"

Kagome tired of their fighting yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the dirt again.

Snickering Koga walked over to Kagome and soothed, "Its okay Kagome, **I'm** here now. You'll be safe."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Koga." Koga smiled and sat a few feet away from her. She was still wet enough neither of the demons could smell any scents on her.

Inuyasha pulling himself from the crater informed Kagome that Sango and Miroku had gone into the mountain a long time ago and hadn't come back yet.

**With Bankotsu twenty minutes later:**

He made his way back into the cave and sighing went to his bed chambers and roared furiously, "What the fuck?! Where the hell is she and how did she get loose?!" as his azure gaze saw not a trace of Kagome. Clenching his fists he growled angrily, "Didn't she learn her lesson **not** to run away from me last time?!"

Storming outside the mountain again he thought, _"Damn her! When I find her I'll make her pay for disobeying me!"_ cutting down everything in his path as he searched for her for miles from the hidden entrance. "Where could she be?" he asked himself.

**With Inuyasha and them:**

About an hour later extremely worried Kagome thought, "_I'm getting worried about Sango and Miroku. They haven't come back yet, and they've been gone way too long. I hope they aren't in any kind of trouble,"_ as she stood up staring at the mountain.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, you stay here. I'm going up the mountain to see for myself what's going on."

Kagome argued, "What are you talking about?! You know you can't go past that sacred barrier!" glaring at him.

Inuyasha barked, "I'm only half demon! I'm not gonna let any dumb sacred grounds purify me!" he declared.

Kagome scoffed. "That's **crazy** Inuyasha. You have no idea what will happen if you go in there."

Inuyasha ordered, "You just stay here and wait until I come back! We don't have time to stand here arguing about it all day!" Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "Hey you scrawny wolves, you're there aren't you?"

Popping up from behind a nearby boulder Hakkaku said, "Oops busted."

Koga standing up tall scoffed, "Yeah mutt," turning to face him he demanded, "what do you want?"

Inuyasha started at Koga who was now walking over and ordered, "You stay here and make sure Kagome is safe."

Koga asked, "Why? What's going on?"

Kagome informed him in a slight panic, "Miroku and Sango have gone on their own through the barrier at Mt. Hakurei, but they haven't come out yet."

Inuyasha added, "It makes sense for me to go, because the sacred grounds won't be as rough for me as they would for a full fledged demon."

Koga wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder not caring she was still wet, and pulling her to his side, stared at Inuyasha saying, "Sounds fine by me mutt, good riddance," as he gave him the loser salutation.

Inuyasha clenching his fists barked, ordering, "Keep your hands off! And don't talk to her!" before walking off. Turning around he glared directly into Koga's eyes and warned, "I'm warning you, if anything happens to Kagome, I'll kill you! Got that?!" before jumping and running off towards the barrier.

Kagome hollered, "Inuyasha!" Koga standing tall beside her, hands on his hips watched Inuyasha leave.

Ginta and Hakkaku talked about Inuyasha. Kagome thought worried for her friend, _"Inuyasha, please don't push yourself too far."_

**With Jakotsu:**

He walked along the road holding himself in his arms as he sneezed. "Oh man is it cold! I've got to find some new clothes somewhere before I freeze," he said.

As he spotted an army of men horses and a carriage coming toward him he stopped and chuckled, "Ha… ha… ha… Hello wardrobe." After slicing them all in one flick of his sword he rummaged through the fallen luggage, "Hm. Let's see." Holding up a yellow kimono he sighed, "I guess this will have to do." Surprised to hear his name called out he looked and was greeted with a friendly site.

Bankotsu now a little calmer hollered out, "Hey! I've been looking for you."

Jakotsu cried out happily, "Hey big brother."

Bankotsu walked over saying, "Let's go sit somewhere and talk." Jakotsu nodded and after changing into his new clothes followed his brother.

Sitting next to his brother Bankotsu said, "I got the news from the Saimyosho… So Suikotsu didn't make it huh?"

Jakotsu sighed, "No, it was a pretty sad ending for him." Bankotsu looked away. Jakotsu said, "Oh that reminds me! I've got something here for you Bankotsu," as he began rummaging in his clothes. Bankotsu looked over at him surprised.

"This is a memento from Suikotsu," as he held out the jewel shard to his leader, "A shard of the sacred jewel."

Bankotsu held up his hand, "Huh?"

Jakotsu said, "Here," placing it in his hand.

Bankotsu looked at him, "It… It's for me?" he asked in shock.

Crossing his arms Jakotsu scoffed confused, "What are you talking about? You're the one who said to hand it over if we got one."

Bankotsu bowed his head and allow a single tear to fall before looking up with tears in his eyes. "Jakotsu, why you…" placing his arm over the taller man's shoulder he said happily and grinning, "You're such a good friend!" pulling the other man so their heads were next to each other. Slapping him on the back he declared happily, "You're really something Jakotsu, and the only person in the whole world I can really trust! Really weird but loyal."

A surprised Jakotsu asked, "You really think so?" and they started laughing together with Bankotsu still grinning. Afterwards Bankotsu confessed to Jakotsu about his mixed feelings for Kagome and how pissed and sad he was that she'd run away again.

Jakotsu asked, "What will you do now big brother?"

Bankotsu growled, "Find her and bring her back **after **I kill that bastard Inutrasha!" standing to lift Banryu onto his shoulder he said, "Let's get back Jakotsu."

Walking away Bankotsu thought determinedly_, "That miko is __**mine**__! I'll find her and make sure that she __**never**__ runs away again!"_

Jakotsu followed his leader thinking, "_That wench will be nothing but trouble… however big brother seems determined to keep her…"_

Once they arrived he ordered, "Jakotsu find that mutt and lure him to me, but don't kill him! You can play a bit, but he's mine to kill!"

Jakotsu nodded and skipped away thinking_, "I finally get to have some fun with Inuyasha." _Sighing he thought, _"Too bad I can't kill him though, oh well I can still have some fun and big brother didn't say I couldn't take his cute doggie ears._"

Bankotsu made his way to sit upon one of the bigger rocks not too far from the secret cave entrance. Placing Banryu beside the rock he sighed, _"Where is she?"_ he thought sadly. _"Have I not been good to her? Why would she run away from me like this?" _looking back at everything he'd done to and for her he flinched, "Okay maybe I was a little rough on her." He admitted to himself a tad regretfully. Scowling he added with clenched fists, "That doesn't mean she should have run off!" Crossing his arms he sat on the rock and stared off to nowhere feeling sad.

**With Inuyasha:**

He was being followed by Renkotsu but didn't know it as he headed deeper into the barrier. Inuyasha thought positively_, "See I'm __**not **__being purified! I knew it! I'm gonna make it!"_ just before he fell to his knees. _"Damn it! Now I can't move… does that mean it's too dangerous to go any further?"_ he thought grunting while on is knees. _"What should I do?!"_

Renkotsu decided to make his presence know. "Well… well Inuyasha, can't go any further?" walking up to him with his cannon. Stopping about 6 feet away he smugly taunted, "**You** look quite weakened by the barrier."

Inuyasha hissed in disgust, "Renkotsu."

Renkotsu chuckled, "Ha ha ha, I'm surprised. It's unlike you to not notice that I was following."

Inuyasha snarled, "You again huh!" He taunted while getting to his feet, "The Band of Seven must be really short handed."

Renkotsu amused chuckled, "Heh heh heh, Your **mouth** is as sharp as ever." Moving to raise his cannon he said, "One thing's obvious Inuyasha, you're in a hurry to get in there, aren't you?" Taunting, "Problem is if you go any further, even a half demon like **yourself** will be purified." Targeting Inuyasha he yelled, "Get going!" and fired directly where Inuyasha was standing.

Growling Inuyasha jumped back thinking,_ "Oh no!" _as he spotted the strongest part of the barrier right behind him. Inuyasha began screaming out in pain as the strongest part of the barrier purified his demon half.

Renkotsu stood watching saying victoriously, "So much for him!" expecting Inuyasha to be killed and was surprised as was Inuyasha to see half demon still breathing but in his human form. Renkotsu gasped, "What the?"

Grunting Inuyasha pushed onto his knees and boasted, "See, I'm still…" only to gasp as he stared at his hands and then to the moon thinking, _"My demonic powers are gone, and it's not even the night of the new moon! Damn it! It's this __**barrier's**__ fault!"_

Hearing Renkotsu's chuckle he faced Renkotsu. Renkotsu taunted, "Well… well, isn't THIS a surprise. I thought the sacred grounds would purify you, but only your demonic powers have disappeared." Grinning smugly he continued, "How convenient for you that you're only a half demon."

Inuyasha getting to his feet agreed, "Exactly! I'm feeling **way** better than I was," as he stared at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu scowled. "You're never at a loss for words are you? Not that it matters though." Lifting his cannon he yelled angrily, "You're nothing but a mortal now!" firing his cannon at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha ran away toward the mountain avoiding the blast. Lowering his cannon Renkotsu yelled, "Damn it! You wont escape me!" as he started chasing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still running declared to himself, "I don't have time to waste with that Renkotsu, I've got to keep running ALL the way into the mountain."

Renkotsu following Inuyasha thought chuckling_, "Hahaha, how __**long**__ do you think you can escape me?" _as Inuyasha struggled to climb up Renkotsu yelled, "Gotcha!" and fired again barely missing Inuyasha who rolled down the hill landing hard, slamming his back into another cliff.

Grunting Inuyasha struggled to his knees. Renkotsu topping the hill taunted, "You've nowhere to run! I guess **this** is as far as you go!" taking aim at Inuyasha again.

Moving to his feet Inuyasha growled, "Damn you!" Noticing a crevice behind him Inuyasha thought_, "Huh? What's that?!"_

Renkotsu catching Inu in his sights yelled, "Die!" as he shot his cannon again. Inuyasha yelling dove inside the crevice just in time to avoid being hit by the blast.

Renkotsu smirked. "Got him," he said confidently as he started chuckling and walking down hill to the rubble. Reaching the crater he said, "Huh?! Where's his body?!" spotting the crevice he walked over to it saying, "He must have slipped though that crack before the blast."

Jakotsu walked up greeting, "Hey! Over here Renkotsu."

Renkotsu faced him acknowledging, "Jakotsu."

Jakotsu still walking over to him asked, "Hey Renkotsu, what are you doing in a place like this?"

Jakotsu informed Renkotsu of Suikotsu's passing. Renkotsu who had sat down said, "So I guess we're all that's left of the band of seven?"

Jakotsu standing said, "Exactly." Growling he bit his thumb saying, "And that's the problem."

Renkotsu looked up asking, "Hm? What do you mean?"

Jakotsu demanded, "How can we possibly be the band of seven, when there's only THREE of us left?! We gotta try and come up with a new name!"

Renkotsu said, "Huh?" then holding out his hand asked smiling, "Oh by the way, you don't know what happed to Suikotsu's jewel shard, do you?"

Jakotsu answered crossing his hands over his chest, "Oh that? Well I took it and handed it over to Bankotsu of course."

Renkotsu said, "Yeah?" thinking to himself, _"He doesn't have a shred of greed in him! Still, its bad news for me, Bankotsu is getting all the jewel shards. Eventually, he'll want Jakotsu's shard too… and I __**can't**__ let that happen!" _Staring at Jakotsu he thought, _"How can I get Jakotsu's shard without having to cut it out of him myself…?"_

Jakotsu stood there oblivious to Renkotsu's thoughts and tried suggesting new names. "What about the three ravens? Or something with parts of our names?"

Renkotsu getting an idea said happily, "Jakotsu, I meant to tell you… something interesting has happened recently."

Jakotsu snapping out of his ramblings asked, "Hm? Interesting?"

Renkotsu said, "It seems your friend Inuyasha has turned into a mere mortal now and he slipped through this crack right beside me."

Jakotsu got a dreamy gaze as he said, "Oh my sweet Inuyasha, I'm coming for you," before slipping through the crack himself.

**With Miroku and Sango:**

After escaping the demons they ran deeper into the cave.

**With Inuyasha:**

He was still making his way through the crevice thinking, _"This hole is really deep! I wonder if it goes all the way down?" _when Jakotsuou came flying through the air behind him. Hearing the blade coming he dodged it thinking_, "Huh?"_

Retracting his sword and walking up behind Inuyasha, Jakotsu said, "So Renkotsu was right." looking pleased he stated, "Is that really you as a mortal? You're as cute a human as you are a half demon."

Inuyasha recognizing him spat out, "Jakotsu!" as his eyes narrowed on the undead mercenary.

Jakotsu laughed, "What a pleasant surprise." Licking his lips as his eyes shined with vicious intent. "I've been waiting for the time when I could fight you again, Inuyasha."

Grabbing his sword Jakotsu declared sadistically, "Now, let the fun begin!"

_**A/N Here is the 6**__**th**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy and please review, so I know if it's turning out well or not. Thanks :D**_


	7. KAgome's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last Time:**

**With Inuyasha:**

He was still making his way through the crevice thinking, _"This hole is really deep! I wonder if it goes all the way down?" _when Jakotsuou came flying through the air behind him. Hearing the blade coming he dodged it thinking_, "Huh?"_

Retracting his sword and walking up behind Inuyasha, Jakotsu said, "So Renkotsu was right." looking pleased he stated, "Is that really you as a mortal? You're as cute a human as you are a half demon."

Recognizing him Inuyasha spat out, "Jakotsu!" as his eyes narrowed on the undead mercenary.

Jakotsu laughed, "What a pleasant surprise." Licking his lips as his eyes shined with vicious intent. "I've been waiting for the time when I could fight you again, Inuyasha."

Grabbing his sword Jakotsu declared sadistically, "Now, let the fun begin!"

**Now:**

Jakotsu laughing held his sword ready to strike and started towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed his sheathed sword and prepared to block and dodge as best he could.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

They kept and arrived at what looked to be a mountain temple. Sang asked, "Who'd have thought it'd lead to a place like this?"

Miroku said, "It appears to be a mountain temple." and thought, _"The level of the purity here, must mean we are at the center of the sacred grounds."_

They stopped a few feet in front of a mummy sitting in the middle of the room.

Sango gasped, "A living Buddha."

Miroku asked, "Is it Saint Hakushin?"

The mummy looked up at them and spoke. "Who are you?" causing them to gasp in surprise.

Miroku asked confused, "Saint Hakushin is still alive?"

The mummy demanded in an even tone, "Who are you? Why do you violate my sacred territory?"

Sango asked confused, "How can a mummy be alive?"

Miroku standing protectively in front of her said, "You're the monk who went by the Hakushin, aren't you?"

The mummy responded, "You are correct. My name is Hakushin."

Sango asked, "Has Naraku somehow brought him back to life?"

Miroku stepped forward and demanded, "Tell me this saint Hakushin, word has it that during your life time. You were a man of high morals and worked hard; to save many people. How is it that you now assist Naraku?"

Staring the mummy in the face he continued, "Your powers are undeniable. You have the ability to lay down this strong and pure barrier. It's unthinkable that you're assisting Naraku, because you are unable to see through to his evil nature."

Hakushin replied seriously, "I know what he is. But whether he is a demon of great wickedness or not; is not my concern. I'm merely carrying out my own desires."

**With Kagome:**

She was waiting outside the mountain standing and staring at the mountain as she thought back to her time with Bankotsu. He really was a handsome man, too bad he had to be so mean.

"_Well maybe not mean…. he did make sure that I was warm and fed."_ she admitted to herself.

She stood there thinking a moment about all the stuff he did for her. _"He even made sure that I could bathe."_ she admitted honestly. Thinking about it she realized, _"Even when he was mad at me, he still allowed me to stay on the bed instead of that hard floor."_

Standing there she sighed and continued thinking_, "Okay so he's a bit rough around the edges, but he was even gentle with me; most of the time- especially that first night."_

Flashes of their first night together assailed her mind. Kagome thought about how gentle and attentive he had been that first night. She remembered draping herself over him languidly and falling asleep that first night as well as his strong arms holding her. And most importantly, how he'd made her feel wanted.

"_He's not really that bad, when I stop and think about it."_ her mind whispered.

Shippo murmured in his dazed state, snapping Kagome out of her trip down memory lane. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned, staring down at the fox kit in her arms. Shippo unconsciously nuzzled further into her arms and sighing contently closed his eyes to rest.

She stared at her little friend a moment then went back to thinking. _"Bankotsu even tried to cheer me up when I was feeling bummed about Kikyo again."_ Sighing she mentally huffed, _"Inuyasha never did that. He'd always complain about how much better Kikyo was then me." _Sadness seeping into her being, Kagome sighed and shifted again.

Koga who had been sitting over by a boulder, stood up asking concerned, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing Koga."

He frowned. "You sure?"

Smiling she nodded. Koga thinking that he would never understand women shrugged and went back to staring at the sky.

Kagome thought_, "Maybe if he survives this, Bankotsu and I could try to see how it would work? I know he likes me… but does he love me? Could he even be capable of loving me?"_

Kagome became lost deep in thoughts of how things might be if Bankotsu survived. She knew that she loved him and was sure he at least had some feelings for her. Why else would he have been so adamant about her being his?

Kagome stared off at the mountain thinking, _"Please be okay Bankotsu."_ as she cuddle Shippo and Kirara closer.

**With Inuyasha and Jakotsu:**

Jakotsu's sword sailed through the air towards Inuyasha. Who using his sheathed sword deflected the blades and jumped away again yelling, "Damnit!"

Jakotsu taunted Inuyasha telling him about some of his rather detailed fantasies.

Inuyasha spat, "You're disgusting, everything you say makes me wanna puke!" before falling to one knee with his weapon raised in defense and bleeding from one arm and one shoulder wound thinking, _"Damn this is bad!"_

Jakotsu smirked and licked his lips excitedly before moving to strike Inuyasha again.

**Back with Sango and Miroku:**

Miroku was becoming agitated as he said, "The barrier you created with your own powers is hiding and protecting the evil being Naraku. You know that and yet you don't stop!" clenching his fist around his staff to control his temper which was rarely ever lost.

The one holy monk defended, "Long ago when I was alive, I never even hesitated to do whatever I could, to help the people. I entered nirvana after several years of the great famine. Disease was rampant and corpses lay strewn everywhere on the ground, thus was the era we lived in. Everyone sought my help, even the evil hearted men, and all deserved a chance at and were desperate for salvation."

He continued, "The day came when I personally became sick and collapsed while tending the sick. The people gathered around, lamenting my poor health. So I gave them my assurance, I would become a living Buddha and watch over them for eternity. I fulfilled my promise, and was buried alive in front of all the villagers."

Sango said, "That's how you were able to become a living Buddha."

Hakushin continued, "My only connection to the outside world was a short piece of bamboo for breathing. In there I would continually ring a small bell. When it ceased, it would tell those outside that I was dead. Outside everyone prayed for my unhindered and magnificent entry into nirvana. They were wishing for my death. For the first time in my life, I was overcome with regret. I had an attachment to life and a fear of the great darkness. And so I died. My remains were sanctified as a living Buddha, but my soul was left behind in the darkness; for a very long time, with no hope of salvation, then came his voice. He spoke of things I'd never dared to admit, even to myself. Do you blame me? Can you hate me for my choice?"

Miroku admitted, "I am no saint myself and have no intention of judging you." Turning dead serious he added, "However I cannot allow a barrier to protect the likes of Naraku." And lunged toward the mummy, only to be deflected by his barrier and warned, "The barrier is impenetrable."

**Back with Inuyasha and Jakotsu:**

They were still fighting and Renkotsu stood around a corner watching. He thought, _"Wretched Inuyasha, I'd hoped he'd at least been able to wound Jakotsu."_

Continuing to watch he thought, _"He can hardly move, Jakotsu's gonna torture him to death."_

Inuyasha just missed slicing Jakotsu's neck and Jakotsu realized Inuyasha was aiming for his jewel shard. Using the hilt of his Jakotsou to hit Inuyasha in the stomach Jakotsu scoffed, "You don't scare me."

Lifting Inuyasha by the hair he said, "Come on, just give me one sweet little scream of agony."

**Back with Miroku and Sango:**

Miroku proclaimed, "Forgive me, but I cannot allow a barrier to protect the likes of Naraku! You must be vanquished!" and unleashed his wind tunnel.

Hakushin focused his powers into maintaining his barrier and when the wind tunnel shattered the barrier and started drawing his mummy toward Miroku, Hakushin re channeled his powers to teleport himself out of the mountain; shocking both the younger monk and demon slayer as hundreds of Saimyosho swarmed towards them.

Miroku was forced to close his wind tunnel, thus allowing the mummified saint to escape.

**Outside the mountain:**

The barrier began to waver and become unstable. Kikyo was nearby resting under a tree and felt the disturbance and thought_, "Mount Hakurei, the power of the barrier is weakening," _Standing she said, "Something is escaping the mountain." as she spied a holy light floating in the air away from the mountain.

**Back with Inuyasha and Jakotsu:**

Jakotsu gasped, "What was that." and saw demons swarming towards them.

Dropping Inuyasha he thought, _"Demons? They shouldn't have been able to pass through the barrier!"_ and began cutting up the demons. After a minute he said, "Damn! There's too many of them!" and tossed Inuyasha to the demons, who was knocked to the ground; before Jakotsu began running around the corner to hide. The demons ignored them and headed straight to outside of the cave.

Jakotsu said, "It feels like the barrier is dissipating." before noticing Inuyasha lying on the cave floor. As Jakotsu moved toward Inuyasha, Inuyasha's body began to pulse. Inuyasha stood to his feet saying, "Miroku, Sango? I take it you're safe. You must have succeeded in taking down the barrier." Chuckling, "I came to rescue you, and you ended up rescuing me."

Jakotsu surrounded Inuyasha with his sword and said, "Once I pull on this sword you'll die. Bye-bye Inuyasha, I have to say, of all the men who have died by my sword, I like you the best!"

_**A/N Here is the 7**__**th**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy and please review, so I know if it's turning out well or not. Thanks :D**_


	8. Traitor's death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last time:**

Jakotsu said, "It feels like the barrier is dissipating," before noticing Inuyasha lying on the cave floor. As Jakotsu moved toward Inuyasha, Inuyasha's body began to pulse.

Inuyasha stood to his feet saying, "Miroku, Sango? I take it you're safe. You must have succeeded in taking down the barrier." Chuckling, "I came to rescue you, and you ended up rescuing me."

Jakotsu surrounded Inuyasha with his sword and said, "Once I pull on this sword you'll die. Bye-bye Inuyasha, I have to say, of all the men who have died by my sword, I like you the best!"

**Now:**

Standing up and breaking loose of Jakotsuo's blades, Inuyasha yelled, "You fool! It's a little too soon to gloat Jakotsu!" as he raised the mighty tetsuiga and using the Windscar; caused a mighty blast sending the multitude of blades all back at their owner.

Jakotsu gasped, and eyes wide froze in disbelief dreading the blades that were all hurling back directly at him. Knowing it was useless to try to dodge them, he stood tall and proud awaiting the impact.

As the blast hit him full force, embedding the blades in his body and shredding his kimono and the walls around him, Jakotsu sighed thinking, _"So it comes at last? He was a better fighter than I thought." _Knocked down by the force of the attack, and buried in the rubble, he chuckled to himself.

Huffing from the excursion, Inuyasha declared, "It's over," as he turned to take his leave. At the sound of coughing, Inuyasha turned to look over his shoulder, asking, "Huh? You still not dead Jakotsu?"

Lying among the rubble, blood trickling down his lips, Jakotsu asked weakly, "Inuyasha, what are you waiting for? Just finish me..." before coughing once more. "I don't mind dying by your hand, Inuyasha," he continued before coughing up more blood.

The hanyou stared at him a moment in silence before picking up his sheath, as he replied, "No!" sheathing his blade, replacing it at his hip.

Mildly shocked, Jakotsu asked, "Are you sure about this? If you don't kill me now, I'll just come after you again. You should know by now how stubborn I can be," as he looked up at the roof of the cavern in resignation.

Looking back over his shoulder, Inuyasha said, "Fine then, I'll just kill you when I see you next," before running off down the corridor.

Jakotsu gave a pained sigh as his eyes glistened with pain induced tears, though he refused to let them fall.

Running further into the cave thinking, _"This is Naraku's scent, and it's coming from the same direction as these demons. Naraku is in the core of this mountain." _Inuyasha picked up his speed, and continued to run deeper yet into the cave.

"Oh that Inuyasha, such a man of principals, so cute though," Jakotsu said before groaning in pain, then chuckling. "I guess this is it then." He fondly reminisced about his brief second life before saying, "What the heck? I did have a lot of fun." closing his eyes he inhaled another pained breath, waiting for death to embrace him.

Renkotsu walked up to the seemingly unconscious cross dresser and stared at him. Sensing another's presence, Jakotsu opened his eyes, and stared at the fire breather.

Renkotsu said, "Forgive me Jakotsu," their eyes met and held a silent moment, before Jakotsu gave him a farewell smile, as if accepting his fate.

He leaned over, and pulled Jakotsu's shard from his neck. Jakotsu's grey eyes, stared at his comrade as his skin faded to dust, leaving nothing but bones, clothes, and one hair pin to indicate he'd even been lying there buried in the rubble with his blades around him.

Renkotsu watching his comrade turn to dust, said, "Though it is only one more, I still need your jewel shard Jakotsu." Clasping the shard tightly in his palm, he finished in a positive voice, "I will use whatever means are necessary to insure that I stay alive." Turning his back to his deceased comrade, he calmly, as if nothing had happened, walked away. Unknown to Renkotsu, a solitary Saimyosho had watched everything unfold. It flew down to the remains of the ex-Schichinatai soldier, and collected the hair pin, flying out of the cave, with its prize firmly in its grasp.

**Meanwhile with Bankotsu:**

He was sitting against the boulder, thinking about Kagome and how she'd escaped him. _"Why would she run from me again?" _wincing as he remembered how much trouble she'd had walking after their last romp, he sighed. "It's not like I forced myself on her. Every time she wanted it just as bad as I did," he defended himself.

Scowling he added bitterly, "She obviously walked well enough to sneak off." Sighing he stared out at the trees. _"I __**will**__ get her back! Just as soon as I kill that damn dog!"_ he silently vowed to himself, fists clenched.

Smirking he thought, _"I might even make her my wife…"_ he sat there waiting for some word or for his brothers to return and pondering the idea of his raven haired beauty becoming his wife. The more he considered it, the more he became determined to fulfill it_. "Yup, my wife. I'll just have to keep her delicate little ass locked up safe in a castle, where I know she won't be harmed!" _grinning as his mind was made up, he scowled huffing, "Now I just have to kill the mutt, and find her."

Tapping his foot impatiently, he sat against the rock waiting bored for one of his brothers to show up. To occupy his time, he sat there thinking of what his life would be like with Kagome as his wife. _"I might even be… happy."_

**With Kikyo:**

She was walking, her soul collectors flying above her, keeping their mistress in sight. She thought, _"Its close, whatever it was that escaped mount Hakurei." _She silently gasped as something came into her sight, the figure of a mummified man.

Stopping for a moment, she thought confused, _"Huh, a barrier? And it's a pure barrier, the same kind that surrounds Mount Hakurei."_

Standing five feet away, she thought, _"So then, is this the person who created the barrier?"_ she gasped as a breeze passed her and activity from the mountain startled her_. "Huh? Demonic aura is seeping out of the broken barrier, and it's Naraku's demonic energy." _

She continued to walk over to the mummy, stopping to kneel a foot away. Staring straight at him she said, "You seem to be one who was most virtuous during his lifetime."

Hakushin said, "First a monk, now a priestess. So, do you also peruse Naraku?"

Kikyo said, "Tell me, did Naraku hide himself deep inside the barrier you created?" as she stared at the withered old monk.

Hakushin said, "Your gaze is intense priestess, are you attempting to look deep into my heart?" ending in a wry tone.

Kikyo replied, "I do not even have to try. Your heart is plain for me to see." Hakushin's eyes widened as he recounted why he'd joined with Naraku.

He asked, "Do you scorn me? I, a saint who saved people and forgave their sins became the one who was lost and died suffering. Then Naraku, a demon, came to me and saved my soul."

Kikyo asked, "Your soul was saved?" bowing her head she thought, "_If so, then what is this sadness, this great sadness that permeates the barrier?" _

Hakushin said, "I was not truly a saint. While on the brink of death, I came to that realization."

Kikyo thought, _"And at that moment, his soul became lost. Then Naraku came to the soul, which was lost in darkness and gave it purpose. But hating people, and protecting the evil demon Naraku, was that really what your heart desired?"_

Kikyo informed him, "Your soul will not find salvation by keeping this tainted barrier around you at the behest of Naraku," then asked, "Is there truly anyone in this world, who has not doubted, or has never sinned at all?"

Hakushin replied, "The people all revered me as a saint, so I was resolved to be one."

Kikyo admitted, "I was like you, when I was alive. I tried to live without doubt, without mistakes."

Hakushin said, "Ah, so I was right, you too are dead."

Kikyo bowed her head respectfully and said, "It is true, and that is why I can understand the pain, that you are feeling." Raising her brown eyes to his yellow ones, she added, "To doubt is to be human. Humans try to be divine, to be free of doubt."

Hakushin admitted sadly, "I could not become a living Buddha. My attachment to corporeal life sent my soul to hell."

Kikyo said, "Do not be ashamed that you yearned for life. It is no cause for damnation. And so I asked that you please dissolve this barrier."

Hakushin questioned, "Why do you ask this of me?"

Kikyo holding his gaze said, "Because I hope that you will, allow me to touch your soul."

Hakushin said, "And then you wish to lay me rest, you who are a dead priestess?" Kikyo and the mummy held each other's gazes, unwaveringly for a long moment, as the wind ruffled her hair.

**With Inuyasha:**

He was still running deeper into the mountain, as strange vibrations shook the cave. He thought confused_, "What are these vibrations? They're almost like… heartbeats."_ as he stopped. Sniffing he thought_, "Huh? With each pulse, Naraku's scent becomes stronger. You're here, aren't you Naraku?"_ His hand grasped the hilt of his sword, and he yanked it out fully transforming it, as he thought, _"I've finally found you!" _

**With Renkotsu:**

He too felt the disturbance and asked, "Does this mean Naraku is starting to move?" pulling out his prized shard to stare at it, he thought, _"Jakotsu's jewel shard. Shall I use it? Whether I run away, or stay to fight,"_ as he placed the clear shard into his neck, he finished thinking, "_I intend to survive!"_

**With Kagome:**

She was staring at the mountain, as she cradled Shippo in her arms, and thought, _"There's something strange about Mount Hakurei. The barrier is becoming unstable. Could something have happened to Inuyasha, and the others?"_

Koga noticed her worried look and asked, "What is it Kagome?"

She replied, "It's nothing."

Koga said, "Listen Kagome, if there's anything I can do, than please tell me."

Hakaku whispered excitedly, "Koga is finally making his move!"

Ginta chuckled, "Oh boy I've really gotta see this," as they watched from behind a rock.

Hakaku and Ginta said in hushed tones, "Inuyasha's inside the barrier and Kagome's all alone. Not quite sporting, but if he's gonna woo her, now's the perfect time. Go for it Koga," as they both eagerly watched their leader making a move toward the woman he wanted.

Kagome staring at him said slightly nervous, "Well then."

Koga blushed staring into her porcelain face and said nervously, "Kagome,"

Kagome placed her sleeping charges into his arms and said, "Please take care of Shippo and Kirara? Something's wrong, I have to go check out the barrier," and ran off without waiting for a reply.

Koga shocked, stared at his two charges and yelled, "Hey Kagome, wait a second!" but she was already gone. Sighing he left the smaller demons with his right and left hand man who were now crying, instructing, "Stop blubbering, and watch these two, I'm going after her." They perked up and nodded. Koga ran off in the direction of his heart's desire.

**With Bankotsu:**

He was sitting on the rock thinking about what he and his raven haired beauty would do after Inuyasha was dead, when he heard a buzzing noise. He looked up wide eyed at the lone messenger and held out his hand, accepting the hair pin, as the insect relayed the news of Renkotsu's betrayal to him. His fist clenched around the memento of his closest friend as he said, "I see," in a voice devoid of emotion. His face fell as he thought annoyed, _"Well... so much for happy times." _He stared off into space with emotionless eyes, his hand clasped around Jakotsu's prized hairpin.

**With Kagome:**

She ran toward the barrier saying, "Please be safe everyone." While her mind thought, _"Bankotsu… please let me see him alive again." _Her heart beat against her chest in fear at the thought of never getting to see him again. She ran faster.

**With Inuyasha:**

He was destroying demons and ordered, "Get out of my way!" as he hacked through another wave of demons, he added, "You too!"

**With Renkotsu:**

He saw the daylight as he neared the cave exit thinking, _"There's the exit, now to just make it away from the mountain, and I'll be home free." _As he exited the cave, he gasped and stopped abruptly, as his eyes landed on the relaxed figure of his leader, thinking,_ "Bankotsu…"_

As if hearing his name, Bankotsu turned his head to look over his shoulder and said, "Oh, so you're still alive Renkotsu?" before turning to stare back at nothing with emotionless eyes, his face masked into a strange nothingness.

Renkotsu answered, "Yes," as he moved to approach his leader thinking, _"Damn that Bankotsu! He has the shards from Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu, that makes four in all. The shards I took from Kagome, are embedded in his halberd Banryu. I have three shards, with the ones from Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu. If I can keep Bankotsu from using his halberd, we'll be just about even."_ Stopping beside his leader's sitting figure, he thought, _"If I'm going to do it, it has to be now!" _giving himself a pep talk.

Before he could even act, Bankotsu moved his arm, driving his first two fingers straight into the fire breather's neck. His eyes were still emotionless, as he dug around, drawing out the shards. He pulled them to his face and said, "That's two, so…" tightening his hands around the shards, he turned back to see a stunned Renkotsu, staring at him wide eyed and said, "Right, right," standing to face his second in command he finished, "You still have one more, don't you?" in a somewhat amused voice.

Hand going to his bleeding throat, Renkotsu yelled, "Damn you!"

Bankotsu smirked, before responding in a smartassed manner, "You know, for a smart guy you sure can be stupid. You were always plotting and planning, but you waited too long to act."

Still holding his neck, Renkotsu demanded, "Will you kill me?"

Holding up Jakotsu's hairpin, Bankotsu asked amused, "Well, what should I do?" turning serious, he stared at the fire breather adding in a serious tone, "After all, you killed Jakotsu for his sacred jewel shard." His blue eyes hardening like ice, as they stared at the soon to be dead traitor.

Renkotsu yelled, "Who the hell are you to talk!? In the end, all that counts is power, and the more shards you have, the stronger you become." The Saimyosho flew up knowing what was about to happen. Bankotsu smirked amused. The fire breather demanded, "What's so damn funny about that? Don't forget **you** have sacred jewel shards inside your body too, big brother; and you used **us **to get them for you," his fist clenching at his side, while his other hand gripped his shoulder cannon in anger.

Calmly holding up the two jewel shards, Bankotsu said, "Let's put your theory to the test."

Renkotsu demanded shocked, "What do you mean?"

Calmly tossing him the shards, Bankotsu said, "Here," Gasping as he caught the shards Renkotsu stared at his leader puzzled. Bankotsu said firmly, "Take them. What's the problem?"

Renkotsu now shaking glanced fearfully at Banryu. Bankotsu followed his gaze saying, "Hm?" his eyes landed on his prized companion. He turned back to the traitor and mocked, "Aw don't worry, I won't even use Banryu."

Knowing his number was up, and needing the strength, Renkotsu placed the shards back into his neck. Bankotsu stared at him informing, "Now I will demonstrate, just how different you and I actually are."

Renkotsu stepped back unconsciously. Bankotsu, in his fighting stance, with both fists clenched at his sides, said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do it. If you won't attack, then I'll come at you first!" as he began running toward the frightened man.

Screaming in fear, Renkotsu pulled up and aimed his cannon. Bankotsu smirked as he jumped into the air, to doges the cannon ball, landing on his feet with a huff. Renkotsu now truly scared, yelled, "AH, die!" as he aimed and fired the cannon repeatedly. Bankotsu dodged each of the blasts landing right in front of him, and shoving the cannon down with a serious gaze.

He asked, "What's the matter Renkotsu? Your aim's not so good," as he gazed at the terrified man before him. Renkotsu gasping in fear stepped back several paces, as he leader stood unafraid in front of him. Renkotsu's lost his footing, and dropped his cannon as he fell on his butt.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Now what? Your balance isn't so good either?" Eyes and voice cold, the mercenary leader ordered, "Get on your feet, so that I can kill you."

Knowing he only had one shot at survival left, Renkotsu jumped back, landing several feet away from the cocky teen, yelling, "Damn it!" he took a gulp from his gourd and spit flames out like a blow torch, heading at the leader, and burning everything in between them. Bankotsu growled as he stared at the filthy traitor through the wall of flames.

Feeling good and cocky, Renkotsu lowered his gourd saying relieved, "Ha! I think I got him."

Bankotsu, standing behind the wall of flames said angrily, "Oh yeah? Well, think again!" as he threw the hairpin toward the man he now despised.. Renkotsu released a painful scream, as the ornament buried itself into his flesh, knocking the jewel shard that had been there, to the earth below; as well as the man to his butt again. Behind the flames, Bankotsu stared in satisfaction, as his aim proved true. He calmly walked through the flames and slowly approached his opponent, who was how holding his injured shoulder.

Stopping a foot away, Bankotsu stared at the betrayer in silence. Renkotsu, unable to stand it anymore, cried out, "What is it, tell me?" as he groaned in pain before finishing, "How is what I've done, any different than what you are doing now?"

Bankotsu closed the gap, driving the same two finger's into the worm's throat and pulled out the shards, watching the body crumble to dust. He held up the shards, staring at the bones, and said calmly, "The difference is, I would never betray my friends," his fist closing on the shards as he scowled at his second in command disgustedly.

As the flames died away, he sighed, "How sad, it seems now, that I'm the only one left." The Saimyosho flew down, picking up the shard, and delivered it to Bankotsu. He said, "I know, I've got things to finish," as he accepted the shard.

The bug flew off, and he calmly walked over to his sword, placing his newest shards, into both of his wrists. He walked over to the rock, and placed one foot on the rock, as his hand went around the hilt of his companion. With one arm, he tugged his halberd free from the earth's grasp, using his foot for leverage, and then placed it to rest upon his shoulder. He stood in silence a moment, thinking about his fallen comrades, and how he'd failed to protect Jakotsu.

Turning to face the mountain he said in a voice filled with determination, "This will be the final battle for the band of seven," adding mentally_, "I'm coming for you half breed, so prepare to die,"_ as he stoically walked toward the mountain, with a stern face.

**Back with Kikyo:**

After deliberating, Hakushin lowered his barrier, while Kikyo's brown eyes stared at him. He said, "There, I've dissolved the barrier, as you've asked of me priestess. You said, you wanted to lay me to rest, and dissolve the barrier around Mount Hakurei, did you not?" adding in a sad tone, "However, I was buried alive, and now my soul is filled with anger and hatred. I fear that it cannot be saved."

Kikyo said in a harsh tone, "You are wrong, I never said that **I** have the ability to save your soul from the darkness." Hakushin gasped. Kikyo continued in a softer tone, "But I **do** want you to tell me, what is it that makes you so unbearably sad?"

Hakushin looked at her asking, "Sad you say?" his voice slightly trembling. Kikyo laid down her bow and moved to embrace him, holding his head against her chest, next to her heart. He sighed, almost fearfully. She said softly, "Even though I touch your very soul, I cannot feel the hatred, and bitterness you speak of."

Her grip tightened on his shoulders, as she held him closer. His eyes widened as Naraku's words entered his mind. He cried, "But I…"

Kikyo said calmly, "The tears you shed were not of hatred towards humans and their world."

He admitted, "Yes, you're right. I wanted to die an admirable death, as a saint, but it was not to be. I did not want to admit, my own weakness." self loathing entering his voice at the last part. So I cried in despair, over the weakness of my own heart."

Kikyo soothed, "How painful it must have been."

He relied tearfully, "Yes… it was painful."

Kikyo continued, "You have done more than enough good in this world. So please, let your soul become free."

He asked, "Is that alright?" unsure anymore.

Kikyo answered, "Yes, it's alright."

The mummified priest sighed in relief as his eyes closed. His soul, now freed from the binds of confusion, shone brightly and floated into the air. Kikyo watched the soul, float into the clouds and disappear. Her hand went into her haori, and pulled out a lock of hair. Staring at it, she thought, "There is not one person in this world, who never feels lost, who has never sinned in life.

Standing to her feet, she thought, "Those who try to be forever divine, those who try to be forever kind, and even those, who are tainted by evil- everyone, wishes to be saved," she lifted the lock of hair toward the sky. The soul lifted into the sky and disappeared as well. She finished out loud, "Isn't that right, Konsuke?" as the soul disappeared, she smiled saying, "He has found peace."

The mountain began to tremble violently as the barrier fell, causing the mountain to take on a hideous appearance, as all life around the once pristine mountain, withered and died. Kikyo gasped, "The barrier, it's been dissolved?" as she watched numerous smaller demons fleeing frantically from the cave, in every opening.

**With Kagome:**

She too noticed the change. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the multitude of demons fleeing.. "Oh no! Thousands of demons are swarming out of Mount Hakurei," she stared in horror at the mountain's hideous appearance, and the demons.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized a few of the demons, had made a beeline straight for her." She reached back, trying to grasp and notch her arrow, while shaking in fear. Unfortunately, she'd lost her grip on the arrow and had to make a mad dash for the ground, as a demon flew over her, circling back around, and diving for her again..

She clutched the ground frightened, expecting the demon to devour her any minute. "I'm sorry Mama, Souta, and Grandpa, I'm so sorry." She said as she sobbed. She though regretfully, "_Bankotsu, I'm so sorry that I never got the chance to tell you, that I love you…_" her heart braking as she realized she'd never see any of her loved ones or friends again.

Just when she thought she was a gonner for sure, Koga showed up and growled, lunging claws first at the demon; shredding it into pieces, that fell harmlessly on the ground around the frightened woman. She looked up and sat up and then gasped excitedly, "Koga!" as she saw him land on the ground, with one knee bent.

He replied firmly, "If anything were to happen to **you**, that good for nothing mutt, would never hear the end of it," ending with a cocky smirk as he glanced at her. Standing to his feet, in front of her protectively, he challenged, "Alright, come on!" as the demons made their way back toward them again.

**With Inuyasha:**

He was still running deeper and faster into the cave. He yelled angrily, "Come on out and show yourself Naraku!" gripping the handle of his sword tightly. He jumped back as he heard the noise of something cutting through the rock around him. A bright blue light illuminated the cave, as it continued to slice through the wall in front of where Inuyasha had seconds ago been standing.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the dust settled revealing non-other than Bankotsu himself. Bankotsu informed him smugly, "Inuyasha, you won't actually be meeting Naraku," placing his halberd behind his neck. Smirking at Inuyasha's growl of frustration, he finished, "cause you and I have a score to settle." He smirked down at the mutt thinking_, "And this time, you won't get away."_

_**A/N Here is the 8**__**th**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy please. :D**_


	9. Battle begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little twists :P**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last time:**

**With Inuyasha:**

He was still running deeper and faster into the cave. He yelled angrily, "Come on out and show yourself Naraku!" gripping the handle of his sword tightly. He jumped back as he heard the noise of something cutting through the rock around him. A bright blue light illuminated the cave, as it continued to slice through the wall in front of where Inuyasha had seconds ago been standing.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the dust settled revealing non-other than Bankotsu himself. Bankotsu informed him smugly, "Inuyasha, you won't actually be meeting Naraku," placing his halberd behind his neck. Smirking at Inuyasha's growl of frustration, he finished, "'cause you and I have a score to settle." He smirked down at the mutt thinking_, "And this time, you won't get away."_

**Now:**

**Outside the mountain:**

Everyone gaped in awe and fear as the immense evil aura filled the air.

Kikyo stared at the mountain declaring, "It has to be Naraku."

On another side, Sesshomaru said, "Just as I thought."

**With Koga and Kagome:**

They were fighting and destroying the demons, as Ginta and Hakaku ran up yelling, "Kouga, Kagome!" carrying the two smaller demons.

Landing on his knees, Kouga looked over his shoulder at them, remarking, "You guys are too slow."

"Hey there you guys," Kagome greeted, as she placed her bow back in place so that she could hold the smaller demons.

Ginta said, "Kouga, thank goodness we've finally caught up."

Hakaku said, "You two just got up and left," as they panted from all the running.

Taking the two sick demons into her arms, Kagome said, "Yeah, sorry, but I'm glad you guys are okay." Blinking in shock as Kirara mewled, and jumped to the ground transforming. Kagome asked surprised, "Kirara?" unsure what was going on.

In her loving arms, Shippo began to stir. Looking down Kagome asked, "You too Shippo?"

Looking up at his surrogate mother lovingly, Shippo informed, "I feel a lot better." Kagome stared at him confused.

Standing to his feet and glaring at the mountain, Kouga said, "I don't know why yet, but it seems like the sacred barrier has been dissolved. I can smell something coming from that mountain. It's Naraku's scent, and it smells a whole lot more powerful than it was before."

The demons fleeing the mountains, charged towards them again. Hakaku said, "Here they come again!" drawing everyone's attention toward the incoming attack.

Ginta cried, "Keep them away from me!" watching in fright as the demons edged closer.

Standing protectively in front of everyone, Koga said, "Maybe they're hungry or something?" as he drove his palm and claws into the head of an oncoming demon, before leaping into the air to began killing them again. Kagome pulled out her bow and began shooting sacred arrows at the demon hoard. Kirara and Shippo also fought as best they could.

**Other parts of the mountain:**

Sesshomaru and Jaken began killing the hoards.

Releasing sacred arrows at the oncoming demon hoards, Kikyo took out her share of the demon hoards.

**Back with Kagome:**

Kouga destroyed another demon and said, "Let's go!"

Hakaku and Ginta were back to back. Hakaku asked, "Where to?"

"To go get Naraku, where else," Kouga replied, killing yet another demon. Hakaku and Ginta got frightened looks on their faces, as they continued fighting demons off with their backs pressed against each other.

Kouga stared at Kagome, calmly ordering, "Let's go Kagome."

In the stance to shoot another arrow, Kagome lowered her bow, yelling, "Kirara, let's get moving." Kirara retracted her fangs from a demon and growled that she'd heard her, and started running over toward the priestess. Kagome and Shippo ran alongside, and then jumped onto Kirara, so that the fire cat never broke her stride.

Hakaku yelled, "Hey, Wait up!" as he began chasing after them.

Ginta said, "Not again," as he also ran after them, but they were already long gone.

Shippo said worriedly, "I really hope everyone's okay."

Staring ahead intently, Kagome looked down at him and assured, "I'm sure they're just fine Shippo," before looking back up and thinking, _"You'd better stay alive Bankotsu, and the others too."_

**Deep Inside the cave:**

Growling as his clawed hand went to the hilt of his sword, Inuyasha asked, "Bankotsu, are you gonna stand in my way?" staring at the teenage male mercenary with resolve in his eyes.

The cocky mercenary leader replied in a harsh tone, "You're damn right. You killed all of my band of seven brothers," tightening his hold on Banryu's handle, he finished, "so now I'm gonna avenge their deaths," standing tall and proud on a higher ground, staring down at the half breed thinking smugly_, "I can't wait to see the looks at the pathetic half breed's face, when he smells Kagome's scent all over me."_

Inuyasha said, "Yeah well, six out of seven ain't all that bad, but if killing you is the only way I can get to that bastard Naraku," raising his sword he barked, "Than it's time for a little family reunion. Windscar!" as he swung his sword down releasing the attack.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Fool," raining his blade he yelled, "You think that will work on me? Well, think again!" grunting as he swung his Banryu in a cutting sideways motion, releasing his own attack, barreling directly for Inuyasha's.

Realizing what had been released, Inuyasha thought stunned_, "A blast of heat?"_ as he watched the two attacks, equal in strength collide. He stood there groaning while the attacks canceled each other out.

Holding Banryu upright, out to his side, Bankotsu said, "So, we're evenly matched, ha," as he stared at Inuyasha over the path where their powers had collided. Feeling rather confidant, thanks to the added power of all seven jewel shards in him, Bankotsu thought, _"Damn half breed, he's had so much more time with __**my**__ Kagome than I did. I'm glad that stupid mutt was too blind to see what he had in front of him."_

Shifting his feet, as his eyes darkened with anger, Bankotsu continued thinking, "_Tough, she's mine now and I won't let anyone take her away! I'm gonna kill this stupid hanyou and find my raven haired beauty!" _snapping back to the battle at hand, he realized his opponent must be thinking. He thought, _"Let's see what this mutt comes up with, shall we?"_

Unaware of the mercenary's thoughts, never taking his eyes off his rival, Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts. _"Last time we fought at Hijiri Island he __**also **__managed to counter my Windscar, and now he's even stronger." _

Scowling Inuyasha barked, "I know what you're up to! You're using the other six sacred jewel shards!"

Bankotsu stood there staring at him smugly and informed him, "Of course, and I use them with pride. I consider them keepsakes from my fallen brothers." He began listing them off in order of rank, when he finished he added confidently, "Add my own jewel shard to all those and it totals seven. So you see I have more than enough power to defeat you!" raising Banryu to release another heat wave at the hated hanyou.

Raising his own sword, Inuyasha brought it down yelling, "Windscar," as he released his own attack thinking, "I don't have time to mess around," as he ran through the path opened in the blasts, leaping into the air, growling as he tried to surprise Bankotsu.

Prepared for the move, Bankotsu merely swung Banryu sideways, hitting Inuyasha in the gut, and knocking him clear across the cave. He hit the wall, falling flat on his face grunting in pain.

Bankotsu called out, "What's the matter Inuyasha," stabbing Banryu right where Inuyasha had been laying only a moment ago. Bankotsu flipped into the air with Banryu's blade still in the ground, swinging his body weight around to twist, causing Banryu's blade to tear up the ground as it also twisted. By the time Bankotsu landed heavily on his feet, bending to his knees before pushing back up into a horse stance. Banryu had exited the ground and he was prepared to strike.

Raising Banryu above his head and grabbing it with both hands, Bankotsu put all of his weight into swinging the weapon down, in an attempt to strike Inuyasha, whom had been sprawled on the ground when he's leaped over him. Inuyasha's barely recovered in time to roll out of the way of the strike to avoid getting killed.

Bankotsu stared directly at him and taunted, "That's interesting; were you always this weak Inuyasha," pulling his blade free from the foot deep hole, he added smugly, "or is that, I've become way to powerful for you?" staring at the hanyou calmly as he thought confidently, _"I can waste this pup anytime I wish. But first, I'm gonna toy with him a bit."_

Huffing as he pulled himself to his feet, Inuyasha barked back, "Are you telling me that you have all seven jewel shards Bankotsu, and that's the best you can do?" huffing more as he finished.

Holding out his blade threateningly, Bankotsu replied in a knowing tone, "I gotta say, you sure do know how to talk tough. But unfortunately for you, that won't be enough," staring at the stupid dog with calm eyes. He was taunting him deliberately, trying to goad the mutt into growing angry, knowing if he was angry, he'd slip and Bankotsu would seize the moment ending his opponent then and there.

Grasping his sword, Inuyasha barked, "I'll carve out every one of those jewel shards, so get ready to meet your maker Bankotsu!" they ran at each other, swords colliding repeatedly The sound of metal clashing against metal rang throughout the cave, as the combatants continued striking their swords at each other. The weapons scraped as the males pushed closer together.

As they stared at each other over their connected blades, Inuyasha inhaled and snarled as he caught a distinct scent. He snarled, "How dare you!?" glaring hatefully at the cocky teen, as his blood began to boil.

Bankotsu smirked taunting haughtily, "Took ya long enough." Giving a mock sigh he added, "I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha. I figured with your keen sense of smell, you'd have picked up her scent on me much sooner." Smirking with evil eyes he finished, "After all you're supposed to be a dog demon right?" Adding insult to injury Bankotsu corrected in a harsh tone, "My mistake, you're not a real demon, just a half demon."

Inuyasha growled, "You son of a..." as he glared amber eyes burning with hatred at his opponent. His anger was rising dangerously.

Knowing he was getting under the half breed's skin, Bankotsu taunted, "I gotta tell you, those breathy little noises she made when I was pumping away inside her," stopping to watch Inuyasha's teeth bare, before he continued, "The way that she grabbed my ass and pulled me deeper, all the while begging me not to stop." Inuyasha snarled and maneuvered their swords up, shoving Bankotsu's up, and back, moving to strike Banryu with his blade.

Bankotsu flipped into the air and landed on his feet easily, with his blade in front of him, as he finished, "And how tight she was, really made me want to take her over and over again, and I did Inuyasha. I took her tight little body over and over. She screamed in ecstasy writhing underneath me, calling out my name in sheer bliss while we fucked the shit out of each other. Not yours Inuyasha, **my** name," smirking smugly as he saw the hatred in Inuyasha's eyes multiply.

Bankotsu knew he'd make a mistake now, and was waiting for it, with a cool head, thoroughly enjoying the fact he was riling the dog. Bankotsu thought sourly_, "Serves that bastard right! He's had more time with Kagome, than I have. Well that will change once I've killed him… Still, he's been gifted with her smile and warm nature far longer than I have," _feeling a little miffed, and very jealous that his enemy had been around his Kagome a lot longer.

Clenching his hands around the hilt of his weapon, he decided it was time to really get under the hanyou's skin. Remembering that the dead priestess was this dog's main weakness, Bankotsu added, "That Kikyo girl is pretty alright, but she doesn't even come close to **my **Kagome." childishly taunting, "Naraku told me all about you and that dead priestess Kikyo and how you were stupid enough to get pinned to a tree for fifty years. So you have no business criticizing me and my brothers, half breed!"

Inuyasha recoiled as if from a slap growling, "What did you say!?" as memories of his past briefly flashed into his head. Clearing his head he growled, "Seems you and Naraku have been talking quite a lot, huh?"

Bankotsu informed him calmly, "Actually this is the second time I've run into Naraku."

Across the cave Inuyasha pondered evenly, "What do ya mean by that?" staring at his enemy.

Bankotsu informed him, "The first time we met, was before the Schichinatai was formed. Looking back it's kind of a strange coincidence."

Inuyasha retorted condescendingly, "So you're old pals." Staring at Bankotsu with a scrunched up and disgusted face, thinking, "_Figures Naraku would pick this bastard then."_

Insulted, Bankotsu scoffed, "Ha! I don't befriend demons!" and proceeded to explain the first meeting. Despite hating this man, Inuyasha listened intently, hoping for some clue how to defeat Naraku.

After recounting his first meeting, Bankotsu chuckled amused adding, "Naraku and I met again after that, and he told me much more than at our first meeting."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Naraku didn't resurrect you just to have someone to talk. You must be a real idiot Bankotsu!"

Looking insulted, Bankotsu said matter of factly, "You're the only idiot around here," staring at the dog like he was insane.

Feeling insulted, Inuyasha growled, "What?!" as he narrowed his gaze at the zombie teen.

Bankotsu informed him, "You can tell by one glance, what kind of man he is. A sharper person would have seen that." Adding smugly, "Need I remind you about how Kagome called my name as she came?"

Inuyasha growled, "Watch your mouth Bankotsu! Naraku's just taking advantage of you and making you do his dirty work." Trying to wake the teen up to the fact he was being used as a pawn.

Bankotsu replied, "Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm a busy man and I've got things to do- like settling the score with you!" charging toward Inuyasha again. As their blades clashed they put their all into each blow.

Bankotsu pulled back his halberd preparing to slice the hanyou. Inuyasha flipped into the air and back to safety. Bankotsu's sword collided with the ground where Inuyasha had been standing. Raising his mighty weapon, Bankotsu thought determined, _"I've been given a second chance at life, and I'm __**not**__ gonna waste it!"_

As he and Inuyasha released attacks at each other, which clashed and canceled each other out, memories flashed in his head of Naraku reviving him, then of Kagome and their brief times together. Determination and resolve invaded Bankotsu as he silently vowed to himself_, "I will get her back!"_

As the dust settled, Bankotsu pulled himself to his feet and declared, "I'm not doing this because of **his** orders," gasping as he saw that Inuyasha had survived the attacks and explosion as well. Bankotsu said surprised, "So you survived?" raising Banryu and preparing to charge into battle he yelled, "That's good 'cause now I can kill you!"

Inuyasha fiercely vowed, "One of us is gonna die here today, but it isn't gonna be me!" as he also charged into battle.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

They were running through a corridor still, with the mountain shaking and debris falling all behind them. Sango yelled frightened, "It's collapsing!"

Miroku looked at her over his shoulder as he continued running and said, "It seems the barrier around the scared mountain has been totally dissolved. An evil aura is pouring out."

Sango running up beside him, side glanced at him asking, "Is it Naraku's aura?" keeping Hiraikotsu firmly in hand over her back as they ran.

Clutching his staff tightly as they ran, Miroku answered, "Yes and it's much stronger than before." Looking ahead of them he said, "Wait! It's a demonic aura, and it's getting stronger."

They ran into the light they had seen up ahead and stopped. Looking around Sango asked, "Hey wait, is this… the shaft we were in before?"

They simultaneously felt a dark presence rising from beneath them and looked over the ledge. Sango said concerned, "Miroku?"

Gripping his staff, Miroku answered, "Yes, I sense it too." They stared into the deep pit beyond them, as the vibrations increased. Deep in the pit, they spotted something that caused them to gasp in shock.

Miroku said, "Naraku! It is him," as they continued glaring over the lip of the wooden fence. As their enemy disappeared, Miroku yelled, hey, wait!" Sango, sensing another presence, gasped as she looked up

They were attacked with wind blades. Miroku started to say, "That has to be- " but was cut off.

Kagura holding up her fan said seriously, "Keep looking down, and you'll lose your head."

Miroku finished in a hiss, "Kagura," as he and Sango stared at the duo across the cave from them. Kagura giggled and smiled as she tilted her head, staring at them. Kanna stood silently beside her older sister.

Sango gasped, "Miroku, Naraku's disappeared." Miroku nodded.

Leaning back over Miroku continued, "He was there, and then it seemed like he ran away." Staring up at the demoness across the way, he continued, "Now I get it, Naraku is still incomplete, isn't he Kagura?"

Looking innocent and feigning ignorance, Kagura asked, "Huh? What do you mean monk?"

Miroku explained, "Naraku took refuge inside mount Hakurei because his barrier was broken be Inuyasha's red tetsuiga. Isn't that the case?" he demanded, staring intently at the aloof demoness. He sternly continued, "That's why Naraku hid himself in here, isn't it? To reform his barrier and restore his powers," fairly confident he was correct.

Kagura replied evenly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Naraku doesn't tell me things like that," opening her eyes she added slightly amused, "I suppose he doesn't trust me all that much. You'd be better to ask Kanna about Naraku, though she probably won't say much."

Miroku demanded, "Tell us everything you know, right now Kagura."

Not liking his tone, Kagura said in a harsh tone, "If you really wanna know all this so badly, why not as Naraku?" opening her fan, she added, "I'll even help you follow him!" releasing the wind blades towards the two humans.

They started falling and yelled, then spotting a ledge, hopped off the crumbling wood, onto the fresh edge. Before they could catch their breaths, Kagura screamed and released another wave of wind blades towards them, crumbling the entire path, forcing them to fall into the abyss. Kagura, leaned over her railing and scoffed, "Ha," walking away with her nose in the air.

**Back with Inuyasha and Bankotsu:**

Inuyasha yelled, "Come and get it Bankotsu!" as he leapt toward the mercenary, preparing to strike with his sword. Swinging his halberd to counter the attack, Bankotsu quickly ducked his body behind his massive weapon, trying to fend off the blast from the combined attacks; as did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought, "_Damn, I'm not getting anywhere. If only Bankotsu were a demon, my backlash wave would take care of him_."

Ready for battle, legs in a horse stance, Bankotsu demanded calmly, "What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you out of breath?" staring at his adversary calmly.

Inuyasha stared at him continuing to think, "_Even if he __**is**__ an evil specter, he doesn't have a demonic aura, and without that aura to entrap and send back at them; I can't use my backlash wave_!" Staring into the hard blue eyes of his rival, Inuyasha thought, "_Damn that Naraku! __**That's**__ why he went through the trouble to resurrect these seven specters to fight his battles_."

Bankotsu smirked before taunting, "Well well, you look deep in thought. Are you thinking about where you'd like to be buried?"

Inuyasha growled back, "Ha! I was thinking about how I'd intended to kill you right away, but I've changed my mind, because I'm having way too much fun!" charging back into the battle.

**With Koga and Kagome:**

Ginta and Hakaku were running beside Kirara and panted asking, "What's going on Kouga? All the greenery around Mount Hakurei is dead."

Kouga answered evenly, "It was all destroyed by Naraku's miasma."

Kagome riding on Kirara's back informed them, "I sense the sacred jewel shards. They're coming from two different places: From below the mountain and near the center."

Kouga continued running alongside the flying cat. He questioned confused, "Huh? Two places?"

Kagome added, "Below the mountain is stronger," as she sat perched on top of the cat demon.

Glancing at her Kouga said, "That will be Naraku," keeping an easy pace.

Kagome answered, "Most likely," clutching tight to Kirara's fur.

Picking up his whirlwind, Kouga said, "Alright, lead the way Kagome," and took off running.

Stunned Hakaku asked, "How can she lead you anywhere, when you take off like that?"

Kagome ordered, "Alright Kirara, let's get moving." The cat picked up speed and fly to catch up with Kouga. As they flew towards the mountain she thought desperately, _"Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, everybody please hang on! Especially you Bankotsu, I have to tell him!"_

**Back with Inuyasha and Bankotsu:**

They continued battling, with Inuyasha having to jump away from the blasts and broken floor. Bankotsu calmly walked over to him waiting for his opponent to stand on his feet honorably. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and thought, "_Damn, Naraku's just ahead_."

Bankotsu taunted mocking, "What's the matter Inuyasha? I thought you said you were having fun?" as he stood waiting for Inuyasha to continue their little skirmish.

Inuyasha thought, "_What will I do? I can't beat Bankotsu like this_," his eyes darting from his adversary to the doorway and back a few times.

Growing bored Bankotsu said, "Come on, I can't just stay here and play with you forever you know?"

Frustrated, Inuyasha thought, "_What am I gonna do?_" beginning to become desperate.

Bankotsu shouted, "So let's just end this right now!" swinging his weapon down, releasing another blast of heat.

Taking advantage of the dust riled up, Inuyasha leapt above and tossed his sword dead towards Bankotsu, who smugly countered by knocking it away with Banryu. All his weight was behind the motion, giving Inuyasha the advantage. He landed and Bankotsu then realized his position, gasping in shock. Inuyasha quickly spun around with his claws extended yelling, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" as he sliced into the mercenary's wrist; causing him groan in pain and lose his treasured blade and grab his injured limb.

Glaring at the enemy, Bankotsu demanded in a deep tone, "How dare you?!" holding his bleeding wrist with his good hand.

Inuyasha now holding two of the jewel shards answered smugly, "Ha! I knew you had the jewel shards in your arm." Placing the shards safely inside his haori he continued, "Your sword arm seemed unusually strong, and it got me thinking!"

Bankotsu replied sorely, "So, you took a guess, seems like you have all the luck!"

Inuyasha replied smugly, "Oh it's more than luck Bankotsu. I'm gonna cut out all your shards, and the next one's in your neck!" popping his knuckles preparing to strike.

As the half demon leapt, aiming for his neck, Bankotsu started back peddling quickly; keeping firm steps as he evaded the smug demon. Inuyasha continued blindly charging forward, swiping for the neck. Just when Inuyasha thought he had the mercenary and mentally boasted, _"Got him."_

He was shocked. Bankotsu smirked arrogantly thinking, _"Think you got me huh?"_ he quickly and without warning tilted his upper body to the side avoiding the strike.

Inuyasha thought, "_Huh? What happened?_" as he saw a massive fist aiming for his face. He tried to dodge it but failed. A loud thud of flesh pounding flesh reverberated through the cave as Inuyasha went flying and landed flat on his back.

Bankotsu standing up straight, and raising the hand Inuyasha had cut the jewel shards out of into the air, demanded, "Don't underestimate me half demon! Just who do you think you're dealing with?"

Inuyasha sitting up growled, "You bastard, " as he continued sitting all the way up, staring at his enemy.

Smirking with pride, Bankotsu informed him in a deadly serious tone, "I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, and I've never lost a battle to anyone," smugly staring down at his opponent.

_**A/N Here is the 9**__**th**__** chapter of Secret Lovers. Enjoy please. :D**_


	10. Death Of A Warrior

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little twists :P**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last time:**

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha thought, "Huh? What happened?" as he saw a massive fist aiming for his face. He tried to dodge it but failed. A loud thud of flesh pounding flesh reverberated through the cave as Inuyasha went flying and landed flat on his back.

Bankotsu standing up straight, and raising the hand Inuyasha had cut the jewel shards out of into the air, demanded, "Don't underestimate me half demon! Just who do you think you're dealing with?"

Inuyasha sitting up growled, "You bastard, " as he continued sitting all the way up, staring at his enemy.

Smirking with pride, Bankotsu informed him in a deadly serious tone, "I am Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven, and I've never lost a battle to anyone," smugly staring down at his opponent.

**Now:**

**With Miroku and Sango:**

Sango had managed to wedge Hiraikotsu into the wall and was leaning over it, holding out a rope, upon which Miroku clutched to keep from falling into the abyss. Straining so hard she had sweat beaded above her brows, Sango asked, "Miroku, are you alright?"

Clutching the rope with one hand, and his staff with the other, the monk answered, "Yes, more or less." looking up at her. Looking below his feet, he gasped thinking, _"The remains of demons." _He yelled, "Sango, lower me down some more." Staring at the bodies below him, he wondered_, "Is this all Naraku's doing?"_

**Back with Inuyasha and Bankotsu:**

Inuyasha moved in with a punch, which the human male dodged, quickly countering with his own steel hard fist, which sent the dog flying back with a loud thud of flesh bruising flesh. The renowned leader informed him seriously, "You underestimate my strength," slamming his fist into his open palm, he continued, "There was a good reason I became the leader of the Schichinatai!" stressing the last part with a vicious punch into the cavern wall, the size of Inuyasha's head; right next to where Inuyasha had been standing, before he ducked.

Pulling his fist out and shaking off the dirt, Bankotsu went for him again landing a left uppercut to the hanyou's chin, continuing, "I controlled a gang of murderers with my own power," landing a right hook he added, "Long before I was resurrected by the shikon jewel!" throwing another fearsome blow, which Inuyasha quickly ducked. However Inuyasha failed to notice the second more powerful punch coming from the side, it connected and Inuyasha ended up knocked on his ass again.

Scoffing, "Hmph, you really are pathetic!" Bankotsu stood tall, staring down at the weak half breed. Thinking to himself, _"I don't get it. What could Kagome have ever seen in this sniveling dog?" _shrugging it off he mentally scoffed, _"Not that it matters, I'll just teach this mutt who the real man here is. Then I'll kill him, and go get my feisty little miko back."_

Growling as he braced himself sitting up, Inuyasha said calmly, "One of your jewel shards, it's embedded in your left arm," Getting back to his feet, Inuyasha continued, "That's a pretty straight forward way to use them," adding in a condescending tone, the insult of, "Especially considering how twisted you are."

Bankotsu laughed off the insult. "Heh, so you let me hit you on purpose, to check me out." Balling up both of his fists, and preparing to move in again, he asked snidely, "Will you take my jewel shards from me? Or will I pull that head of yours clean off? Whose gonna be first?!"

**With Sesshomaru:**

He killed a couple more demons and when Jaken asked if he was going after them, he replied, "They're insignificant," staring back at the mountain..

**With Kikyo:**

Shooting two more demons, she looked at the sky and thought, "_Did Naraku set them free on purpose, or has he no use for them anymore?" _turning toward the mountain she finished_, "In any case, I shall go see for myself."_

**With Kagome:**

She and Kouga finally arrived at the mouth of the cave. Standing by and peering into the cave, Kouga asked, "Is this where Naraku's hiding?" Sense anything Kagome?"

She sat erect on Kirara's back, answering, "Yes, I sense jewel shards, and they're somewhere deep inside this cave."

Shippo nervously asked, "We're going in?" hoping they wouldn't.

Kagome declared resolutely, "We have to." Staring into the cave thinking_, "I have to get to him, and tell him before its too late."_

Unhappy Shippo said, "I thought so," trying to stall, he added, "Oh yeah, don't we have to wait for Hakaku and Ginta?" glancing at her sideways to see if it'd work.

Knowing how slow his henchmen were, Kouga scoffed, "We can't be waiting around for them," eager to get his claws on Naraku for slaughtering his clan.

Eager to check on her friends, and hoping to see the man who held her heart, Kagome agreed, "You're right, let's get going!"

Entering the cave, Koga ordered firmly, "Come on." Kirara obediently followed the wolf.

Shippo screamed, "Wait! I'm not ready for this yet!" as they got deeper into the entrance.

Slightly panicked, Kagome thought, _"We have to hurry! The shards are becoming more and more tainted. If we don't get to them soon I may lose everyone!" _her heart pounding in fear at that thought. She was unable to shake the sense of urgency that was washing over her.

**With Miroku and Sango:**

Gazing around at the multitude of deceased demons remains, Sango said, "look at them all."

Confirming his suspicions, Miroku firmly stated, "Now we know for certain that Naraku **was **rebuilding his body inside this chamber."

Turning to face the man beside her, Sango said, "Than that means these demons- "

Miroku cut it, "They were probably used to create parts of Naraku's new body." Spotting something moving, he gasped.

Sango too looked to see what had caused such a reaction. She asked unsure, "Wh.. What is that?"

Still shocked, Miroku answered, "It's moving." as his mind tried to puzzle things out.

Spotting more, Sango said, "There's more of them too," pointing at the emerging unknowns.

Miroku gasped, "Incredible," as all the little things began emerging.

Shocked and a little weirded out, Sango said, "I know, they aren't demons. More like… clumps of flesh."

Blinking Miroku responded, "Yes, It's as though, they're about to spawn something," looking on in wonder.

Sango asked, "Spawn, but what?" as she stared around them.

Nervous now, Miroku began to sweat, and answered, "I don't know." Looking up he sighed and asked, "Where did Naraku escape to?"

**Back with Bankotsu and Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha jumped forward with a punch. Bankotsu drove his knuckles into the top of Inuyasha's fist, to block it. Inuyasha growled and thought, _"He blocked me,"_ with a stunned face.

Seeing Inuyasha's stunned face, Bankotsu smirked, and swung around with a mean left hook. Inuyasha's cheek crunched under the fearsome power put behind the punch, and it sent him spinning and flying right into the cavern wall- again.

Bankotsu demanded, "What's the matter Inuyasha? I'm going out of my way, to punch with this hand, to make it easier for you to take me jewel shards," holding up his left fist and glaring at the hanyou.

Inuyasha crashed into the wall, and started sliding down it. With long powerful strides, Bankotsu approached and before the mutt could slide all the way down, Bankotsu wrapped his hand around his enemy's neck and tightened it slowly.

Inuyasha chocked slightly. Bankotsu held him up by the throat and asked, "What, is this battle over already?" slamming him against the wall, so he could drive his left fist hard into Inuyasha's gut. Before releasing Inuyasha with a smirk, and watching the weaker male fall to the floor.

Standing over him, Bankotsu scoffed, "Pathetic," bending on one knee as he said, "and here I was, convinced that you'd put up much more of a fight." Grabbing the scruff of Inuyasha's fire rat haori, he held him up and said, "Don't worry though Inuyasha, I'm not interested in torturing someone as feeble as you." Staring him dead in the eye he finished seriously, "Weaklings hold no appeal for me." Moving his hand in position for the killing blow he ordered, "Now, die!" sending his fingers toward Inuyasha's neck, with his full weight behind the strike.

What he didn't realize, was that he'd left himself wide open. Inuyasha weakly opened his eyes and brought up his own hand, stabbing his claws into Bankotsu's throat, with a sickening gushy sound of flesh tearing. Feeling the pain in his neck, and realizing what had happened, Bankotsu looked down to see Inuyasha's hand, and said angrily, "Damn you to hell!"

Inuyasha informed him, "I'm not like all the other demons and humans you've slaughtered. I can take a lot more damage than them." As he ripped his claws out, and caught the three jewel shards. Kicking Bankotsu's stomach, he sent the stunned mercenary flying across the cave.

Bankotsu grunted in pain as his back slammed against the cavern wall. Inuyasha said seriously, "I've got five of them. Once I get the shards in your left arm, it'll be over for you, Bankotsu."

The irate leader yelled, "Silence fool! I will never die! I'll kill you and take back the jewel shards you stole from me!" as he grunted, sitting up and glaring at the haughty demon who thought he was so much better.

Inuyasha said, "Don't count on it!" turning serious he said, "I've got news, getting out of here is only half the problem. Naraku will never let you stay alive, if you possess the jewel shards."

Bankotsu snapped, "I'm sure he's more interested in killing you!"

Inclining his head to indicate where to look, Inuyasha said, "Over there," both combatants looked to see three places where demon hoards were lying in wait. Inuyasha finished, "Those demons aren't guards, they intend to go after whoever survives."

Clenching his fist on his knee, Bankotsu cursed, "Damn that Naraku," and faced Inuyasha again. Ignoring the blood trickling from the hole in his neck.

Inuyasha said, "I've no idea what kind of promise you made with Naraku, when he revived you."

Bankotsu flashed back to when he was revived. He stared at Inuyasha thinking_, "I knew I couldn't trust that bastard Naraku, after all he's a hanyou too."_

Trying to make the teen open his eyes to what was happening, he said, "Naraku used you and the Band of Seven. You were nothing but a shield, for protection."

Bankotsu scoffed care free, "So what if he did use us?" remembering all the killing and battles he's had since getting revived, and remembering his times with his precious miko. Focusing on his time spent with the feisty vixen, Bankotsu thought, _"So what, I got plenty in return, and I can just kill him too."_

Unable to believe his ears, Inuyasha scoffed, "You don't care?" staring at the man before him. Regardless that he'd used Kagome like a whore, Inuyasha knew she'd want him to try to make this guy see things clearly, and let him know what was happening.

Bankotsu informed him in a dangerous voice, "The Schichinatai we were originally mercenaries. We were hired by clan lords and **they** didn't give a **damn** about us either! When we became too strong and dangerous for them, they hunted us down and chopped off our heads," resentment clearly ringing through his voice.

Staring at the demon he added, "I never trusted Naraku right from the very start." Getting to his feet he added, "But now that I'm resurrected, I can do as I please." Staring the hanyou dead in the eyes, he decided to deliver a final warning, and declared full of determination, "I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, even if it happens to be Naraku!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Really, Naraku didn't do himself any favors picking you to revive."

Sick of the hanyou looking down his nose at him, Bankotsu roared, "Enough! What's your story? How did you awaken from your seal?"

Inuyasha growled, "None of your business," staring at the human male.

Bankotsu informed him calmly, "It's all about greed Inuyasha. We're all the same. That dried up old saint Hakushin, the dead priestess, even you. You live only because of your insatiable hunger for life." Clenching his fist tightly, he ground out through clenched teeth, "Don't make **us** out to be the only villains here!"

Snidely, Inuyasha retorted, "You're the ones who killed countless people, not us!" glaring at the mercenary.

Smirking, Bankotsu boasted, "Yeah, and we've killed our share of demons too," before launching himself through the air, towards his discarded halberd.

Inuyasha gasped and looked to where the teen was heading, he thought, _"Oh no! There are sacred jewel shards embedded in Banryu!"_ cursing himself for forgetting the blade as Bankotsu yanked his weapon free, Inuyasha ran over to retrieve his own blade, and ran growling towards the killer, stunned when the human ran past him.

Slicing the mighty weapon through a demon, Bankotsu yelled, "That nine hundred and ninety one, " swinging again and again he counted, "Nine hundred and ninety two, nine hundred and ninety three."

Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" as he stared in confusion, having expected to be attacked himself.

Holding his weapon up as the enraged demons moved in to attack Bankotsu challenged, "Come and get me!" Destroying another one he said, "Nine hundred and ninety four, nine hundred ninety five, nine hundred and ninety six."

Inuyasha growled and grunting, released his attack at a wave of demon hoards obliterating them.

Slicing one in front of him, Bankotsu continued loud and clear, "Nine hundred and ninety seven.." Torquing his torso around to slay another one, he called out, "Nine hundred and ninety eight," slicing another he called, "Nine hundred and ninety nine."

Crouching down and pushing off with his legs, Bankotsu leapt into the air, holding Banryu tightly in his hands and once he got over the demon's height, he swung down driving his prized weapon into the demons skull, yelling, "One thousand!" The sickening sound of crunching bones and flesh rendering in half was heard, as the blade cleanly sliced down the massive body, with no resistance.

Landing firmly back on the ground, he heaved his blade free from the flesh, and jumped back waiting for the dust, and the fountain of blood to settle. Banryu began to pulse, and then the blade shone with an eerie red glow. Bankotsu looked at it and smirked. Jumping into the air, twirling the weapon as if it were a baton, over his head, he declared, "I don't need the rest of you!"

Inuyasha standing in front of the demons, preparing to strike them, over heard this and turned around demanding, "What did you say?" Bankotsu released a massive heat blast toward the demons. Inuyasha barely managed to raise tetsuiga in time to ward off the blast. The demons behind him however, were incinerated. Growling he stared at Bankotsu, then offered, "If you decide to get out of here, I won't get in your way."

Now feeling cockier than ever, Bankotsu scoffed and glared at the hanyou, informing him seriously, "I'm not going anywhere, until I've killed you and avenged my brothers." his massive halberd, resting gently on his wide shoulder.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Huh, just because you blade transformed a little?"

Hand firmly on his hip, Bankotsu replied smugly, "Actually I wanted to lop your head off to complete the transformation," raising his free hand and waving it carelessly, he added in a condescending tone, "But it may not have been enough, you only be a half demon." striking a nerve with his remark.

Taking offense at the insult, Inuyasha braked demanding, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bankotsu pleased that he'd gotten under his skin again, answered firmly, "You're about to find out!" as he went of the offensive again, striking his weapon against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha backing up, thought, "Why's that sword so powerful? It's like Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin..."

Still attacking, Bankotsu stated, "When I first met Naraku, He told me about the existence of the shikon jewel, a jewel that could empower both humans and demons. Humans can't possess demon powers. And I didn't care for spiritual powers. And I wasn't born with the power of the divine."

Inuyasha was knocked into a wall again. Bankotsu stood erect continuing, "I always that to become powerful, you had to make yourself stronger. However, there is one other way, and that's to put power into an object. So I made a wish on my Banryu. I've cut off the heads of a thousand warlords."

Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "Windscar!" releasing his attack towards the mercenary.

Twirling his Banryu again, Bankotsu grabbed the handle and deflected the attack with one of his own screaming, "And just now, I killed my thousandth demon!" holding his blade as the red glow faded again, he continued, "Besides the wish I made on it, Banryu has sacred jewel shards in it. One thousand humans, one thousand demons, this demon sword that has absorbed the wrath of two thousand lives, " Staring at Inuyasha he continued, "You wield a demon sword too, but can it beat my Banryu?" moving to attack again.

Inuyasha moving back said, "You were resurrected by the cared jewel shards alright, but that sword is surrounded by a demonic aura. Get rid of it for your own good!"

Bankotsu snapped, "Go to hell half breed!" releasing another powerful heat blast toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha withstood the attack and ended up against the wall again. Still charging forward to attack, Bankotsu yelled, "A demon could never understand my desires. Or maybe you think you understand, because you're a half demon. Is that it?" Slamming his Banryu against Inuyasha's sword he yelled, "You can't understand man's world, where strength is your only hope of survival!" as he threw Inuyasha back into another wall yet again.

Bankotsu announced firmly, "It's over," as he lifted his blade into the air, to begin spinning it above his palm, the energy began forming into a red ball of hatred. The aura so potent it couldn't be missed.

Thinking quickly, Inuyasha realized he could use his backlash wave and moved into position. Bankotsu declared fiercely, "With this power, I will lose to **no one**!" Using his weapon as a tennis racket, he batted the energy ball towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed out, "Backlash wave!" releasing his most powerful attack towards the incoming ball of wrath and hatred, sending it back towards the unsuspecting mercenary, powered by a powerful wind.

Realizing what had happened, Bankotsu screamed out in fear and tried to block the attack with Banryu, holding the weapon in front of his face, and bracing it with his free hand. The wind ripples jack hammered against the shiny steel until it broke through, shattering the once mighty weapon into chucks of metal that lay strewn haphazardly around the ground.

Bankotsu screamed out in agony as simultaneously, the wrath of his victims, seared his soul and the flames licked at and began to melt his flesh. His mind and heart filled with memories of Kagome, regret at never getting to see her beautiful smile again not getting to tell her how he felt, and knowing he'd never be graced with the gift of her presence ever again, all registered.

Taking a deep breath he yelled, "No," as the agony and regret intensified. Feeling his flesh begin to render apart, after several torturous moments, the flames and wrath died down and Bankotsu lay in the rubble half buried as his broken sword lay scattered around him.

A massive tremor shook the surrounding mountain, as Bankotsu lay barely breathing and trying to fight of the pain. He said confused, between breaths, "I don't understand?" looking sideways, at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over explaining, "You were way too greedy Bankotsu. You were strong enough on your own, even without the jewel shards." Bankotsu chuckled, before gasping in pain.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself. Deciding to spare Bankotsu, since he was a worthy opponent if nothing else, Inuyasha reached down a removed the shards from his still bleeding wrist. Bankotsu's eyes opened briefly as he stared at the hanyou. Realizing what he was doing, Bankotsu closed his eyes as his trademark smirk crossed his face.

Inuyasha watched as the once mighty warrior, crumbled to dust and bones. Before Inuyasha could take a step forward, the cavern began pulsing and shaking. The ground swallowed the scattered pieces of Banryu, and wrapped around Inuyasha's feet, dragging him down into the now fleshy floor of the cave. Inuyasha thought, _"Huh? What's going on?"_

**With Sango and Miroku:**

Something pulsed and the mountain of flesh blobs reacted. Sango said, "Look Miroku."

Miroku asked, "Now what?" as the ground began to tremble Miroku ordered, "Run for it!" the two humans immediately began running towards somewhere safe, forgetting that they were in a deep hole, with no exit in sight.

**With Kagome and Kouga:**

The minute Bankotsu was reduced to bones and dust, she felt her heart constrict, as a wave of sadness filled her. She heaved a great sigh and then felt numb.

As the walls began pulsing, Kagome snapped out of her stupor and asked, "What's happening?" a frightened wail, coming from Shippo who was sitting beside her.

Running ahead, Kouga replied, "We'll find out soon enough," continuing his current pace, as they continued running deeper into the mountain.

**Outside the mountain:**

Kikyo stared at the mountain, gasping, "The demonic aura is growing stronger."

**On the other side:**

Sesshomaru ordered, "Rin take Ahun and get away from the mountain."

She gasped asking, "Huh? What will you do, Lord Sesshomaru?" concerned for his safety.

Sesshomaru answered stoically, "It goes without saying. Naraku is in there somewhere."

Walking up to his beloved master, Jaken began rambling, "Uh pardon me milord?"

Facing the imp Sesshomaru demanded coolly, "What is it?"

Jaken continued, "There's no question, Naraku has kept himself hidden from his enemies until now, in order to recoup his strength. He has undoubtedly become much stronger, since the last time we met."

Glancing at the bothersome imp, Sesshomaru demanded, "Your point is?"

Tossing the staff of two heads into the air, he dropped to his knees and said, "Ah yes, my point, what was my point? I suppose my mind's growing weaker with age."

Sesshomaru began walking toward the mountain. Rin's said, "Lord Sesshomaru," when he stopped to see what she wanted, she bowed her head respectfully and finished, "Good luck milord," gifting him with a smile, before leaving as she'd been instructed. Sesshomaru continued walking off.

**With Inuyasha:**

He finally figured out the floor was trying to draw him in and thought, "_And it's not only the ground either. This entire cave, looks like a giant wall of flesh." _The floor began to creep up and wrap around Inuyasha. He thought, _"What the... I can't move," _as the ground also drew the shattered remains of Banryu into it while shooting Inuyasha toward an opening above his head.

**With Kouga and Kagome:**

Koga stopped running and informed her, "Something's going on. It's getting louder in here." Glancing at her over his shoulder, he said, "Let's hurry Kagome," ready to take off again. He was shocked when his feet wouldn't move. He began trying to struggle free as the floor began dragging him into it.

Kagome gasped, "What's wrong?" climbing off of Kirara she knelt beside Koga who was now waist deep into the floor. "Take my hand Kouga!" she cried out, leaning over to grab his hand. She groaned in exertion, as she tried to pull him free. The ground held fast and he continued sinking. She cried out, "Please Kouga, hang on!" as she tugged harder.

Perched on Kirara's back, Shippo encouraged, "You can do it!"

Kouga ordered, "Let go Kagome," releasing her hand, he said fondly, "I'd never put you in danger." Kagome tried to make a last desperate attempt to grab him free. He yelled, "Don't! This is definitely..." the rest was mumbled as he slipped beneath the ground.

Kagome cried out, "Kouga!" her hand connected with the squishy floor. She gasped and asked, "What is this stuff? It's not stone."

Shippo cried out frightened, "Look Kagome," shaking with fear.

Kagome said, "This entire cave is changing," as she looked at their surroundings.

"It's like… being in the belly of a living being," Shippo said, cringing with fear. As the walls began pulsating Shippo asked, "Kagome, are we going to be devoured as well?"

Confused by what was happening, Kagome answered, "I don't know. If that were going to happen, wouldn't we have already been eaten?" Standing with her back to the two demons, she declared, "In any case, let's go after Koga." Starting to run deeper into the cave, she stated with resolve, "We can't leave him!" she thought_, "I refuse to leave anyone behind!"_

As Kirara began flying again to keep up with Kagome, Shippo argued, "But we don't know where he's buried!"

Kagome continued running as she replied, "I know where he is. I can sense the sacred jewel shards in his legs. They're moving through the fleshy walls. And they're headed straight ahead, towards Naraku's tainted jewel shards."

They continued running until they ran into a wide opening, stopping just in time to keep from falling over the edge. Shippo said, "We cleared the tunnel."

Kagome responded, "Yeah, now what? Where have we ended up?"

Spotting something, Shippo asked, "Kagome, what's that?" pointing above their heads in front of them. Shippo asked nervously, "Are they demons?"

Kagome replied confused, "No, they seem different somehow," as she stared at the pulsing, oozing mass of flesh blobs.

Shippo said, "Whatever they are, they give me the creeps," as a shiver traveled up his spine.

From inside the mass came a voice, "Whose there? Kagome, Shippo, is that you?"

Kagome gasped as she recognized the voice of her friend. Sango's Hiraikotsu, stabbed through the mass and began to create an opening. When it was wide enough she could see them, Kagome called out, "Miroku, Sango?"

Sango replied relieved, "Kagome," while holding the weapon so the hole remained open.

Staring up at her friends, glad to see them relatively safe, Kagome asked, "Is it just you two? Where is Inuyasha?"

The monk and the slayer looked at each other confused. Cupping his hands around his mouth, to make his voice travel further, Miroku asked, "You mean he's not with you?"

Kagome yelled back, "He went after you and entered Mount Hakurei ahead of us!"

Looking down at his worried friends, Miroku speedily replied, "We haven't crossed paths."

Staring at the young priestess, Shippo asked, "Where could he have gotten to?"

Looking down, Kagome said sadly, "Inuyasha," the ground began trembling, and the entire cave began shaking wildly. The fleshy blobs began falling off one by one. Shippo fell off Kirara and landed by Kagome's feet.

Sango and Miroku began hollering in fear and shock as they began slipping into an unknown drop, as the flesh mounds continued crumbling piece by piece. Seeing the peril his friends were in, Shippo ordered, "Quickly, catch them Kirara!" the fire cat leapt into the air, heading toward her falling mistress.

The ground began titling and Kagome and Shippo began falling as well. Thinking fast, Shippo transformed into his balloon like state

As she landed on her fire cat's back, Sango said gratefully, "Thank you Kirara."

Remembering the others, Miroku asked panicked, "Where's Kagome?"

Floating up Shippo assured, "Don't worry, I've got you Kagome."

Sitting safely on top of Shippo's head, Kagome said, "Thanks," wiping the sweat from her brow in relief.

Staring down into the never ending hole, Sango said, "Something's rising up from the cavern."

"What is it?" asked Miroku, as everyone stared at it in shock and awe.

Spotting Inuyasha trapped and seemingly unconscious in some of it, Kagome began yelling his name in earnest, trying to wake him up. She thought frantically, _"Inuyasha what happened to you?" _she continued screaming his name, trying to get a response.

**A/N Okay people, there's chapter ten, I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	11. Death Of A Tyrant

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little twists :P**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**Last time:**

Staring down into the never ending hole, Sango said, "Something's rising up from the cavern."

"What is it?" asked Miroku, as everyone stared at it in shock and awe.

Spotting Inuyasha trapped and seemingly unconscious in some of it, Kagome began yelling his name in earnest, trying to wake him up. She thought frantically, _"Inuyasha what happened to you?" _as she continued screaming his name, trying to get a response.

**Now:**

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome's yell reached his ears. He said, "K.. Kagome?"

Shippo began floating towards him as Kagome said, "Thank goodness," smiling in relief.

Inuyasha growled and demanded, "You idiot! Why'd you come in here and put your lives in danger?"

Staring at him Kagome asked, "Can you blame me?" holding his gaze.

Inuyasha verbally whipped her, "I told you to stay outside. You should have listened!" staring into her eyes.

Struggling to free him, she said sadly, "Don't be mad at me, I was worried about you," adding mentally, "_Bankotsu, where are you?_" as the sadness deepened.

Inuyasha scoffed, "I can take care of myself just fine," trying not to blush. Wishing to change the subject, he said, "So what's your story wolf? I knew I couldn't trust you..." gasping as he didn't see the wolf he was about to insult. "What happened to that mangy wolf? Where is he?" he demanded.

Shippo answered, "Uh... Kouga was swallowed into these walls of flesh."

Completely taken by surprise, Inuyasha thought, _"What? He was devoured?"_

Kagome declared, panic rising in her voice, "That's why you have to get out of here, the sooner, the better," as she began tugging at the binding flesh again.

Inuyasha said, "Yeah," and began trying to wriggle his way free. "Damn, I can't budge!" he ground out , sensing something, he looked behind him and gasped.. He ordered firmly, "Get out of here Kagome."

She gasped looking up and heard a deep dark chuckle. " I know that voice," she said.

Inuyasha barked, "Naraku!" as he stared at him. Inuyasha began struggling more, and Kagome began trying harder to free him. Naraku's sinister chuckle reverberated again, louder this time.

Sango asked, "Did he say Naraku?"

Miroku declared, "Impossible," as he thought_, "What an unbelievably evil aura. How could it possibly come from Naraku?"_

The grip on Inuyasha tightened further and he groaned in pain. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha," staring into his eyes concerned.

Naraku taunted, "Having trouble moving are you, Inuyasha?"

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, staring up at his hated nemesis. Naraku's vile face showed clearly, hanging from the ceiling. Everyone gasped in shock.

Naraku said evenly, "You've done well to succeed in getting here, or so I'd say under different circumstances. But it's already too late. You are already hopelessly entangled in my intestines. It's all over for you."

Inuyasha barked, "You think so huh? Then you must be dreaming!" growing angry he snapped, "I'll tell you when it's over. It's over when I rip out your damn throat!"

Standing to her feet and pulling her bow, Kagome yelled with a voiced full of determination, "Got that right! Today's the day we destroy you, once and for all!" Notching and releasing her sacred arrow directly towards Naraku's face.

Sango added in an angry voice, "Naraku, you're dead!" as she released her gigantic boomerang. The boomerang sliced through several places, releasing acid raining down on everyone.

Miroku yelled, "Sango, stay away from it!" as they flew on Kirara's back.

Trying her best not to get hit by the substance, Kagome informed Inuyasha, "This stuff is like acid. We're in trouble. It'll dissolve us in no time."

They slayer, the monk, and the cat were all pinned against the wall. Kagome and Shippo were caught and held as well. Inuyasha yelled concerned, "Kagome, Shippo!" and began struggling even harder to get free.

"Fools," Naraku spat disgustedly. "You still don't understand. The whole of Mount Hakurei has become one with my body. In other words, you're all trapped inside me," chuckling.

Inuyasha growled. Sango looked at the fleshy appendage trapping her small group and asked, "These fleshy walls are part of Naraku?" a perplexed look on her face.

Looking at Kagome with tears in his eyes, Shippo questioned, "Kagome, are we gonna be devoured just like Kouga was?" fear in his tiny voice.

Naraku scoffed, "Don't be so conceited. There's no value in absorbing the likes of you, especially a weak little demon."

Taking offense at the snide remark, Shippo became angry and growled, "Hey! Does he mean me?"

Ignoring the runt, Naraku continued, "Not to mention a half demon, like Inuyasha, even more so a handful of mere humans. Devouring you, would only serve to weaken my body."

As he lifted the remains of Banryu up, Kagome gasped, "That's Banryu, Bankotsu's weapon." Tears filled her eyes as she thought_, "Does this mean he's dead?" _her eyes began to sting with unshed tears.

Naraku stated, "The stupidity of humans makes me utterly sick to my stomach, even villains like Bankotsu. He arrived here determined to avenge his comrades deaths, and he fought with you Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped thinking_, "No! He can't be dead," _her heart sinking as she realized that she'd never see him again.

Naraku continued, "I gave each member of the Band of Seven a single sacred jewel shard. When Bankotsu possessed them all, he should have forgotten about getting revenge and fled with them." Paused for silence a moment before finishing, "yet he didn't." Chuckling he added, "They prove themselves to be such fools every time, these mortals called humans," spitting out the last word venomously.

"Naraku damn you to hell!" Inuyasha barked out, remembering what a worthy opponent Bankotsu had been, and that he'd at least had some honor. Growing angrier by the minute, Inuyasha yelled, "Sure, Bankotsu may have been a villain." Memories of their battle flooded his mind as he continued, "He was evil alright, but he was hundreds of times more decent than you Naraku!" His golden gaze crystallized into a glare as he said, "But Naraku, compared to him you're..."

Naraku chuckled asking, "Why are you so riled up Inuyasha? Ultimately you are the one who defeated Bankotsu."

Inuyasha barked out, "Spare me the lectures!" trying to work his way free with his claws. Naraku's tentacle stabbed into a fairly good sized chunk of the once mighty weapon. Its shiny metallic luster began to fade, as the tiny jewel shards were removed, and taken back towards Naraku's face.

Another tentacle crept over to Inuyasha and ruthlessly stabbed into his chest, digging around for the shards. Kagome's panicked scream rent the air, as the tentacle purposefully prolonged his pain, as Inuyasha grunted, trying to bare the pain. The tentacle inflicted more damage than necessary, before pulling out the shards, and returning to its master.

Naraku chuckled evilly, "At long last I have them. The sacred jewel shards belong to me," as they began merging into one large chunk.

**With Kikyo:**

She was outside the mountain shooting another demon, as she worked her way closer. She sensed something and stared at the mountain thinking_, "The sacred jewel shards are merging into one. So, you've finally made you move Naraku."_

**With Sesshomaru:**

He was walking up the mountain, when he stopped and stared at it thinking, _"There's no mistake, it's his demonic aura." _

Running up behind him, Jaken asked, "Pardon, uh did you say something lord Sesshomaru?"

The Tai Youkai began walking silently away thinking, "Naraku Hm, you've finally reappeared," looking forward to settling a personal score with the hanyou who'd tried to take his adopted daughter Rin from him.

Staring at the mountain, Jaken thought, _"I've never felt such a strong demonic aura other than that around lord Sesshomaru. If I continue to go with him, I may wind up dead." _Panic rising, Jaken yelled out, "Lord Sesshomaru," when the stoic Sesshomaru turned to see what his faithful servant wanted, Jaken continued, "Good luck milord!" waving his hand with tears trailing down his face.

Sesshomaru calmly walked over and slapped the toad like imp upside his head, before walking again and ordering in a firm tone, "Let's go Jaken."

Shoulder hunched and head bowed in shame, Jaken stuttered, "Y.. yes milord."

**Inside the cave, with Kanna:**

The white haired child of the void announced in an emotionless voice, "It has begun," and started walking off.

Kohaku looked at her and asked, "Huh? What's begun?"

Holding her mirror in front of her, she added, "However it will soon end."

Staying behind a moment, Kohaku asked, "Hm, are you sure we don't need to wait?"

She replied, "Kagura is no longer here," and continued walking away.

Turning back to where he'd last seen the lady whose face wouldn't stay out of his mind, Kohaku said, "Goodbye miss," and ran after Kanna.

**Back with Naraku:**

Sango said, "The sacred jewel shards are merging to form one big clump."

The vast cave was briefly engulfed by the purplish black light of the sacred jewel as it completed its merger. Everyone gasped, as a bluish white light formed underneath where Naraku's face stood. The Inutachi watched in horror as Naraku's gruesome new body, rapidly formed, piece by piece. A barrier instantly went up in casing Naraku in its protective range. Naraku's beady eyes stared at his enemies.

Sango yelled demanding, "What is that?!" still pinned to the fleshy wall.

Beside her, Miroku answered, "Naraku's newly formed body."

Shivering in fear beside Kagome, Shippo tried not to draw attention to himself. Staring in disbelief, Kagome yelled, "No, no way!"

Naraku brazenly floated down to hover over Inuyasha, saying, "Such a pity. Look at you; each and every one of you despises me so much, and now that you've finally tracked me down, you can't even lay a finger on me."

Inuyasha barked out sarcastically, "Yeah, like I'm trembling in fear. You went through so much trouble to hide yourself inside some scared grounds, I was expecting you to be some big scary monster!" as his golden eyes crystallized into a fearsome glare.

Miroku thought, _"You're wrong Inuyasha, you should be afraid of him."_ Taking a deep breath he yelled out, "Inuyasha, Naraku's demonic aura has changed. It's much stronger than it used to be!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Demonic aura, " yelling, "Don't make me laugh!" Staring down at the hanyou, Naraku couldn't believe his new power was being mocked. Inuyasha retorted, "Ha as if, he's just become more warped than before. **That's** the only thing that's different about **this** loser."

Inuyasha huffed and broke free of his fleshy confines, jumping into the air. Kagome and Shippo yelled out, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at Naraku, and leapt to a wall, pushing off to attack Naraku, he yelled, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" trying to break through the barrier with his bare fist. The barrier deflected Inuyasha, and he flew back groaning as he hit the wall.

Naraku scoffed, "Hmph pathetic!" adding in a condescending voice, "Only a fool, would dare to attack me with bare fists."

Inuyasha stood up saying, "Think so huh?" Pulling out his scabbard he continued, "If it's a sword you want, I'll gladly cut you to shreds!" holding up the pulsing sheath, he ordered, "Come, Tetsuiga!"

Obediently the sword cut through the flesh and flew up into the air. Replacing his sheathe, Inuyasha leapt into the air to grab his trusty fang. Spinning around to face his enemy as he transformed it, Inuyasha yelled, "Now, prepare to die!" jumping right in front of Naraku, with the red tetsuiga ready to attack.

Releasing a direct attack, Inuyasha declared, "It's over, Windscar!"

Smirking, Naraku scoffed, "Always the fool," holding up his hand as a huge spike came out of his wrist. Swinging his arm, the spike left the barrier, and deflected the Windscar before going back into the barrier and returning to normal.

Inuyasha gasped thinking, "Huh? He deflected the Windscar, " as he watched his attack split in two and aim for his friends.

Barely missing the humans and the tiny demon, the blast began to ricochet around the fleshy cavern. As the priestess and Shippo began to fall, Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome," leaping towards and catching her and the tiny demon, before leaping back to safety. He asked, "How come my Windscar won't subside?"

Now also freed from the fleshy walls, Sango ordered, "Miroku, stay behind my Hiraikotsu," holding her mighty boomerang in front of her protectively.

Standing behind her, Miroku asked, "What is going on?!" as the Windscar came barreling towards them. Sango grunted trying to hold off the blast.

Slowly rising to the top of the cave, Naraku said, "Inuyasha, I've trapped your windscar in the flow of my own demonic aura."

Looking at the woman in his arms, Inuyasha asked concerned, "Kagome, are you two okay?"

She numbly nodded and managed to say, "Mhm," as her arms tightened around Shippo in fear.

Having a fit, Shippo yelled, "Stupid Inuyasha! You let Naraku goad you into releasing the Windscar, and now he's turned it on us!"

Annoyed, Inuyasha stared at the kit and barked, "Shut up," looking up as Shippo freaked pointing and yelled, "Ah it's coming again!" Inuyasha leapt to avoid being struck.

Naraku said, "The Windscar will continue to circle in here, at least until you are all sliced to pieces. Ironic isn't it Inuyasha? To think that the unleashing of your Windscar is what will cause the death of all your precious friends," ending with a snide smirk.

**Outside the mountain, with Kikyo:**

She was staring at the mountain thinking, "A demonic aura is barreling around inside mount Hakurei." Looking up she spotted something else. She thought, "That's Kagura, Naraku's incarnation. She's holding something." Reaching back, she pulled out and notched an arrow. Taking careful aim with her bow, she aimed directly for whatever Kagura was holding. Once she had her target directly in sight, she released her sacred arrow.

Kagura wasn't quick enough to ovoid the strike. The purifying powers destroyed her feather and lodged directly into the bundle she'd been holding. The infant screamed in agony as did the demoness, as the purification powers began to work on the infant. Minutes later, the badly burned demoness, and an empty fur pelt remained, and slowly falling toward the ground.

**Inside the cave:**

Naraku's mind screamed, "_Kikyo!_" as his barrier began to crumble and the Windscar began to slow down.

Seeing something, Kagome gasped and aimed an arrow. She shot to just under Naraku's feet, and the wolf demon prince, began falling.

Realizing that the barrier was down, Inuyasha yelled, "Now Kagome, again!" as he held her on his back.

Grief fueling her anger, Kagome nodded and notched another arrow crying out, "You die today Naraku!" she fired her arrow and watched it bury into the eye in the middle of Naraku's chest. He screamed in sheer horror and agony as her purification powers, began to work on him from the inside out.

The cavern trembled violently. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu and yelled, "This is for my people!"

Naraku burst into minute particles and the jewel floated to Kagome's hand. Clasping her hand around the nearly completed jewel, Kagome stared at the falling wolf and whimpered, "Koga," as she helplessly watched her friend falling away.

Knowing the cave would crumble apart soon, Inuyasha placed Kagome on the now transformed Shippo and barked out ordering, "Get her out of here, now Shippo!"

Overcome with worry, Kagome asked, "But what will you do Inuyasha?"

He scoffed answering, "Don't worry Kagome, I promise to bring that scrawny wolf back for ya, now go."

Twirling her boomerang over her head to protect them, Sango yelled through her mask, "Quickly Kagome." Miroku held out his hand as if to reach for her and Shippo.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha gratefully. As she began floating away she yelled out, "Be careful Inuyasha. You come back to us, you promise!"

Inuyasha jumping down after the wolf yelled up, "I will," and continued going after the wolf.

**Outside the mountain:**

Kikyo watched as the mountain began crumbling, she wasn't sure if Naraku was still alive or not, his aura was fading, but the miasma was everywhere. She continued watching the mountain crumble.

**Back inside the mountain, with Inuyasha:**

Covering his mouth, Inuyasha managed to find Koga and cut open the sac holding him.. Jumping down, he picked up the wolf tossing his arm over his own shoulder.. He thought, _"Huh? He was staring to dissolve already,"_ leaping into the air he continued thinking, _"Damn that Naraku, he was gonna devour Kouga along with the sacred shards in his legs." _

As Inuyasha bounded from the falling chunks, making his way back top wise, Koga made chocking sounds and spit some fluid from his mouth. Inuyasha asked, "You're alive are you, you scrawny wolf?"

Looking over at him, Koga replied weakly, "Yeah, mangy mutt." Remembering what had happened he gasped, "Naraku, what happened to Naraku?"

Inuyasha barked, "We'll talk about it later, first we get out of here," as he continued dodging and stair stepping the falling mounds of flesh.

**With Kagome and the others:**

Sango said, "It's no use, all the exits are already sealed."

Shippo asked worriedly, "Isn't there anyway out?"

Miroku sat on Kirara's back declaring, "It's far too early to give up." Holding up his hand and removing the beads, he said, "If there's no exit, we'll have to make one." Throwing his hand directly above his head, he released the wind tunnel and began sucking everything into the void of his hand.

Grunting in pain as the chunks of flesh entered his hand, while it began closing. After a full minute Kagome saw light above them and yelled, "Way to go Miroku!" they quickly flew up to the opening as soon as Miroku's hand closed and the curse vanished. Once they evacuated the deteriorating mountain, they flew over to a ledge and awaited their missing comrades.

**With Koga and Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha looked around frantically asking, "The exit, where's the exit?"

Koga scowled, "You idiot! Don't you even know the way out?!" hanging weakly.

Inuyasha barked back, "I used to, but all the exits have been sealed."

Scoffing Koga said, "You've gotta be shitting me, I ain't gonna die in this place with **you**!"

Smirking Inuyasha said, "We agree for once. Just what I was thinking!" setting the wolf down he sliced an enormous chunk that had been falling directly at them, declaring, "I'm **not** dying here!"

Picking the wolf back up he gasped as light shown down from above. He smirked thinking triumphantly,_ "There it is, our way out!"_ grabbing the wolf, he made a leap for the opening and began making a hasty exit from the mountain.

**Outside the mountain:**

Kagome stood by a ledge staring at the mountain as it literally crumbled before her very eyes. She thought desperately_, "Please don't let me lose them too. After losing Bankotsu I couldn't possibly bear to lose any more people I care for."_ As she continued staring hoping to see her friends, something caught her eye. She said, "I sense them. I sense sacred jewel shards."

Hovering above her on the fire cat, Miroku asked, "Is it Koga?" staring down at his worried friend.

Kagome yelled excitedly, "They're coming this way!"

Just as they popped out of the mountain, Kagome yelled happily, "Inuyasha!" Kirara flew toward the emerging duo. Kagome said excitedly, "They made it out alive!"

Jumping onto her shoulder, Shippo said excitedly, "Look, they're both safe."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and yelled, "Kagome!"

Koga who'd been laying limply, snapped his head up instantly and asked, "What about Kagome?" sensing a large chunk of the mountain behind them, Kouga used his jewel shards in his legs, to push off the chunk and make a couple powerful leaps toward the ledge Kagome was standing on; dragging Inuyasha along by the collar.

As they landed on the ledge, Kagome ran over excitedly calling out, "Inuyasha, Koga!"

Koga looked away, berating himself, "_Stupid me, what was I thinking, putting him in charge?_"

As Kagome ran up, he clasped her hand saying, "I'm sorry Kagome, you must've been scared without me there."

Inuyasha stomped up behind him and punched him in the head barking, "You ingrate, don't act like you got out alive all by yourself!"

Koga snapped back, "Shut your mouth mutt," as they began growling at each other.

Shippo piped in, "He's right Koga, you should at least say thanks or something."

Kouga gaped as he stared at the kit like 'huh?'

Kagome informed him, "Yeah, Inuyasha went to save you, long before I even asked him to."

The canines began arguing again, and Kikyo walked up silently. Inuyasha gasped, "Kikyo!" as he felt her drawing near. Kouga stood there looking dumbfounded.

Seeing the love between the two, Kagome sighed and turned to Koga asking, "I need your jewel shards please Koga?"

He nodded and bent down, withdrawing the shards. He stood up asking, "What are you gonna do Kagome?" only receiving a smile in return.

They left to find Kohaku, and Kagome explained, "I need your shard, please trust me?"

Kohaku nodded and allowed her to remove his shard. Kagome turned to her crying friend Sango and said, "It'll be okay, you'll see."

Sango buried her head into Miroku's chest and cried.

------------------------Time skip-----------------------

**Outside Kaede's village:**

Having said her farewells to everyone, Kagome clasped the now full shikon jewel in her hand, and walked under the sacred tree.

She knelt beneath the tree and made her wish. "I wish that all the damage Naraku has done, be undone, so that all of my friends can be happy together."

The jewel shone a vibrant pink, enveloping the young priestess. When the blinding light faded away, the jewel was gone. Kagome jumped into the well that would take her back to where she belonged, shedding a solitary tear.

**A/N okay there's Chapter eleven, only one more to go. Please enjoy!**


	12. Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little twists :P**

**A/N The following is MY version of how things should have gone.**

**This is the final chapter everyone enjoy and thanks so much for reading. Without further ado- I present the ending of Secret Lovers :D **

**Last time:**

**Outside Kaede's village:**

Having said her farewells to everyone and been assured Shippo was in good hands, Kagome clasped the now full shikon jewel in her hand, and walked under the sacred tree.

She knelt beneath the tree and made her wish. "I wish that all the damage Naraku has done, be undone, so that all of my friends can be happy together."

The jewel shone a vibrant pink, enveloping the young priestess. When the blinding light faded away, the jewel was gone. Kagome jumped into the well that would take her back to where she belonged, shedding a single tear.

**Now:**

**Five months later:**

-----------Dream sequence---------

Shocked at the pressure and feeling of his lips on hers, she moaned as his tongue slid along her lips. Taking advantage he slid his tongue inside and began tasting and exploring her mouth.. She moaned as his tongue danced with hers. Not satisfied He slipped one hand to tangle in her hair and deepened the kiss as his other hand wrapped around her waist bringing their bodies closer together. He began to suck and nibble on the pulse point of her neck and all thoughts left her except what he was doing to her. After a while he moved back to her lips and she hungrily kissed him back.

He slowly lowered them to the ground and removed his shirt. He ran his hands along her sides and up to cover her soft mounds keeping them inert long enough to judge her response. She arched her back thrusting her chest up till his palms settled against them and moaned breaking the kiss and turning her head to the side.

She gasped and moaned as his rough hands cupped her heated mounds and she whimpered as his thumbs pinched her nipples before he slipped one into his mouth continuing his sexual onslaught. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders as his mouth feasted on her breasts greedily.

He moved his way back up to her mouth kissing her passionately as his hands slipped down and without a though ripped her skirt off tossing it over his shoulder to join the growing pile of clothes. His hands then slid along her inner thighs massaging lightly. She moaned into his mouth.

His hands reached down to cup her buttocks as he sat on his knees still pounding into her tight little body. She moaned as the feelings began to swirl over her even stronger then the last time. She began bouncing with him and arched her back driving him to go faster and deeper.

He squeezed her ass firmly and bit her shoulder lightly enough not to mark her but he was so overcome with the need to drive into her as deep as he could his own breath panting as harshly as hers. She hands clutched his shoulders in an attempt to try to control the feelings that were quickly carrying her away. She pulled herself close enough to fasten her mouth to his drinking him in greedily and thrilled that she could evoke such passions from him.

One of her hands traveled down to trace the outline of his chiseled abs and he shivered in ecstasy as he felt her gentle fingers trace his muscles. He laid her back down on the ground.. Supporting most of his weight on his elbows he began slamming into her faster and faster as he deepened their kiss trying to drink in everything about her.

--------------End Dream----------

Ryuujin sat up in bed panting, with sweat rolling down his body. Shifting so his restricted pajama pants weren't quite so confining, he thought perplexed, _"Another one? How long will I continue to have these dreams?"_ staring down at the prominent tent in his pants. Standing up, he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

Standing beneath the pray he sighed thinking, _"Who is she? If only I could find this woman, then maybe I could make sense of all of this," _as his mind filled with a vivid picture of the raven haired beauty, from his rather erotic dreams.

He reached down turning his shower abruptly into a cold one, hoping it would stem his painful and wayward arousal. He sighed in relief as the cold water began to have the desired effect. Reaching up, he ran his long tanned fingers through his black hair and began rinsing the sweat from his hair and body.

When he finished his shower, he dried off and dressed, before brushing out his long hair and tying it into his favorite style. Staring into the mirror, cerulean blue eyes stared at him. Checking to make sure the braid was tight he nodded before walking into the living room and grabbing his keys off the coffee table. He felt this unexplainable urge, to go somewhere, and decided that the best way to burn off this extra energy and clear his mind, was to go for a walk. Locking the door behind him, he began walking in the direction, the urge growing even stronger.

**With Kagome:**

She'd just come out of the doctor's office from her check up, still feeling extremely lonely. Her heart still ached with missing her friends, but she'd finally begun to heal from the loss of the man she loved, seemingly all in one day. Placing a hand on her bulging stomach she sighed and remembered back to when she'd first found out she was pregnant. She'd been shocked to say the least. Becoming a single mother, like her own had.

Shaking herself back to the present, she patted her stomach lovingly and thought with a small smile_, "At least I will always have some piece of him with me," _remembering the mercenary who'd stolen her heart. It still hurt knowing she'd never be able to be with him again. She sighed and asked herself_, "I wonder if the others are truly happy? Inuyasha and Kikyo were given an second chance, and Sango got her family back."_

Sighing she assured herself, _"Shippo's living with Kouga now, that was a promise he'd made to me, the day I left." _It was a tiny consolation, but knowing the kit she'd begun to think of as her son, was safe and cared for, made it a little easier. Her thoughts returned back to Bankotsu as she wondered, _"What would he have said, if he'd known about my feelings and our child?" _

Sighing she thought sadly, _"Guess I'll never know." _She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to pay attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone.

He asked concerned in a semi familiar voice, "Hey, are you okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts as two strong hands held her arms gently. She stared into a pair of vivid blue eyes that were filled with concern and gasped.

The man who had been walking along lost in his own thoughts, repeated, "I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" as her face lifted he thought in shock, _"I know her… she's… she's the woman from my dreams," _as he stared at the raven haired beauty, who he had never been able to understand why her face kept popping into his mind. It was his memories from his previous life began flooding back.

He stepped back gasping and held his head in an effort to keep the spinning motion minimized, as all his memories came crashing back at once. Kagome thought shocked, _"Could it be?" _as she took in every one of the similarities. From the broad shoulders and muscular build, to the long black hair that was even in his signature braid.

Once the memories fell into place, Ryuujin looked up at her with those same mesmerizing blue eyes. Slowly his tanned face melted into an all too familiar deadly smirk. He stared her straight in the eyes and spoke in an amused tone asking, "Didja miss me, my little miko?"

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in bewilderment as a name escaped from her lips. "Bankotsu?" her heart began pounding in response to his mere presence.

That striking smirk simply widened as he replied amused, "Well actually its Ryuujin, Kagome," confirming her question.

Kagome gasped afraid to believe this was really happening. He allowed his eyes to travel the length of her body and noticed her belly. After blinking a few times as realization set in, he pointed to her protruding belly asking, "So it's mine right?"

Unable to believe he was actually in front of her, she began nervously, "'Well... um... it's your previous incarnation's baby. So in essence... since you are the reincarnation of Bankotsu... um that would make your spirit this child's father."

Eyes flashing with pleasure he casually waved his hand saying, "Yeah whatever, so long as it's mine," before wrapping a strong arm behind her and pulling her to him. He smirked and said in his bedroom voice, "It's been too long since I've held you." Blushing she gasped and stumbled a bit as he pulled her even closer to his potent body. Taking her opened mouth as an invitation, he lowered his mouth to hers and fused them together with a soul searing kiss, pouring all his unspoken feelings into the kiss. She moaned and kissed him back putting all her feelings into the kiss as well.

Feeling something hit hard against his stomach, he pulled back with wide eyes and stared at her bulging tummy. Realizing what happened Kagome laughed. Bankotsu reverently placed his hand against her stomach and felt the motion again. Slowly a smile crossed his face as she informed him, "Our little guy sure knows how to kick."

He blinked thinking amazed, _"A son.... we are having a son?"_ Noticing his shocked face Kagome smiled.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Kagome leaned into his side suggesting, "Let's go home. "

Feeling as if he was finally where he belonged at long last, Ryuujin smirked replying, "I finally am." and placed his own arm around her waist, allowing his beloved miko to lead him home.

**A/N Okay that's the end, hope yall liked it.**


End file.
